48 Hours
by Kroong
Summary: After 48 hours only one boy shall be alive..
1. PROLOG

48 HOURS

PROLOG

Akhir-akhir ini, cuaca di LA cukup cerah dan menyenangkan, meskipun demikian tidak ada penurunan jumlah pasien yg berbeda jauh saat ini. Seperti biasa sekretarisku selalu memprotes tentang betapa penting pekerjaannya namun di saat yang sama ia merasa tidak dihargai. Ia merasa mendapat sangat sedikit istirahat saat harus mengangkat telpon, mengurus pasien yg mengacuhkan, atau melakukan hal-hal di luar batasan-batasan.

Aku adalah seorang psikiater berusia 42 tahun, masih single dan telah memegang lisensi praktik di Amerika selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Pada intinya aku tidak memiliki banyak ketidakpuasan maupun harapan dalam hidupku.

Sejak hari-hari sekolahku, LA tidak pernah begitu damai sebelumnya, namun itu bukan alasanku untuk memilih jurusan psikologi. Bagaimanapun ketika memilih pendidikan S3ku, aku tak bisa menghindar dari ketertarikanku. Aku mengakui bahwa pilihanku mengambil jurusan psikologi kriminal ini sangat berhubungan dengan ketertarikanku yang tinggi tentang hubungan psikologi pada kasus suami-istri. Aku mengerti bahawa hidup tidaklah mudah, 4 tahun yang lalu seorang ayah yang autis berumur 40 tahun menjadi tersangka atas pembunuhan anaknya-yang dibungkus dengan plastik dan dimasukkan dalam peti diletakkan 2 km dari rumahnya. Istrinya yg berkebangsaan Thailand, tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, keadaan psikologinya menjadi tertekan setelah kejadian tersebut. Aku ingat itu sebagai suatu hal yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan saat natal, mengintrogasi seseorang di dalam sebuah ruangan kontrol di kantor pusat. Pria tersebut duduk bersebrangan denganku, tiba-tiba meneteskan dua tetes setetes air mata yang kemudian dapat memenuhi segelas cangkir kopi.

Sejak saat itu, rute menuju kantor menjadi terlalu familiar bagiku, tapi ini hanya berlaku terhadap pemandangan di satu sisi jalan yang sering aku lewati siang dan malam. Aku adalah penyedia kepuasan,menggunakan kemahiran-kemahiran profesionalku untuk Memenangkan jiwa-jiwa iblis dan menjualnya kepada setan. Tentu saja jiwaku tidak termasuk dalam hal itu.

Jiwaku tidak butuh diselamatkan. Aku memperbolehkan kenikmatan tak terhingga seperti di neraka dan belajar dari kesakitan yang ada. Polisi-polisi ini tidak perlu tahu tentang orientasi seksualku yang tidak akan menjadi manfaat apapun bagi penjualan produkku, itu hanya akan membuat mereka berpikir aku adalah psikolog yang memiliki masalah psikologi tersendiri.

Mulai tahun lalu, aku berrencana untuk mengurangi intesitas kerjasamaku dengan polisi, jumlah pasien yang sangat banyak membuatku mengabaikan diriku sendiri, tentunya aku tidak berharap tekanan yang berlebihan membuatku membutuhkan bantuan dari psikiater lain. Meskipun, minggu lalu aku menerima kasus besar yang berhubungan dengan beberapa orang keturunan Asia. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah tentang kasusnya sendiri, yang sedikit aneh dan hubungan psikologisku dengan orang Asia. Ketika Inspektur David meneleponku dan mengajakku menyelidiki kasus ini, aku tidak menolak panggilannya.

Gampangnya, sebuah grup Korea muda dan populer datang ke LA pada hari Jumat kemarin dalam rangka mempersiapkan tur, wawancara dan syuting untuk video musik mereka. Mereka menghilang sesaat setelah keluar dari pesawat, personil dari perusahaan lokal yang dimaksudkan untuk menyambut mereka tidak jadi melakukannya, dan staf-staf pendamping mereka telah terpisah karena keluar dari beberapa jalur dan kehilangan kontak dengan grup tersebut.

"Aku hanya mendengar 2 orang memanggil salah satu nama dari member grup namun gagal untuk menunggu yang lainnya" jelas salah seorang staff lokal. Baru sampai kemarin, Selasa pagi polisi baru menemukan mereka di sebuah villa di daerah peternakan pinggiran kota.

Malangnya, ketika mereka ditemukan, hanya satu orang pria yang masih hidup, terduduk dalam tub mencoba memakan pil penyakit jantung dalam jumlah yang sangat besar.

"Anak ini sepertimu. Dia orang China." kata sang pelatih muda, Mike, kepadaku. Terbukti memiliki ketahanan dalam jumlah besar dalam stimulasi mental, pria muda ini telah menolak utuk berbicara dengan siapa pun semenjak ia ditemukan polisi. Sebuah titik yang kurang membantu, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keseluruhan cerita dan pada saat yang sama menjadi korban dan diduga kuat menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini. Selain autis sementara, ia telah mendemonstrasikan dengan jelas mood yang gampang berubah dan kecenderungan untuk melakukan kekerasan. Kemarin, saat dia diberikan sebuah bolpen untuk menanda tangani untuk sebuah dokumen penyelidikan, dia hampir menyerang polisi tersebut. Karena tingginya sensitifitas atas kasus ini, sekarang dia dikurung seharian di dalam ruang monitor.

Meskipun rambutnya berantakan dan belum bercukur selama 2 hari, aku masih tetap mengakui bahwa Tuhan telah memberikan ia muka yang menawan dan perawakan yang tinggi. Jika aku tidak mengetahuinya sebagai seorang member grup idola mungkin aku akan menggunakan kata "heavenly shocking" untuk mendeskripsikan ketampanannya.

Sudah kentara jelas bahwa Tuhan memiliki kesukaan terhadapnya, diluar memberkatinya dengan muka yang tampan, ia masih bisa untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Nama Chinanya adalah Wu Yi Fan, nama Inggrisnya Kris, 24 tahun, orang tuanya bercerai lebih dulu dan dia memiliki pengalaman hidup di luar negeri, heteroseksual dan memiliki banyak mantan pacar. Dilihat dari resumenya, latar belakang keluarganya adalah orang kaya, berpendidikan, tidak memiliki penyakit khusus, tidak beroparasi plastik, tidak memakai narkoba, dan tidak bercatatan kriminal, ia memiliki status selebriti dengan lancar di depan mata. Hubungan antar pribadinya normal, ia bahkan seorang leader idol grup, ia tidak memiliki kecenderungan autis.

Kebanyakan dari kematian yang telah dikonfirmasi adalah berkewarganegaraan Korea, hanya 3 orang yang seperti Kris, beretnis China namun mengembangkan diri mereka di dalam industri dunia hiburan Korea. Mike memberikanku beberapa foto yg diambil saat konser mereka di Tokyo, mereka terlihat dekat satu sama lain dan memilki tampilan yang mirip. Berdasarkan kepada penilaian yang buruk orang-orang Eropa terhadap orang Asia, mereka tentunya tidak dapat membedakan siapa yang siapa.

"Dinilai dari waktu kematian mereka, keempat orang ini pasti terjadi antara sebelum 18 jam ditemukannya mereka." Mike mengeluarkan 4 foto tempat kejadian mayat ditemukan dan meletakkannya didepanku, seluruh foto yang sudah ditulisi dengan tinta nama Inggris mereka masing-masing. Pada saat seperti ini, huruf-huruf bahkan lebih mudah dikenali dibandingkan muka-muka mereka.

"Dia bernama Chanyeol, ditemukan di kamar mandi lantai pertama di villa. Penyebab kematian teridentifikasi ada tikaman di perut, dan alat yang diduga digunakan adalah tongkat yang digunakan untuk sulap.". Mike menunjuk pada pedang yang dapat ditarik yang berada pada pintu di foto tersebut. "Alat itu diduga menembus lewat pintu dan menusuk abdomen korban, menyebabkan kematiannya." Laki-laki dalam foto itu terlihat cukup tinggi, rambut dibelakangnya terlihat diikat rapi, tubuhnya terlihat bungkuk dan tak berdaya, dan beberapa helai rambut terlihat menjuntai di depan mukanya.

"Luhan, warga China, adalah satu-satunya korban yang ditemukan di luar villa" jari Mike yang ramping menujuk kepada foto kedua dari 4 foto. "Dia mencoba memanjat cerobong asap, sayangnya tali yang dia gunakan terbuat dari kain dan tidak cukup kuat menahan berat badannya, dan dia terbanting dengan sangat keras." Aku melihat wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit dan dia terlihat tampan. Mike terlihat merasa bersalah dngan kebingungan dari bukti yang ada, "Aku tak mengerti, tali plastik yang ada di ruang tamu jauh lebih solid daripada sobekan kain sprei kasur, mengapa? Apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu?"

"Kamu bisa bertanya padanya." kata David dengan cepat dari belakang. Aku sudah bekerja dengannya beberapa waktu dan segera mengulurkan tanganku.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, teman lama." Dia tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku.

"Anak ini adalah terobosan yang paling langsung saat ini." David menunjuk pada sang beruntung yang selamat di ruang kontrol tersebut,"Jika kamu berhasil menerobosnya, aku akan mengajakmu ke perjalanan ski di Kanada."

"Aku berterima kasih kepada kedermawananmu dari hati yang paling dalam, bagaimanapun juga" kusentuh hidungku, "bukankah dulu sebelum membicarakan hal ini kau seharusnya mentraktir dan mengajakku ke Hawaii. Terlebih lagi," Aku memandang Kris yang tetap terdiam di dalam, kaku tak bergerak, "Kau tahu, Aku selalu tidak dapat berkomunikasi tentang bagaimana bekerja dengan anak kecil, bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan anak ini terlihat cukup imut."

"Fase kehidupannya yang begitu mengagumkan telah berakhir, terlebih kalau dia tetap mempertahankan kebisuannya." Kata David sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Ini tugasmu, ahli penjual jiwa. Biarkan aku melihat kepatuhan dan ekspresi menangisnya ketika mengingat kasus ini dan simpanlah muka tanpa ekspresinya di sakumu." Ucap David saat dia beranjak pergi menuju pintu. "Sudahkah ada orang yg mengatakan betapa sakitnya dirimu?" candaku. "Tentu saja sudah ada", dia mengangguk, "Istriku sering mengatakannya setiap hari, terasa aneh saat aku menyadari betapa sakitnya aku" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Pergilah kembali ke neraka!" kataku dan kembali menghadap Mike, "Selalu seperti itukah pimpinanmu itu menyiksamu?" tanyaku pada Mike.

"Tidak, itu hanya kau saja." jawabnya picik sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Oh, masih ada si Mr. Survivor."

"Menyiksa tahanan? Bisa kuberi tahu kau, kau perlu tahu bahwa ini adalah diskriminasi ras." candaku sambil meyikut Mike.

"Hah, ayolah. Anak itu mempermainkan kita." Kata Mike Pasrah. "Ekspresi anak itu terus seperti itu sepanjang hari, tak bergeming, seperti orang bisu. Kami sudah melihat video musik mereka di komputer kantor, mereka menari dan bernyanyi seperti belalang sembah. Aku tak menyangka bahwa anak itu orang yang sama dalam video musik ini."

"Hey, dia sendirian dan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan begitu banyak orang mati selama minimal 5 jam, bila kau diposisinya kau akan seperti belalang yang sudah mati." Balasku.

Mike tersenyum, "Belalang mati? Tapi bila kita datang sedikit telat dia mungkin sudah berangkat ke surga dengan perut yang kenyang oleh pil penyakit jantung, oh mungkin malah dia akan pergi ke neraka."

"Kau meragukannya?" kataku.

"Aku lebih cenderung ke metamorfosis humor yang gelap."

"Mungkin." jawab Mike singkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun juga dia perlu bekerja sama dengan kita. Lihatlah ia sekarang, diselimuti duri, persis seekor singa yang taring dan cakarnya telah dicabut."

"Singa? Anak singa?" kataku.

"Apakah 24 tahun terlihat muda bagimu?" Mike membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku suka orang yang dewasa. Lebih tepatnya, bila seseorang yang seumuran dengannya akan menjadi kekasihku aku akan merasa seperti seorang kriminal." Kataku.

"Ayolah." Mike menggelengkan kepalanya sama sekali tidak percaya, "Aku bahkan tidak memiliki pasangan wanita yang umurnya lebih dari 24."

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa bahwa kau anak singa." Aku tersenyum padanya dan sebelum ia dapat menjawab, aku mengambil secarik foto yang lain,

"Siapa ini? Warna kulitnya ... seksi, maksudku, dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya." Tanyaku.

Mike menatapku dengan putus asa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, melanjutkan pekerjaanya ."Kai, warga negara Korea, juga salah satu dari empat orang yang meninggal 18 jam terakhir." Mataku meninjau foto yang suram itu dan mendengarkan pidato Mike yang tak putus-putus, "Sebelum kematiannya sepertinya ia terlibat dalam perkelahian yang sengit, ada luka yang cukup parah di sekitar leherya."

"Ini kelihatannya menarik," Mike tersenyum, "Hingga akhir hayatnya, dia terus menggenggam kancing, yang terlepas dari baju bocah itu" kata Mike menunjuk pada Kris yang sedang terduduk melamun di kursi, "Partikel kulit yang ada di kukunya juga telah dikonfirmasi adalah milik si orang satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup." Aku mengangguk, hai anak singa yang lucu, kau nampaknya berada dalam beberapa masalah.

"Lay, warga china, 23 tahun, penyebab kematian karena pendarahan berlebihan." kata Mike mengambil foto yang paling bawah.

"Waktu kematiannya sangatlah singkat, sepertinya ia orang yang terakhir mati." Ucap Mike.

"Apakah ini foto pertunjukkan?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah foto dari tempat kejadian perkara, dan untuk foto pertunjukkan yang kau sebut itu..." Mika berbalik dan menatap Kris, "Kau harus bertanya padanya."

Dalam pandangan pertama, ini terlihat seperti foto sebuah sampul bernama Lay ini didudukkan di kursi yang berada di kamar tidur, menghadap ke jendela. Dalam sinar matahari yang lembut, muka yang penuh kedamaian, bibir dan bahkan sekilas senyum tersungging tidak menyiratkan kesakitan dalam bentuk apapun. Menilai dari foto ini, ia terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang tidur di bawah sinar matahari, bila kita mengabaikan bekas luka sayatan dangkal yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya, dan genangan darah di karpet yang menggenang mulai dari pintu sampai ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Kedalaman bekas sayatannya ini tidak menyebabkan mudah menyebabkan kematian, namun untuk orang yang menderita hemofilia akut bawaan, hal ini jadi sulit untuk dipastikan." Suara Mike menggema, "Tanpa tindakan penyelamatan medik apapun dan tanpa cadangan darah yang cocok, persentase ia akan kehilangan nyawanya adalah 100%."

"Apakah dia bunuh diri?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"balas Mike

"Entahlah." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku bukan ahlinya, ini hanyalah perasaanku saja... lihatlah ekspresinya, ia terlihat begitu damai." Aku menunjuk foto tersebut.

"Kau benar, ia terlihat begitu, namun..." Mike mengambil sebuah foto kamar mandi, "penyebab kematiannya sepertinya adalah pecahan kaca dari cermin ini, dan pada semua pecahan kaca itu terdapat sidik jari Kris" "Terang saja, sebelum Kris dapat melayangkan nyawanya sendiri" Mike menunjuk kepada suatu sisi di bak mandi, "Ia membentuk suatu pola yang sangat aneh dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca, ia sepertinya sudah dalam keadaan mental yang tidak stabil."

Aku membalikkan fotonya dan melihat poligon yang terlekuk. "Terlebih lagi, Kris mengenakan dua jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, yang satu hitam-putih dan yang satu berwarna pink, benar-benar dua gaya yang berbeda." Mike mengingat-ingat, " kedua jam tangan tidak bekerja, dan keduanya berhenti di waktu yang berbeda."

"Di wastafel, terdapat tulisan alamat rumah China dan nomor telefon," Mike melanjutkan, " telah terbukti itu adalah alamat rumah dari keluarga seorang bocah bernama Luhan di Beijing dan juga nomor telefonnya."

"Masih banyak yang rincian-rincian yang belum dijelaskan, seperti lubang besar di bawah mesin Dance Revolution dan anak bernama Sehun mati jatuh ke basement, dan tepat disampingnya ada sebuah trampolin kecil." Mike berkata, "Juga, brankas kosong ini yang terhubung rengan sebuah rubiks... ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat brankas yang dikodei dengan sebuah rubiks."

"Dua karakter China kecil juga ditemukan tertulis di sisi kanan bawah cermin yang ada di kamar mandi lantai satu..." aku mengambil foto dari tangan Mike dan dengan hati-hati mengamatinya, dua kata tersebut berarti "Cepat pergi."

"Leleaki berkebangsaan China bernama Tao ini meninggalkan seluruh sidik jarinya di sisi kiri bawah cermin." Mike membolak-balik fotonya dan berkata, "Ia meninggal karena pukulan di abdomen, alat pembunuhannya diduga sebuah botol vodka yang pecah."

"Lokasi kematian?" tanyaku.

"Di ruang tamu." Kata Mike.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak," Mike mengangkat bahunya, "Kau mengetahuinya kan, kami memiliki aturan dan regulasi kami sendiri untuk ditaati," Ia menatapku dengan pandangan meminta maaf, "Kau bukanlah salah satu dari staf kami."

"Aku mengerti," dan tetap terdiam selama beberapa saat, aku mengemasi foto-foto tersebut,

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, kali ini jauh lebih rinci dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Aku tersenyum dan menatap Mike.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang terlalu rinci, itu hanya kau yang mendengarkan seluruhnya terlalu detail dari biasanya." Mike berkedip.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengaku." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan terkikih, meskipun ini dapat dibilang adil, bagaimanapun juga, ada sebuah ketidak sama rataan, seperti perjalanan kehidupan muda yang begitu indah namun seringnya lebih disesali, seperti pilihan Tuhan untuk membiarkan seseorang hidup dan lainnya mati.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir", aku menengadahkan kepala dan berkata tanpa berfikir,

"Apakah hari Jumat kemarin adalah hari yg spesial? Hari libur keagamaan?"

Mike menatapku dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Bagi mereka, itu memang tanggal yang penting untuk diingat, itu adlah perayaan tahun kedua debut mereka."

"Kau bahkan mengetahui hal ini?" aku mengerling pada Mike.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya tapi ada beberapa detail pasti yang harus kuketahui." Ucap Mike, "Oke, aku tidak dapat berbicara lebih banyak lagi, aku sudah salah."

Aku menyiratkan sebuah senyum penuh pengertian.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dia dan berbicara pada anak itu?" Kataku menunduk dan membereskan berkas yang ada.

"Kapanpun kau siap." Mike menatapku kembali, menempatkan berkas-bekas dan foto-foto di tangannya, "Bagaimanapun juga kau harus memberi tahuku 30 menit sebelumnya karena ada sedikit persiapan yang harus dikerjakan." Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang kontrol.

"Persiapan kerja?" Aku bertanya dari belakang.

"Oh, kau pasti bercanda, dia pernah berniat menyerang salah satu kolega kami, dan untukmu," dia memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah,

"Kau adalah dokter yang lembut dan lemah,aku tidak ingin kau jadi foto*."

"Kini aku berada di tempat yang paling aman di kota." Aku berkedip ke arahnya, "Tuan dokter yang lembut dan lemah secara pribadi memiliki magic yang kebanyakan darimu tidak punya."

Mengangguk dengan ambigu, .. Mike masuk, "Maaf, panggilan kerja. Juga," ia berbalik lagi,

"Jangan meyebutkan kata magic padaku atau kau yang akan menjadi tersangka berikutnya."

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian Translation by DEERTORIA, citrahf and seoulofheart

Edited by septiandara21 and citrahf


	2. Chapter 1

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 1

Kesan pertama yang terlihat, orang ini tidak terlihat dapat bertindak kasar. Aku mengerti orang-orang segan untuk berbicara dengannya dan menganggap orang ini tidak mengerti apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, anak ini normal.

"Hello," Aku menutup pintu ruang kontrol . "Namaku Frank."  
Aku menatapnya membungkuk sebentar dan duduk, "Kau mau segelas kopi?"  
Tak ada respon yang diberikannya pada tawaranku, dia tidak terlihat tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang ada.

"Sebenarnya diriku sendiri tidak menyukai Kopi di Bureau ini, rasanya kurang enak, jadi aku membawakanmu teh..." kataku, "Ini kopi dari kebun yang baik, kau mau mencobanya?"  
Saat aku berbicara, saat itu juga aku memberi aba-aba agar Mike membawakan teh masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku dengar kau sudah lama tidak minum, kau bisa dehidrasi." Aku menatapnya, " Yah terkecuali kau mau meninggalkan dunia ini." Dia mulai terlihat bergerak dan terdapat gerak gerik dari matanya. "Aku bukan polisi, bukan juga temanmu yang mengajakmu mengobrol dan juga bukan seorang nanny yang akan menyemangatimu." kataku tersenyum. "Aku dokter, orang yang sangat kamu butuhkan untuk saat ini."

Dia tak menjawab.

"Karena kau tidak gila, mentalmu stabil dan kau tidak mengalami amnesia apapun. Kelakuanmu dan emosimu saat ini sama seperti orang luar sana, kehidupanmu juga sama seperti mereka. Kamu tidak perlu menanggapi pendapat ini tapi daya tahan tubuhmu lebih baik dari orang yang biasanya seumurmu. Meskipun kau telah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, kau masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang."

Kris merendahkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkan tatapannya ke lantai.

"Kau setidaknya punya waktu 5 jam untuk menelan penicillin tapi kau tidak menelannya." Aku menatapnya, "Kamu mungkin seharusnya mencoba, terjun untuk mati, atau merobek nadimu dengan pecahan kaca, tapi kau memilih untuk meminum pil racun dan duduk di bathub, tapi kau tidak mati."

Tangannya yang telihat lemas mulai bergerak.

"Keinginanmu untuk bertahan hidup, lebih besar dari siapa pun bahkan dari temanmu yang sudah mati. Itu adalah alasan kenapa kau msih hidup." Aku mendekat ke wajahnya, "Dan Tuhan mengijinkanmu, mungkin bukan anugrah tapi mungkin untuk penderitaan yang akan didapatkan, hukuman."

Matanya mulai menyala, pupil matanya yang coklat mulai terlihat.. bergerak. tapi aku masih belum bisa mengartikan arti tatapan matanya itu dengan baik.

"Kamu bisa tetap diam seperti ini untuk sisa hidupmu, menjalani kegiatan evaluasi psikologimu, lalu mecari pengacara yang dapat membelamu. Kau akan dapat hidup dengan damai, hidup sebagai seorang pengcut, tapi itu bukan dirimu." kataku, "Kalau kau berpikir seperti yang aku katakan, kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu disana, di bangunan itu."

Setelah beberapa detik aku tetap mempertahankan tatapanku padanya.

Suara parau menghiasi kata-kata pertamanya "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan tentang diriku."  
Aku dapat merasakan keributan di luar sana atas reaksi anak ini, orang-orang penasaran akan hal ini. Aku dapat melihat belasan pasang mata memperhatikan kami dari kaca yang terpasang di dinding di ruangan ini. Aku tersenyum," Kenapa bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"tanyaku.

"Kau pikir kau pintar?" dia tersenyum sinis dan menatapku.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawabku.

"Tidak." Dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Kau pasti berpikir bahwa kaulah yang tau semuanya. Berpikir semuanya dapat dikontrol olehmu."

Aku terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Jika kau tahu bahwa polisi yang mengundangmu ke sini bukan karena untukku. Aku hanya sbuah umpan, kepalsuan, hanya sebuah tindakan." Kris menatapku dari sudut matanya. "Tujuan utamanya hanyalah untuk membodohimu. Kau pikir aku diam karena aku sakit. Tapi sebenarnya ini hanyalah sebuah tindakan, _acting_."

Aku melihat Kris di hadapanku dan bertanya-tanya apakah evaluasi psikologi tidak penting.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" katanya.  
Aku terdiam sejenak dan menjawabnya ,"Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu."

"Bagaimana jika saat kau masuk dan kau tak melihat seorangpun?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir sebentar, "Aku akan menganggap bahwa ada hal yang darurat sehingga orang-orang itu pergi tanpa memberitahu kita."

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa menghubungi siapa pun dan menyadari bahwa pintu sudah terkunci dari luar?" Dia menatapku.

Aku pun menatapnya, sudah merasakan suasana yang tidak nyaman saat menatapnya, Aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku akan... melindungi diriku dan akan waspada terhadapmu."  
Seketika matanya menyipit ," Kau salah."

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerangmu sebelum aku melihatnya dengan jelas." jelasku , "tapi bukan berarti aku mempercayaimu juga."

Dia membungkukkan kepalanya, "Kau salah...aku salah...Kita semua di sini salah..."

Aku menangkap ekspresi wajahnya dan bertanya "Apakah yang kau maksud teman dalam grupmu?" Dia tersenyum pasrah dan merendahkan kepalanya , "Aroma tehmu cukup baik." Aku melihatnya yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Oh kau pernah mencoba ini Kris?"

"Bi Luo Chun, teman lamaku. Aku tau rasanya dan kami sering meminumnya. "Selama dia berbicara aku merasa seperti teman lamanya. "Teman Chinamu yang tinggal di korea?"

"Betul." Dia menjawab, "Kami tak bebas untuk meminum ini, hanya selama musim semi, teh ini menjadi seperti pengganti minuman anggur." Tatapannya yang terlihat mengenang akan sesuatu.

"Teman lamamu itu apakah dia masih tinggal di korea?"tanyaku. Dia terdiam sebentar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu, tapi biar ku tebak dia tidak ingin kembali ke Korea. Dia ingin pulang ke rumahya, hehe."

Aku menatapnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak punya banyak teman. Aku iri padanya. Dia selalu mengatakan untuk selalu ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Karena untukku, aku sendri tak tahu di mana rumahku berada." "Aku pikir perkataanmu benar. Aku hidup bukan karena mendapatkan anugrah, melainkan sebagai sebuah hukuman."

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation by DEERTORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart

Edited by septiandara21

 **cr .**


	3. Chapter 2

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 2

 **KRIS' POV**

Cuaca LA lebih dingin dari yang diperkirakan, tapi selain itu, hari itu tidak ada yang berbeda. Sebelum pendaratan pesawat, kami berjalan menuju area bagasi. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin berjalan didepanku dan terdengar olehku suara lengkingan Baekhyun dan tawa berat Chanyeol. Leader Junmyun, D.O, Jongdae dan Minseok berada di bagian tengah ketika Luhan dan Sehun terus menempel berduaan seperti biasanya dan bertindak seperti tak dilihat oleh siapapun. Tao disebelahku menunjukkan ekpresinya yang frustasi karena foto predebutnya yang tersebar di internet kemarin malam. Yixing seperti biasanya terdiam di belakangnya berkutat dengan headphone di telinganya memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Aku memperlambat langkahku padanya, menariknya menghadapku,"Kamu harus berheti mendengarkan musik kalau tidak kau tidak akan medengar orang memanggilmu nanti." kataku. Dia melihatku kebingungan dan memberikan ekspresi mengerti, "Ok. No problem." Namun dia masih belum mau melepaskan headphonenya. Aku berbalik pasrah dan kembali pada Tao dan masalah yang dia pikirkan. Aku tetap pada moodku yang sedang tidak baik karena insomniaku semalam, aku memikirkan Yixing yang ditegur manajer dan diberikan sedikit skorsing dan itu berarti liburanku akan terbuang juga.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal dan berekspresi seperti orang tuamu meninggal saja? Atau ada yang kurang jelas dari ucapanku?" Luhan selalu banyak bicara seperti biasa saat kami menunggu koper kami. Yixing melepaskan headphonenya, ia berkata,"Dia diam-diam sedang turut berduka cita atas hidupmu."

"Sebenarnya hidupku sangat menyenangkan, lebih tepatnya sebelum aku bertemu denganmu." Kata Luhan sambil menatap keluar, "Jika aku berhasil mencapai van tanpa cedera, hidupku akan sempurna, omong-omong kamu belum mencukur janggutmu. " Katanya serius pada Yixing.

"Kau belum mencukur kakimu semalam, aku bisa merasakan aura yang 'sangat laki-laki' di pesawat tadi." kata Yixing sambil membetulkan kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa, apakah kau gugup?" Luhan tertawa, "Jika kau mampu, berbicaralah tentang perasaanmu terhadap hal itu di wawancara besok."

"Hambatan bahasa," Zhang Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akan lebih baik kalau aku hanya perlu berbicara bahasa mandarin, aku akan membiarkan leader kita menggunakan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih dan membantuku berbicara apa yang ingin aku katakan."

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti menjadi begitu menjijikkan ..." Tao berbicara dari samping dengan tampang benci, "Kau Luhan, tidak cukupkah bagimu hanya Sehun yang menjadi milikmu?"

"Apa katamu?" Sehun menyahut dengan suara dingin, hidungnya tersumbat.

"Tidak ada," jawab Luhan tersenyum, "Kita bicara tentang rencana liburan untuk tahun ini."

"Liburan? Kapan? Jika itu adalah liburan terakhir, maka aku harus mengikuti kau pulang. " Kata Sehun semangat.

"Mungkin ..." Luhan menatap Tao yang terkikik diam-diam, "Kemungkinannya antara 8 sampai 10 tidak akan terjadi. Saudaramu Yixing sudah diberitahu manajer mengenai hal itu. Lagipula, jam yang kamu beli sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk."

"Aku membelinya di _duty-free store_." Oh Sehun membenarkan alisnya.

"Hei? Kenapa aku tidak melihat kau membelinya, kapan membelinya? Kenapa tidak kau megajakku bersama untuk membeli satu juga ... " Luhan mulai merengek dengan Sehun, sementara Tao mencibir.

"Apakah akan ada banyak fans di sini?" Yixing melihat ke luar.

"Mungkin tidak." Kataku sambil menatap keluar juga, melihat bayanganku di kaca dan mulai memperbaiki rambutku dan kerah bajuku.

"Sudahlah, kau yang paling tampan di seluruh dunia." Yixing mengejekku.

"Terima kasih." tapi aku terus berkaca, "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau bicara manis." Tiba-tiba, ada yg datang menghinaku, " Ini juga pertama kalinya saya bertemu orang idiot."

"IQmu masih belum banyak berkembang, Yixing. Kau memang sudah melewati masa mudamu." Kata Luhan sambil menyeret koper di belakang.

"Hei! Ketika kau keluar nanti, cari sebuah van pickup kuning, jangan sampai tersesat!" seruku.

Aku kembali berkaca, Yixing memandang keluar lagi, dan mengenakan headphone-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berada di lobi bandara. Ternyata fans sangat banyak diluar dugaan kami. Akhirnya kami hanya bisa menunduk mengikuti arah jalan staff di depan kami.

"Kemana lagi Yixing?" Aku melihat ke arah kerumunan di belakang dan bertanya Luhan.

"Bukankah ia mengikutimu?" Kata Luhan."Siapa bilang dia mengikutiku?" Aku terus mencari dan akhirnya melihat Zhang Yixing di pojok, berjalan kearah yang berlainan.

"Zhang Yixing!" Teriakku, headphone ditelinganya membuatnya tidak mendengar teriakanku.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang melihat hal itu, mengayunkan tangannya dan berteriak ke arah Zhang Yixing, "Yixing ~Disini ~ ~ ~!"

Mengamati Yixing yang semakin salah jalan, Aku mendesah dan mengejarnya. "Kau masih terus berjalan?!" Aku menepuk bahunya dan melepas headphone-nya, "Apakah kau akan mati tidak mendengarkan musik sebentar saja?"

Zhang Yixing menatapku dengan bingung dan menunjuk kearah yang dia tuju, "Bukankah itu van kuning kita ..."

Aku berbalik untuk melihat sosok Minseok di depan van melambaikan tangan kepada kami dan berkata, "Van yang ini." Saat aku menarik Yixing ke arah Minseok.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalimat lengkap ia katakan sebelumnya, "Bukankah itu van kuning kita..."

5 menit kemudian, kami semua telah naik van, di kursi co-driver duduk orang Asia yang mengaku sebagai staf penerimaan sementara pengemudi menyerupai lokal.

"Semua staf lainnya mengendarai van lain langsung menuju hotel kalian." Ia berbicara dengan fasih dalam bahasa Korea, "Sebentar lagi, kalian akan bergabung kembali dengan mereka."

"Bolehkah saya bertanya," kata Kim Junmyeon "dimana kita akan menginap dan berapa lama perjalanan ini?"

Orang-orang di depan tersenyum kecil, "Hotel kalian letaknya strategis, jadi cuman sebentar."

"Sial! Ponselku tidak dapat digunakan di Amerika Serikat? Seharusnya bisa kugunakan. " seru Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai mengutak-atik HPnya

"Sudahlah mungkin sinyalnya," kata Chanyeol, "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin untuk sementara ... Lihatlah di luar! Ini poster promosi untuk konser kita!" Perhatiannya teralihkan pada papan besar di luar jendela.

"Itu benar"  
"Sepertinya seperti kita cukup populer di sini"  
"Ada begitu banyak fans menyambut kita"

Aku lalu melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang terus berbicara tentang jam di tangan Sehun berlanjut ke cincin yang dikenakan Luhan, aku seperti penonton, mereka sangat dekat. Jongin sudah lama memasuki mimpinya saat ia naik van, Tao sedang melatih perkenalan bahasa Inggris-nya nanti sedangkan Chanyeol memiringkan kepala untuk beristirahat di pundakku.

Zhang Yixing yang jelas masuk dunianya sendiri lagi menoleh dan memberiku muka ketakutan.

"Apakah kau yakin kita berada di van yang benar?" Tanyanya. "Jika tidak?" aku menatapnya lurus. Lalu saat itu juga semua sudah mulai tertidur, dan aku pun mulai mengantuk.

Dia tampak buram di pengelihatanku, melirik telepon, dan kembali menatapku lagi, "Apa yang salah denganmu, bangun, aku berbicara padamu ..."

"Apa itu?" Ingatanku tidak jelas, semua yang ku ingat adalah sinar matahari yang hangat berseri-seri sore itu.

"Hari sebelumnya... seseorang yang menegurku... yang mengangkat telepon ... " suaranya terdengar samar dalam ingatanku, " ... adalah seorang wanita ... "

Tepat sebelum rasa kantuk mengambil alih diriku, aku masih bisa mengingat orang yang bingung itu, mengetuk kepalanya di satu sisi dan menatap orang-orang yang tidur di sisi lain. Setelah itu ... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

...

Ketika aku bangun, Jongin sudah terbangun. Kami semua terbaring di atas karpet di ruang tamu di daerah terpencil dan aku menyadari ada sesuatu di leherku.

"Sudahlah itu tidak akan mempan. Aku sudah mencoba melepaskannya, tapi tidak bisa." Kata Jongin sambil duduk di sofa.

"Kapan kau bangun?" Tanyaku

"5 menit yang lalu."

Melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10, kami telah tertidur selama lebih dari 4 jam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan kami?" aku berusaha mengguncang Luhan yang terjaga.

"Tak ada gunanya." Dia berbicara datar, "Sebentar lagi juga mereka akan bangun."

Benar saja, semua orang berdiri. Tao menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke toilet, Chanyeol histeris menyadari bahwa ponsel dan tasnya hilang, Baekhyun terkagum dengan design mewah villa yg di pinggiran kota ini dan kemudian mengeluh karena kehausan, Sehun mengeluhkan sesuatu sementara Luhan mengerutkan dahi, menekan pelipisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Yixing sedang mencoba berusaha kuat melepas kalung yg melekat dilehernya, aku menghampiri dan menepuk tangannya supaya dia berhenti.

Ruangan yg aneh dengan warna-warna yang tidak cocok, cermin besar di dinding di samping pintu, mesin DDR ditempatkan di sudut dan ada rubiks digantungkan dekat tangga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Junmyeon bertanya saat ia berjalan ke arahku dan Jongin, menggelengkan kepalanya, mendesah dan kemudian memperbaiki rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Jongin tetap duduk di sofa, menatap pintu.

"Itu adalah pintu yang dikunci dengan sandi password." Katanya.

"Apa? Apakah kita diculik?!" kata Baekhyun ketakutan, ia lalu mengamati ruangan, mencari telepon, tapi gagal.

Dari saat kita menaiki van itu, itu sudah mencurigakan." kata Luhan, "Tapi sudah terlambat untuk mengatakannya sekarang.. "

"Bagaimana mungkin, kita baru saja sampai di Amerika ..." Chanyeol kata dengan mata murung.

"Mungkin ulah sasaeng fans," kata Baekhyun dengan mata penuh harapan, "Mungkin itu hanya lelucon."

Semua orang diam, jelas tidak ada yang percaya itu. "Mungkin jawaban itu lebih baik." kata Junmyeon dengan menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Tao menunjuk dinding di belakang kami dan berteriak, "Lihat, apa itu."

Pada dinding di samping cermin, terdapat tulisan berbahasa inggris. Kata-kata yang konyol.

"Dear boys, selamat datang ke White Paradise, rumah paling ajaib di LA.

Mari kita bermain sebuah permainan.

Ada baiknya bagi kalian untuk mengetahui hal-hal berikut:

Jangan mencoba untuk keluar dari rumah, itu diluar kemampuan kalian,

Ada kalung di leher kalian saat ini dan ada pisau kecil yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Ini akan memberi kalian sedikit hukuman jika melanggar aturan.

Kalian harus berpisah menjadi dua tim.

Kedua anak laki-laki yang berdiri paling dekat ke pintu akan menjadi kapten. Kedua kapten akan memilih anggota tim pertama mereka. Orang-orang yang terpilih dapat memilih anggota berikutnya dan seperti itu seterusnya sampai tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Permainan ini sangat sederhana dan hanya memiliki dua aturan:

1\. Setelah 48 jam, hanya satu orang yang harus hidup di rumah ini.

2\. Dua anak laki-laki terakhir yang masih hidup harus dalam satu tim.

Good luck anak-anak tersayang. Kami berharap yang terbaik dari keberuntungan di akhir pekan ini.

-Penjaga Rumah Anda-"

"Apa artinya, leader?" tanya Tao padaku.

Aku belum sadar betul, tapi penunjuk waktu di atas pintu yang telah menunjukkan serangkaian angka. **47 jam 59 menit 59 detik.**

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation by DEERTORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart

Edited by septiandara21  
 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post.**


	4. Chapter 3

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 3

Ini adalah hitungan mundur seperti angka-angka yang mengalami proses penyusutan. Seiring waktu berakhir detik demi detik, rumah itu terbenam ke dalam keheningan yg memekakkan telinga.

"Mereka mengatakan kepada kita ... tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini dan selain itu, ada pisau terbenam di dalam kalung ini." Kata Chanyeol, wajahnya bergidik ngeri.

"Dalam waktu 2 hari, hanya akan ada satu orang yang bertahan." Aku melihat ekspresi ketakutan mereka.

"Dan juga, kita harus dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok, dua orang terakhir yang bertahan hidup harus berasal dari kelompok yang sama." Kata Luhan, "Jika ada pelanggaran aturan", ia menunjuk pada lehernya, "Pisau itu yang akan berperan, muncul dari kalung ini. "

Setiap orang tanpa terkecuali berubah diam, satu-satunya suara berasal dari jam hitung mundur, tak henti-hentinya berdetik, terus berkurang.

"Metode Tim ..." Jongdae berbisik, "Dua orang yang paling dekat dengan pintu akan menjadi kapten, mereka akan mulai dengan memilih anggota tim, yang dipilih kemudian akan melanjutkan untuk memilih orang berikutnya dan seterusnya sampai semua orang sudah terbagi ke dalam 2 kelompok."

Semua orang berbalik, menatap pada dua orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu, Minseok dan Zhang Yixing.

"Gila, akankah kalian yang percaya omong kosong ini, ini pasti ulah fans yang iseng!" Kata Minseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan melemparkan kursi ke jendela.

Kemampuan jendela yang bisa menahan segala pukulan itu sama seperti kaca yang tidak bisa dirusak, namun kemudian Minseok yang berdiri tepat di samping jendela itu jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol berjalan terhuyung-huyung untuk melihat dan menjerit, ia jatuh ke satu sisi, melihat darah yang keluar dari leher Minseok membentuk sebuah kolam darah di daerah sekitar kakinya.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, semua orang yang bersikap tak acuh menjadi meledak dalam suasana kacau. Baekhyun berlari ke lantai 2 dan berteriak, Jongin menjatuhkan set gelas teh ke lantai sementara Luhan dan Yixing memucat saat mereka menyaksikan peristiwa yang terjadi tepat di hadapan mereka itu, Sehun beberapa kali muntah dan mencengkeram perutnya karena merasa jijik.

Jongdae adalah yang paling histeris, tak hanya ia berjalan ke depan untuk memeluk Xiumin, ia pun membalik-balikannya. Jerit panik dan suara kekacauan, termasuk milikku, bergema ke sekitar ruangan seiring dengan kemunculan pisau dan sayatan merah dalamnya yg rumit membuatnya nampak di pandangan seluruh orang .

"Apa-apaan ini! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan!" teriak Jongdae dan bergegas ke pintu depan, meninju mesin passwordnya. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon bergegas maju sementara Jongdae terus menangis dan mencoba segala macam kombinasi nomor ...

"Anda masih memiliki dua kesempatan" suara yang otomatis keluar dari mesin tersebut, Jongdae panik mencoba lagi.

"Anda memiliki satu kesempatan" Kata suara mesin tersebut.

"Berhentilah!" teriak Jongin dari belakang.

"Kau kurang beruntung, selamat tinggal."

Semua orang berdiri terpaku. Tangisan Jongdae terhenti. Dia jatuh ke tanah dan di saat itu genangan darah yang mengalir, mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Sejenak seisi rumah terdiam, hanya suara darah yang mengalir terus-menerus yang dapat terdengar.

"Jongdae?" Chanyeol berbisik sambil berjalan ke depan, mengamati mesin password, memeriksa Minseok yang terjatuh, sulit memercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mengapa seseorang mencoba untuk memecahkan kode sandi bisa mati?!" terlintas wajahnya pucat dan berteriak "KENAPA?!" menatap 4 sudut ruangan.

"Tidak," ia bergumam, "Aku harus keluar dari sini ..." Dan saat ia berbicara, dia mengelilingi tempat ini, memasuki dapur, menaiki kompor dan menghantam atap jendela. Atapnya tetap diam dan tenang. Dia turun dengan napas berat, mengambil panci dan berjalan ke atas kompor lagi dengan niat untuk memecahkan jendela atap itu tapi satu detik sebelum itu, aku bergegas masuk untuk mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Dia berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga dan berteriak, "Aku tidak ingin mati di sini! Bagaimana kau tahu itu tidak dapat ditembus! "

Aku terhuyung-huyung beberapa langkah sebelum berjalan ke arahnya dan memberinya tamparan yang keras di wajahnya, ia terdiam.

"Apakah kau ingin mati?" aku menatapnya.

"Kami tidak sebodoh itu." Aku berjalan, menyambar panci darinya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, tertunduk.

Aku hampir lupa sudah berapa lama sejak semua orang terdiam, seolah-olah itu sudah menjadi keabadian.

Seiring dengan berkurangnya waktu di _countdown timer_ itu sudah setengah jam berlalu, Junmyeon memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Mari kita cari tempat yang gelap dan remang-remang dan letakkan mereka disana." Dia menatap kepada mayat-mayat berlumuran darah. Semua orang berdiri dan memulai pencarian tanpa tujuan. Seretan kaki mereka membayang-bayangi kemampuan berbicara mereka.

"Ada ruang bawah tanah di sana." Sehun membuka pintu dan berbalik untuk berbicara.

Ruang bawah tanah itu sekitar 2 lantai lebih dalam, tidak ada lampu, dingin dan di ujungnya terdapat sebuah pintu yang terkunci, tampak mirip seperti garasi. Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo membawa Jongdae sementara Luhan dan aku mengangkat Minseok, menjelajahi jalan masuk. Mebel-mebel tua disimpan di sisi-sisinya. Setengah jalan telah dilalui, aku sepertinya telah menendang sebuah rak logam atau sejenisnya dan telah membuatnya tergeser, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Di mana kita akan meletakkan mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sedalam yang kita bisa." Kata Junmyeon.

Ketika aku keluar, aku melihat Yixing dan Jongin berlutut dan mengelap noda darah. Semua orang kembali duduk, papan hitung mundur memperlihatkan waktu: 46 jam 32 menit.

"Bagaimana?" Kata Jongin sambil mengelap tangannya, seperti menanyai semua orang dan bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Melihat peraturan permainan yang terdapat di dinding tidak berubah, "Mungkin," ini pertama kalinya aku gagap ketika berbicara, "Kita harus, kita harus terbagi menjadi 2 tim."

Semua orang menatapku kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Junmyeon. Sindiran macam apa ini, semua orang menyadarinya.

Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah bertanya bahwa ini adalah cara kerjanya.

Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ini seharusnya dilakukan seperti itu? Dia mengembalikan tatapanku.

Apakah beradaptasi terhadap aturan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup? Aku menatapnya lagi.

Mungkin, bukankah kita sudah diajarkan hal itu sejak kecil? Dia perlahan-lahan menurunkan pandangannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua orang terdekat ke pintu, Yixing dan Chanyeol.

"Mari kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok." Dia mengumumkan.

Dua orang berdiri diam dan berjalan menuju pusat dari ruang tamu di mana ada dua karpet, satu hijau, satu biru.

Yixing yang berdiri di atas karpet biru mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Siapa yang memilih pertama?"

"Mari kita gunakan cara lama kita." Chanyeol tersenyum dan berbicara.

Keduanya berhitung sampai tiga dan mengulurkan tangan mereka bersama-sama. Memang, Yixing belum pernah beruntung bermain game ini. Suit tangan.

Menatap kepada tim original K, Chanyeol ragu-ragu selama 10 detik.

"Jongin." Katanya. Jongin berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke sisinya, mereka tampaknya telah berjabat tangan di belakang.

"Kris." Yixing berteriak ketika Jongin sampai, seperti yang kuduga. Pada saat itu, aku melihat mata Luhan meredup beberapa detik.

Aku berdiri tepat di samping Yixing, Jongin menatap kami kosong dan menyebut nama yang membuat kami semua terkejut, "Luhan." Aku merasakan tangan Yixing mencengkeramku seolah-olah mengekspresikan sakit maagnya. Udara terasa begitu sesak, Luhan mengerutkan dahi sesaat sebelum dia berdiri dan perlahan-lahan jalan di atas karpet. Aku memandang Jongin dan hampir mengatakan, "Kenapa?"

Dia tidak menatapku balik tapi malah, "Karena kau ingin kemenangan, tetapi tanpa Luhan, kau tidak akan menang." Dia mengangkat dagunya, "Juga, aku tidak ingin salah paham dengan hal-hal yang akan kau katakan dalam bahasa Cina nantinya."

Telah meremehkan ketenangan dan kejernihan berpikirnya, aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum padanya, berteriak, "Oh Sehun, kemarilah!"

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation by DEERTORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart

This chapter was edited by citrahf and seoulofheart

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**  
 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 4

Aku mesti mengakui, itu adalah salah satu dari pembalasan yang aku pernah lakukan. Namun, itu jelas tindakan yang salah dan berujung bencana.

"Tao." Kata Luhan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk setelah beberapa detik terbisu.

Tao melompat setelah membeku selama dua detik, "Sialan! Luhan mengapa kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku!"

"Aku tidak melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu." Pada saat ini rumah ini telah menjadi sebuah panggung untuk komunikasi dalam bahasa China dan semua orang terlihat seperti orang dungu yang mencoba mengartikan apa isi dari argumen-argumen mereka. Bagaimanapun, hal ini tidak terlalu menantang untuk disadari, dari sejak Jongin memilih Luhan, mulut Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa tertutup*.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Tao, "Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri memilihmu."

"Aku tidak mau bergabung!" wajah Tao memerah.

"Seenaknya melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, sialan aku tidak mengikuti permainan ini lagi!" Luhan bereaksi dengan gelisahnya, sangat berkebalikan dengan kepribadiannya yang biasa, suaranya dan Tao saling bersahutan. Semua member Korea tampak ketakutan saat kedua orang itu bertengkar. Kyungsoo bertanya pada Junmyeon dengan pelan apa yang mereka katakan, sementara Junmyeon menyeretnya dari belakang Tao dengan lembut. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat Baekhyun, mungkin merasa menyesal karena tidak memilih ia pertama, situasi yang belum terjadi tentu saja bukanlah suatu yang dapat ia kontrol ataupun prediksi.

"Luhan ..." Yixing memanggilnya dengan lembut, Luhan akhirnya menghentikan pertengkaran. Tao menatapku dengan lehernya yang nampak merah terang dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengantisipasi kata dariku.

Kelompok Tao mungkin akan menang, aku mendesah ringan dan berpikir bahwa mungkin dia mempunyai pendapat yang sama denganku.

"Karena seseorang telah memilihmu, pergilah." Aku berbicara dengan dingin kepadanya dalam bahasa Korea. "Kamu terlalu tidak bersabar dalam hidup."

Tao menatapku dengan matanya yang memerah sementara yang lain memiliki wajah yang menggambarkan kecanggungan. Namun itu tidak masalah, aku selalu bisa untuk menghindari atmosfer canggung.

Dia berjalan dengan kakinya yang panjang ramping ke arahku, "Kau sudah memikirkannya dengan jernih ?"

"Aku bukan dalam posisi untuk merenungkan hal itu," aku memandang dirinya dengan santai, kemudian kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menghindari kontak mata sebelum mengabaikan percakapannya dalam bahasa China, dan aku kemudian berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, "Berhentilah selalu menempel padaku, aku telah merepotkanmu dalam waktu yang lama. "

Dia tidak berbicara untuk sesaat, mungkin karena sakitnya kata-kataku atau mungkin karena ekspresi bodohku yang berpengalaman ini?

 _"Apakah ini_ _suatu ke_ _benar_ _an_ _atau_ _ke_ _palsu_ _an_ _?"_ bocah konyol itu sekarang menanggapinya dengan serius, sial, diam-diam aku meyalahkan diriku sendiri karena membuat masalah tambah runyam.

" _Aku_ _adalah orang yang tidak berbohong_." Ucapku.

"Aku akan pergi ke kelompok itu, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kebenaran yang kau ucapkan itu tulus." Matanya menajam dan sedikit memerah. Dari pemahamanku tentang diri Tao, aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya itu akan membentuk tetesan air mata yang kemudian akan menyembur menjadi lembah air mata.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya, kemudian menatap papan hitung mundur, "Kau telah menyia-nyiakan waktu semua orang begitu banyak."

"Untuk apa pula kau menyimpan sejumlah waktu itu?" Sungguh air matanya mulai mengalir, "Untuk membunuh?!" Teriak ia kepadaku. Chanyeol segera menahannya dari belakang, menggunakan bahasa Korea untuk menenangkannya dengan lembut, Luhan dan Sehun keduanya menatap ke lantai. Aku dengan tenang menyeka air liur yg dia ludahi ke wajahku.

Saat aku melihat dia diseret ke kelompok itu, aku buru-buru memanggil Sehun, "berikutnya." Kemudian menoleh pada kalung di leher Tao, terima kasih Tuhan, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sehun menangkat kepalanya seperti mati rasa, seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, ia tampaknya masih tidak menyadari apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan menatapku dengan kebingungan.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk memilih." Kataku lembut.

Dia dengan kaku mengangkat kepalanya lagi, meneliti orang-orang yang tersisa, Baekhyun, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo, kemudian ia memandang Chanyeol dan Luhan yang berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan sebelum berkata dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang depresi, "Apa yang terjadi ketika aku sudah selesai memilih?"

Aula tersunyi selama dua detik, hingga aku menyadari suara jam berdetak.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Seolah bermalas-malasan , Sehun tersenyum dan berkata "Yah, terserah."

Chanyeol dan Jongin bertemu pandang, Yixing tanpa sadar mengerling padaku, aku menunduk dan berpikir sendiri, aku sudah melakukan hal yang begitu 'baik' .

"Sehun ... kau harus memilih salah satu..." kata Chanyeol cemas.

Kepala Sehun tetap terbenam dalam keheningan.

"Jika kau tidak memilih, kita yang akan memilih" Kata Luhan.

"Baekhyun." Ketika suara Luhan melembut, Sehun melengking. Aku melihat Chanyeol memejamkan mata, membungkuk dengan tangannya di lututnya, rambutnya jatuh berantakan tepat di samping telinganya. Jongin bertindak seolah-olah ia tersiram air panas oleh sesuatu, menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi dahinya saat ia berbalik.

Baekhyun berdiri di samping Sehun dengan mata yang murung, Yixing sekali lagi menatapku tanpa maksud yang tidak diketahui, aku mengira bahwa ia mungkin menyesal memilihku. "Sekarang giliranmu." Kataku pada Tao, matanya mencerminkan kolam air yang mati yang begitu jelasnya memperlihatkan hilangnya gairah untuk memikirkan organisme seperti diriku ini. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon saling berpandangan tak berdaya dan tampaknya membisikkan sebuah rencana.

"Ini semua begitu identik," Junmyeon pura-pura tertawa, "Ini tidak berarti kita akan langsung menjadi musuh, kita dapat memikirkan alternatif-alternatif ..." katanya, "Karena Kris sudah ada di grup ini, aku akan pergi ke grup Chanyeol." Ia menatapku, mengerti nasihatku.

"Tentu saja, tak masalah." Aku mengangguk dengan segera, kemudian, dia dan Kyungsoo berjalan dan berdiri di samping Tao dan Baekhyun secara berurutan.

Karpet hijau dan karpet biru, masing-masing berdiri lima orang berurutan. Aku menyaksikan emosi kemarahan mendadak dari Luhan dan Tao, kutundukkan kepalaku dan berharap aku tidak mengungkapkan apapun.

Mata Luhan seperti terlem ke lantai, dia mungkin tak mampu menahan tatapan yang datang dari Yixing dan Sehun. Tao memandang ke pintu dengan matanya yang kemerahan, ia mungkin berpikir bahwa begitu ia keluar dari pintu itu, ia tidak akan pernah mau memperhatikanku lagi.

 _Bagaimanapun_ _Tao,_ _bila kau berhasil keluar dari pintu itu_ _,_ _kau akan memaafkan_ _aku._

Ini mungkin sudah keseluruhannya, ingatanku tampaknya telah menghapus banyak yang lainnya... dalam ingatan yang samar-samar, aku melihat Yixing berjalan kemudian menepuk pundak Luhan, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Baekhyun berpelukan dan saling membenamkan kepala mereka bersama-sama, Junmyeon duduk di pojok, seolah-olah memerangkapi dirinya sendiri dalam wadah pemikirannya, smentara Sehun berjongkok di sudut, melamun. Luhan tampaknya telah melihat Sehun tetapi tidak menghampirinya.

 _Bila aku mengetahui hal ini pada momen itu, mataku adalah perekam tunggal dari keseluruhan episode ini, satu-satunya memori yang berharga dan eksklusif, Aku akan bersikeras untuk membiarkannya tetap terbuka lebar untuk mengamati seluruh orang satu-persatu. Bila waktu dapat diputar-ulang pada momen itu, aku pasti akan bersedia membayarnya, apapun biayanya_ _._

Tim Chanyeol dan Jonngin menduduki seluruh lantai 2 jadi secara wajar kami tinggal di lantai pertama. Meskipun jumlah kamar tidur di lantai dasar terbats, hanya satu, tapi untungnya, ada kamar mandi dan dapur yang terpisah. Namun jelas di dalam situasi seperti ini, semuanya tidak memiliki minat untuk tidur.

Kami menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar, tidak adanya air. Air minum tidak ditemukan dan bahkan penyiram toilet pun disegel, air yang menyembur keluar dimurnikan di samping alat cuci pembersih, air berbusa yang berwarna biru tampak sangat tak bisa diandalkan.

Untungnya, ada cukup roti isi di lemari es untuk memberi makan semua orang di lantai ini selama dua hari.

Sewajarnya, kita tidak mengetahui persediaan dan fasilitas yang terdapat di lantai dua. Meskipun kami belum membuat batas-batas dari dua tim secara jelas, memaksakan gangguan pada kelompok lain itu pasti bukanlah ide yang baik. Jika seluruh bangunan hanya memiliki satu dapur, semua yang bisa kukatakan adalah semoga beruntung. Berbagi makanan adalah sesuatu yang kita wajar kita lakukan dahulu tapi sekarang ... Aku tak tahu pasti.

Lewat pertengahan subuh, lima orang terbaring atau duduk di dalam kamar tidur yang kurang lebih berukuran dua puluh meter ini, kelelahan memenuhi udara tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang pergi tidur.

"Haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada." Kataku.

"Terus mengapa kau menyarankan pemisahan kelompok." ucapnya, menatapku.

Aku terjaga, Baekhyun menarik-narik bajunya, "Leader Junmyeon yang tadi berinisiatif." "Tidak," Kyungsoo menatap ke lantai, "Orang itu adalah dia**, Junmyeon hanya mematuhi ."

Aku tahu, aku adalah penjahatnya di balik pembagian kelompok, mendengarkan beberapa kuliah tentu sesuatu yang tak dapat dihindari.

"Apa gunanya mengatakan apapun sekarang," Sehun memutar matanya, "Kalau kau punya pendapat, kenapa tadi kau tidak menyuarakannya." Kyungsoo memandang Sehun, "Karena kau tidak memiliki pendapat, aku juga tidak berani menyuarakan pendapatku. "

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar ..." ucap Yixing letih, "Kondisi sudah seburuk ini, bisakah kita tidak memiliki masalah internal..." Kyungsoo memandang Yixing dan berkata, "Kau leadernya, kami akan mendengarkanmu."

"Mendengarkan aku?" Yixing tersenyum palsu, "Aku hanya kebetulan berada di dekat pintu itu."

Sehun memandang Yixing, kemudian menatapku balik dan berkata "Aku setuju dengan apapun." Baekhyun sembunyi di belakang Sehun, bersandar ke kasur, "Kris adalah yang paling tua di sini dan telah menjadi leader M untuk waktu yang sangat lama, kami akan mendengarkanmu. " Untuk sesaat., tidak ada yang berbicara. Sejujurnya aku memiliki tingkat ketertarikan yang sangat rendah terhadap tugas memimpin seperti ini.

Tapi Yixing menyikutku, aku berbalik dan melihat rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan matanya yang mengantisipasiku mengatakan sesuatu. Perasaan itu seperti ketika orang yang telah kau begitu percayai menutup matamu, membawamu ke ujung dari sebuah jurang, hanya untuk berkata dalam antisipasi yang meluap-luap "Cepat buka pintunya, kita sudah di rumah."

Aku menoleh dengan tak berdaya dan menatap yang lainnya , "Kita telah debut bersama-sama untuk waktu yang lama, meskipun tak ada banyak waktu tersisa untuk dihabiskan bersama-sama, namun bekerja sama bukanlah tidak mungkin, itu hanya seperti bagaimana kita melakukannya di masa lalu, bukan." kataku.

"Di masa lalu kita bekerja sama demi ketenaran, sekarang... untuk bertahan hidup, kita perlu kemauan yang lebih kuat." Kataku sambil tersenyum..

"Aku lihat doronganmu untuk terkenal begitu besar," Sehun menatapku, "dukungan dari interaksi antara leader Kris dan para member."

Aku berhenti sejenak dan berkata, "Aku jarang berinteraksi seintim ini dengan orang."

"Kau belum pernah?" Katanya dengan sedikit makna agresifitas.

Aku menyesuaikan posisi dudukku dengan sedikit ketertarikan, "Aku akui, ada kalanya. Namun pada saat ini, " Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya " Apakah kau bahkan punya kuasa untuk berkomentar? Atau harus aku katakan, kau benar-benar tidak menyadari orang merekammu ketika kau berinteraksi intim dengan orang lain? "

Sehun menatapku dalam kebingungan, "Tentu saja itu karena ada orang-orang yg memperhatikanku, pernahkah kau melihatku berinteraksi intim secara pribadi?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan retoris[1], tiga orang sisanya memutar mata mereka.

"Aku bahkan bukan gay." Tambahnya dalam kebodohan, tentu saja, tak seorang pun dalam situasi seperti itu memiliki suasana hati untuk menjadikan hal itu lelucon.

"Tadi apa katamu tentang yang mereka lakukan?" Yixing menyesuaikan kepalanya dan memandang ke luar jendela, menunjuk langit-langit.

"Mungkin leader sedang rapat dengan mereka." Kata Kyungsoo bingung.

"Chanyeol mungkin merepotkan leader," Tambah Baekhyun, "Jongin mungkin tertidur karena diskusi yang membosankan."

"Singkatnya," Kata Yixing, "Mereka mendiskusikan cara-cara untuk berhubungan dengan kita."

"Mungkin tidak," kataku, "Mungkin topik mereka sama kekanakannya seperti kita."

"Menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku memilih Luhan daripada kau sebelumnya, situasi apa yang akan terjadi saat ini?" Yixing melihatku, menyipitkan mata dan menyenggolku.

"Aku akan berada di tim mereka, merencanakan cara untuk membunuhmu dengan baik."

"Kenapa aku? "Yixing tiba-tiba berbicara dalam bahasa Cina.

"Karena aku suka melakukan tugas-tugas yang menantang." Kataku.

Dia membeku selama dua detik dan kemudian mendorongku, mengungkapkan protesnya yang menyenangkan.

"Aku haus." Sehun menatap kami, berdiri, menunjukkan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tidak ada air, sudah ku cek," kataku, "bahkan kamar mandi dan dapur tak ada air. Kecuali kau ingin pergi ke lantai atas dan menanyakan apakah mereka punya. "

"Apakah vas di ruang tamu ada airnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Kata Yixing.

"Kehausan telah membuat jiwaku gila." Kata Baekhyun, "Bila setangkai bunga dapat mengonsumsi senyawa penting seperti itu, aku pun bisa."

"Ya sudah kau pergi lihatlah," kataku pada Baekhyun," Jangan nyalakan lampunya untuk memberi tahu mereka, bila ada airnya, bawa semua bersama vasnya. "

"Baiklah." Dia berjuang untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Dalam hitungan menit, semua rasa kantuk kami hilang dengan teriakan Baekhyun, jeritannya yang nada tinggi berasal dari ruang tamu, "Siapa kau! Jangan mendekat! " Dan setelah itu, terdengar suara kaca hancur dan pecah.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Cepat!" Tanpa perintahku, semua orang bergegas dan berlari ke pintu. Bahkan sebelum pintunya terbuka, suara rintihan lain terdengar dan diikuti oleh suara seretan.

Aku membuka pintu, gelap gulita. Jeritan Baekhyun yang lain memberitahuku dimana ia berada. Aku melihat seseorang memegang sesuatu yang menusuk seorang lainnya, semua dari kita melihatnya. Orang-orang dari lantai dua beringsut menuruni tangga, lampu menyala, dan di samping saklar berdiri Jongin. Tatapanku segera beralih ke pecahan kaca dan Baekhyun yang terduduk, di sampingnya terbaring seorang pria berlumuran darah dengan sepotong kaca telah menembus dadanya.

Orang itu, adalah Junmyeon.

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation by DEERTORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart

This chapter was edited and finished by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post.**

T/N:

* = mulut Chanyeol tidak bisa tertutup saking kagetnya akan situasi yang dihadapi.

** = dia yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah Kris.


	6. Chapter 5

h3 class="post-title entry-title"8 HOURS - CHAPTER 5/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div id="post-body-1388147755247937251" class="post-body entry-content"br /  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Leader!" seru Chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga, saat ia menuruni tangga, berlutut dan menyaksikan Junymeon tak berdaya. Jongin berlari mendekati dan mengangkat kepala junmyeon, meletakkannya di pahanya dan berusaha menghentikan darah yg keluar dari dada junmyeon dengan telapak tangannya, sepotong serpihan kaca tertancap di tulang rusuk kanan Junymeon, dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah terengah-engah tanpa berkata apapun./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Leader! Leader! kau tidak boleh mati!" tangis Chanyeol saat ia melihat nafas Junmyeon yang makin menipis. "Aku, aku .. mengapa .. Aku yang jadi leader? "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Baekhyun tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Jongin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Baekhyun, kemudian ke arah kami, Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun dengan kuat, air matanya jatuh. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan!"/span Seketika, span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Baekhyun mulai menangis juga dan menggelengkan kepalanya terus menerus./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Yixing berjongkok dan memegang bahu Baekhyun itu, "Ambil nafas sejenak, ceritakan apa yang terjadi."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku keluar mencari air" Baekhyun memandang Yixing lemah./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku tahu, lalu?" Tanya Yixing./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku berjalan ke sisi sofa dan menemukan seseorang... memakai topi, berdiri tepat di samping cermin dengan pisau... dan juga obor..." Kata Baekhyun tarbata-bata./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;" "Dia menatapku, memegang pisau di samping wajahnya dan mendekatiku..." Baekhyun berbicara dan mulai menangis./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Lalu... kemudian... tangannya mendekatiku... jadi aku mendorongnya... " katanya, "ia jatuh ke belakang dan cermin itu hancur. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Dan kau terus membunuhnya?" Tanya Tao/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Tidak! Bukan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud! Aku tidak bermaksud! " ia menatap semua orang, panik. /span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Dia terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara parau dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku mengerti..."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Mata Baekhyun nampak kesulitan untuk mengingat semua yang terjadi dalam gelap , "Kemudian, kemudian, ia merangkak ke arahku dan meraih tanganku ..."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"br / a name="more"/a/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, rentetan kejadian begitu kentara jelas bagi mereka, Baekhyun telah mengambil sepotong pecahan cermin yang hancur dan menusukkannya pada Junmyeon./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Leader..." Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengerumuninya, kami tidak melangkah maju, mencoba memberikan ruang bagi mereka./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Namun, napas Junmyeon makin memburu, ia sudah lama kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara dan hanya terus menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengamati dan mencari seseorang dalam kerumunan kami, dan tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Jongin, seakan ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Akhirnya, setetes air mata jatuh, dan dia berhenti bernapas./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Mungkin itu air mata yang tersembunyi, karena ketika kuamati, tidak ada pisau di lantai, itu hanya obeng./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Luhan mengambil obeng dan sekrup yang terjatuh dekat cermin yang pecah, ia memandang Baekhyun, "Pisau yang kau maksud mungkin adalah ini"/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Sebelum menuju lantai atas, Junmyeon bercerita tentang kecurigaannya tentang suara yg terdengar dari dalam cermin ini." Luhan melanjutkan, "Dia tidak memberitahu kami akan turun dan langsung turun untuk memeriksa sendiri."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Dan mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kita?" Terlihat rasa dendam yang membara di mata Jongin, Luhan kehilangan kata-kata./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Bagaimana Luhan tahu dia akan turun, kau tidak bisa melemparkan kesalahan begitu saja kepada orang lain!" nada suara Tao seperti seseorang yang tidak berpikir sebelum berbicara./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Ia sendiri yang mengusulkan tidak menyalakan lampu, yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman oleh Baekhyun!"/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Hei, dongsaeng!" Kata Tao saat ia gelisah dengan lengan bajunya, "semuanya disebabkan oleh Baekhyun, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan kami, pada akhirnya ini hanyalah masalah Baekhyun yang tidak memercayai kami, ia berpikir bahwa kami akan keluar untuk membunuh mereka di tengah malam! "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Bukan begitu ..." kata Baekhyun saat ia menangis, aku pikir dia psikopat... "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kau tidak pantas menilai kepolosan dan cela Baekhyun" Chanyeol memandang lantai, bukan Tao, "Leader sendiri pasti memaafkannya, karena itu tidak disengaja."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Tentu saja bukan hakku,"mata Tao memerah lagi, "kalian semua tidak pernah ingin berada satu team denganku."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Huang Zitao berhenti berbicara!" Teriak Luhan dalam bahasa Cina./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jika kau tidak ingin berada di tim ini,harusnya kau bilang tadi," komentar Jongin sambil berjalan kedepan, "Kami tidak membutuhkanmu."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kau pikir aku tidak mengatakannya?" Mata Tao mencerminkan kemarahan sambil berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kenapa? Kau ingin berkelahi denganku?Hah?" mata Jongin yang juga penuh kemarahan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kau pikir kau akan menang?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Cukup." Kataku dingin./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri, dengan wajah basah karena air mata, ia berbalik untuk melirik Junmyeon, Yixing berjalan menarik Tao mundur. Tao memandang Yixing dengan sinis, sementara Yixing hanya menggeleng./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Chanyeol tidak pernah menanggalkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun sementara Jongin hanya menempel ke lantai, terpaku, tak berniat untuk bergerak sedikitpun./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Ini juga merupakan segmen dari permainan." Kataku pada Jongin./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Luhan menatap kami berdua sebelum datang ke depan menarik Jongin, "Ayo kita bawa leader ke ruang bawah tanah."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Meninggalkan kami dengan ekspresi yang ingin bersaing, Jongin berbalik dan mengangkat Junmyeon ke ruang bawah tanah bersama Chanyeol. Luhan bergegas untuk membantu membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah. Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk membersihkan jejak darah, dan beberapa potong kaca yang masih tersisa dinding, memantulkan wajah kami yang terpecah pecah./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Semuanya kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol dan lainnya bergegas kembali ke atas, aku meraih tangan Luhan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Apakah ada air di lantai atas?" Tanyaku padanya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Ia menggeleng tak sabar, "aku memeriksa, bahkan tidak ada air di kamar mandi,hanya ada banyak alcohol dan berbagai minuman keras."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Liquor? Mabuk bukanlah pilihan yang benar-benar buruk, tetapi jika aku mabuk sesudahnya, papan hitung mundur itu mungkin sudah menunjukkan angka 0./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kami punya makanan di sini," kata Yixing pada Luhan, aku menatap Yixing, mencoba tetap memperhatikan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Oh benarkah?" Luhan membungkukkan kepalanya, dan tetap diam./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Apakah kau lapar?" mata Yixing melebar dan bertanya pada Luhan dengan suara sangat tertekan. Hanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Yixing diminta untuk menurunkan berat badan dalam persiapan untuk debut dan Luhan telah mencuri sebungkus mie instan, saat itu, ia berkata "Kamu pasti lapar," dengan nada yang sama persis./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Hal-hal tertentu, secara alami telah menjadi kebiasaan/span/emspan style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yixing sementara Yixing menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berlari ke dapur, aku mengikutinya, melihatnya membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sandwich, "Hanya ada yang dingin, makanlah dengan cepat, makan di sini." Minta Yixing pada Luhan/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Luhan menatap Yixing, mengambil sandwich dan mulai melahapnya. Dia berusaha untuk mengunyah dan menelan dengan cepat. Mengungkapkan senyum yang belum pernah kulihat dalam waktu yang lama./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Si bodoh itu, keningnya yg berkerut terlihat seperti senyuman./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Apakah kau ingin tambah?" Yixing menunjuk lemari es./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Cukup." Luhan mengelap mulutnya, "Jika aku tidak kembali sesegera mungkin, mereka akan mencurigaiku." Luhan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat padaku, "Terima kasih. " ucapnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Setelah ia cukup jauh dariku, meskipun itu hanya sandwich, aku anggap berterima kasih tidaklah penting, aku masih berhutang padamu makanan sejumlah n*./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Apakah kau ingin membawa satu untuk Tao..." Dia memandangku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Lupakan saja, terlalu berisiko." Aku merenung sebentar sebelum berbicara,/span span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Terlebih lagi, dia memang selalu kelaparan." Seperti yang kuingat, saat dulu masih di dorm ia selalu menginginkan cemilan tiap malam./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kalau begitu aku pergi," Luhan menepuk pundak Yixing, menandakan kepergiannya dengan mengangguk padaku sebelum berjalan ke atas, meninggalkanku dan Yixing di dapur./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Malam yang gelap, bergantung pada secercah cahaya bulan, aku seperti kembali ke musim dingin 5 tahun yang lalu, pada saat imlek./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"Saat itu, Yixing berdiri persis di posisi yang sama di dapurspan style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;", bergantung pada cahaya bulan yang redup menyala, ia sesumbar tentang ekspektasi dan harapan yang telah dibawanya ke Korea dan berapa banyak orang yang ikut untuk mengantarkannya pergi./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"" Kepala sekolahku mengatakan saat pertemuan bahwa aku pergi ke Korea dan bahwa aku memiliki tieba**ku sendiri sekarang! " Katanya puas dengan penuh percaya diri dengan lesung pipinya, "Aku pasti akan menjadi sorang sukses, jika tidak, aku tidak akan pulang!"/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Dulu dia orang yang banyak omong, tidak seperti sekarang orang yang diam dan tenang./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku tidak sepertimu, tumbuh menjadi orang yang segagah ini dan aku tidak seperti orang lain yang dapat mengatur hal-hal dengan baik," ia menundukkan kepala," "Aku harus berhasil dalam satu aspek, bukan, yang terbaik tepatnya. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Berapa banyak orang yang tertarik padamu?" Tanyaku. Dia menempatkan jari-jarinya di bawah dagu dan mengingat-ingat, "Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, Nenek, orang-orang dari perkumpulan seni liberal di sekolah dan orang-orang dari kelasku juga datang, wali kelasku, Mr. Oh yang mengajarku bernyanyi span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandan beberapa juniorku ... "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Berapa banyak penggemarku menurutmu?" Aku tersenyum padanya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Apakah kau menyiratkan penggemarmu lebih banyak dariku?" Dia cemberut./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku menunduk, tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala . "Tidak ada." Sejujurnya,aku tidak ingin membuat diriku terlihat menyedihkan, aku punya maksud tersendiri untuk mengeluarkan lelucon garing ini./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Yixing berlatih menari seperti orang gila, jadi orang yang paling pertama sampai tempat training dan jadi yang terakhir pulang./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Ia menari bahkan ketika orang lain sedang tidur atau bahkan sedang makan siang, ketika orang-orang santai dan menikmati hiburan, ia tetap menari juga. Orang-orang yang mengabaikan dia tidak punya pilihan selain untuk mulai melihat, menonton seorang trainee China seperti dia rajin berlatih dan berkeringat seperti hujan di studio dance, dengan rambut acak-acakan, tidak menyadari seberapa besar tekanan yang ia alami./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Yixing Sunbaenim benar-benar mencintai dance," kata Chanyeol yang menghadiri kelas rap yang sama denganku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Dia benar-benar putus asa untuk debut" Kyungsoo berbisik kepada Junymeon, tanpa sengaja aku menguping saat lewat./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Pada musim dingin 2010, beberapa hal berubah, ia tampak menjadi lebih tenang dan diam, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan melihat sebotol anggur bersamanya yang tak sadarkan diri./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Dia sebelumnya sangat berhati-hati untuk menghindari pelanggaran peraturan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku dan tertawa, "Apakah kau berpikir kita dibodohi?"/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku mengambil botol anggur dari dia, duduk dan mulai minum./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku putus dengannya." Kata Yixing, sudah kuduga./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Ayolah, ini hanya putus, hal yang biasa terjadi." Kataku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku telah menari sampai ke batas paling maksimalku..." lanjutnya berbicara, "Aku telah kehilangan segalanya ... Apakah aku masih bisa debut? "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku terdiam,menatap mukanya yang tetap putih pucat bahkan ketika mabuk./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jika aku tidak bisa debut ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan... " Dia tertawa kecil," Aku bahkan belum lulus SMA. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jangan ada penyesalan, aku pun sama seperti itu." Balasku sambil menatap botol anggur./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Lima tahun," ia mengangkat jari-jarinya, "Aku mengorbankan hidupku selama lima tahun ... Jika aku tidak debut dalam lima tahun, aku akan kembali ke rumah. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Pulang ke rumah untuk apa?" Kataku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Untuk mencari pekerjaan, untuk mencari makan." Dia tersenyum, "Lihatlah wajahku ... Apakah aku akan sukses sebagai penari bar? "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepala dalam kebodohan, "Ini urusanku... Jika kau ingin bersaing, kau perlu melakukan beberapa operasi plastik. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Hei!" jari-jarinya bergetar, "Kau sebagai penari bar? Kupikir cara ini tidak akan berhasil ... "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng sambil menyeret dia dari lantai toilet dan keluar pintu untuk melihat keluar tanpa diketahui siapapun./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Apakah kau punya rokok?" Dia meminta padaku dengan matanya yang memerah./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kupikir kau tidak merokok?" Kataku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Berikan satu padaku." Dia merogoh sakuku mengambil bungkus span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanrokok yang isinya tinggal setengah, mengambil sebatang dan menempatkannya di mulut kemudian merogoh sakuku lagi untuk mencari korek api. Dia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk menyalakannya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Berikan padaku." Kusambar korek api dan menyalakan rokok untuknya, aku melihatnya batuk-batuk dan tersedak./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku mengambil sebatang rokok juga dan menyalakannya. Di malam itu, di mana masa depan kita nampak jelas tak dapat diprediksi , entah bagaimana kami tahu, itu adalah malam terbaik yang pernah ada./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Dari dapur, Yixing menatap Luhan yang menaiki tangga dan kembali ke kamar tidur. Bersandar di atas meja dapur, aku melihat Luhan melompat cepat sampai ke lantai 2, memberi salam pada Chanyeol dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk tangan Jongin itu. Dalam kegelapan itu, Chanyeol dan Luhan memukul-mukul lengan mereka dan berbalik, menggunakan suara yang mereka pikir pelan untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, aku tidak dapat memercaya ini." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berkomentar dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Dia tidak akan pernah, tapi seseorang akan membuatnya begitu," Suara Jongin yang sinis dan pelan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Chanyeol membeku selama beberapa detik dan membuka mulutnya begitu besar, "Apakah yang kau maksud ... Kris ... "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Jongin menatapnya dan berbalik untuk memperhatikan ke sekeliling, "Tolong kecilkan suaramu!"/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dan terdiam sebentar, "Kris ... tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu ... kalau tentang membunuh, dia mungkin akan melakukannya sendiri. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Ini membuatku tergerak sesaat, orang yang telah berlatih bersamaku bertahun-tahun, dia mungkin telah menyaksikanku dimarahi di kelas terlalu sering, sangat tak bisa dipercaya ia berbicara jelek tentangk, menuduhku sebagai orang yang cukup pintar untuk menyuruh orang span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansbagai otak dari pembunuhan ini./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Lalu siapa?, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo atau Sehun yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membunuh leader, aku tidak percaya mereka segila itu ..." bisik Jongin./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Hey ~ ~ Sebagai perbandingan," Chanyeol melayang ke pemikiran yang mendalam, "tampaknya Kris yang paling mencurigakan ..." Aku membayangkan ekspresi kebodohannya, menundukkan kepalaku dan menahan tawa./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Oh, ada Yixing!" Seru Chanyeol seolah-olah dia telah menemukan pemikiran baru, segera Jongin menutup mulutnya dan memarahinya, "ada Luhan di kamar tidur belakang, bisakah kau tidak ribut! "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Juga, Yixing ... adalah leader mereka." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang berat./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Bocah itu," Jongin menggelengkan kepala, "Musuhnya satu-satunya adalah dirinya sendiri." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit-langit, "Jadi bagaimana jika ia jadi leadernya, kau adalah leader tapi kau sendiri saja tak berguna."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Chanyeol mennggerak-gerakkan kepala dan badannya, memperlihatkan Jongin sebuah tatapan yang manja, salah dipahami, dan tidak mengenakkan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku tidak berpikir seorangpun dari mereka akan melakukan hal seperti itu ..." kata Chanyeol dalam keadaan linglung, matanya menatap seperti sebuah jendela, tidak hancur hanya karena tiupan angin. "Mungkin hal-hal ini tidaklah serumit itu."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Leader turun ke bawah untuk memeriksa cermin, Baekhyun pergi keluar dan melihat leader. Karena keadaan sekitar yang gelap gulita dan dia ketakutan... " Chanyeol melanjutkan," ia kehilangan ketenangannya dan mendorong leader ke cermin. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku telah mengenal Junmyeon selama 6 tahun," bisik Jongin, "6 tahun ... ia tidak pernah menatapku dengan ekspresi seperti tadi ... Seolah-olah begitu ingin mengatakan sesuatu ." Chanyeol menyentuh punggungnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jika permainan ini adalah nyata," ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku pastikan tidak akan mati lebih cepat dari geng mereka itu."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku tahu, dan di dalam geng itu, aku termasuk./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku enggan untuk mendengarkannya lagi, dan persis saat aku hendak kembali ke kamar tidur, Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, dalam kegelapan, ia tampak sangat kusut. Chanyeol jelas khawatir dengan gerakan dan suara sehingga ia melihat ke arah itu, menyadari itu Baekhyun, ia mengabaikan Jongin yang menahannya dan melompat menuruni tangga dengan kaki panjangnya. Dia memberi Baekhyun sebuah pelukan dan ingin membawanya ke lantai atas, Baekhyun sejenak meragu tapi mengikutinya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku berjalan menuju kamar tidur untuk melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan Yixing yang duduk di samping jendela. Aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku sangat haus." Katanya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jika kau tidur, kau tidak akan merasa haus." Jawabku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku bisa saja mati besok jadi tidur hari ini tidaklah pantas." Ia memandang ke luar jendela, tak biasanya ada begitu banyak bintang hari ini. Tapi tentu saja, mungkin itu karena biasanya aku jarang memandang langit./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Itu tidak pasti," Aku menepuknya dengan punggung tanganku dan mengerling padanya, "mungkin kau akan bertahan hidup sampai akhir."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Orang sepertiku?" Ia menatap dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan menghina diri./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Memang kau orang yang seperti apa?" Tanyaku bercanda./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku tipe orang yang akan terbunuh tepat ketika aku bergabung ," ia mengungkapkan pengakuan terbesar dalam dirinya, "dan aku benar-benar tidak beruntung akhir-akhir ini, minggu lalu jamku rusak, minggu sebelumnya cone es krimku hancur dan jatuh ke lantai..." Meskipun sulit bagiku untuk membandingkan dua kejadian tersebut dengan situasi yang kami alami ini, aku berpura-pura mengerti dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Sampai sekarang, aku masih menolak untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa," katanya murung, " Aku tidak bisa makan makanan yang enak sebelum menemui ajalku, jika saja mereka tahu berapa tahun aku telah diet... "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Seiring dengan aku mengamati ketamakannya, hatiku mulai merasa tenang, tidak sewajarnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""... Sudah lebih dari setahun sejak aku pulang ke rumah dan aku belum menerima gaji bulan kemarin ... " dengan keluhannya yang bertubi-tubi, ia secara gamblang membuktikan teori bahwa kematian datang pada waktu yang salah./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku bersandar ke jendela dan menunjuk ke luar, "Lihat, setidaknya pemandangan malam hari ini indah."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Diam sesaat, dia bertanya, "Jika kau selamat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tatapannya bersinar, menyerupai bintang-bintang di luar. "Aku akan menjalani kehidupan yang normal." Jawabku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Dan bagaimana kau akan hidup normal?" Dia bertanya lagi./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Mungkin ... makan, tidur, dan minum." Sumpahku. Bila ini adalah diriku di masa lalu, mungkin aku akan menanggalkan kata "minum"./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Hei," ia meletakkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, samar-samar tampak kedua lesung pipinya, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span "Jika kau akan mati besok , kau mungkin akan tidur dan makan hari ini, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa minum air. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Itu mungkin bukan masalahnya." Aku tersenyum dan membalas./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jika besok adalah hari kematianku," aku memandang ke luar jendela, "Aku mungkin akan mencari seseorang untuk berbagi ciuman"/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Dia membeku selama dua detik dan tertawa genit, "Sayangnya, selama beberapa tahun ke belakang ini kepribadianmu telah terbentuk secara negatif, dengan seluruh hormon priamu."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Itulah sebabnya aku tidak akan mati." Kataku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Lihat! Ada nyamuk betina di sini." Ia mengacuhkan tatapan benciku, Ia terus menunjuk jari-jarinya ke arahku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Apakah kau yakin aku tidak akan berciuman hingga mati? "tanyaku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jika kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya, Luhan pasti bisa berkolaborasi denganmu." Kata dia penuh semangat, memberi saran yang membangun./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku sangat pemilih" aku merapikan kerahku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Terima kasih telah membuatku jadi tangan kananmu selama bertahun-tahun ini" Ia tersenyum. Aku membeku selama dua detik sebelum menendangnya, mengatakan, "Ini tidak sebanding dengan masalah yang kau miliki di tangan kirimu"/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlanjut, seperti hari-hari dulu. Aku gagal untuk mengingat percakapan dan aku tidak tahu pasti kenap tapi saat aku membuka mulutku, rasanya seolah-olah aku bisa berbicara dengan udara kapanpun karena aku tahu mereka akan menjawabnya. Aku hampir mirip Zhang Yixing./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Aku akan berhenti biacara."ucapnya dan menutup matanya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kenapa?" Tanyaku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Karena aku harus menghemat air liurku" dan terus berbicara dengan mata tertutup itu, "berteman denganmu tak membuatku mendapatkan jalan keluar, aku harus menyelamatkan diriku sendiri."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Terima kasih atas metode pengajaran yang sempurna dirimu," kataku, "setiap orang memiliki sifat baik dalam diri mereka."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kenapa tadi aku tidak memilih Luhan?" Dia mengerutkan dahi./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kau harusnya sudah menyimpan kalimat itu sebagai puzzle bagi dirimu sendiri," Aku memicingkan mataku, " Mengatakannya adalah hal yang tak perlu."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Menurut kemampuan intelektualmu, kau akan dihabisi oleh yang lainnya sebentar lagi." Ucapnya pasrah dan menyakitkan./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Bagaimanapun juga ukuran tubuhku lebih besar, butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk menghabisiku" kataku menghina ke arahnya, "orang yang lebih mudah untuk dikalahkan itu kau, dancing machine."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Oh ya, mesin pengulang" ia menatapku penuh perhatian, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Siapa dari kawanmu yang dapat membantu kita memata-matai mereka sedikit?"/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Chanyeol? ... "Aku memutar mataku," Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada Luhan. "/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kenapa kau tidak memilih Tao." Ia memicingkan matanya, bersandar padaku dan menguap./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kau pikir Tao akan berbicara padaku? Dia tidak memukulku pun itu sudah bagus." Aku menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jika kau telah melakukan kesalahan, kau layak mendapatkan hukuman." Kata-katanya tidak pernah gagal untuk memberikanku nasihat yang tulus pada waktu yang tepat./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Apakah kau akan tidur?" Aku menatapnya, "Dengan waktu kurang dari 40 jam untuk hidup, Kau benar-benar bersiap untuk tidur tepat sebelum kematian."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Ini adalah insting dasar manusia, seperti berciuman." Ia berkata sambil memejamkan mata, "orang yang tidur sampai matilah yang paling diberkati."/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Jika seseorang datang untuk membunuhmu, aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu." balasku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Baiklah, sampai bertemu di surga." gumamnya./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Bagaimana jika aku adalah orang yang membunuhmu." Kataku./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Kemudian kau akan pergi ke neraka ... untuk memilih, mungkin hanya dirimu? ... "Ia mengerucutkan ujung mulutnya mencemooh./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku tidak keberatan dengan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya, pada kenyataannya, aku tertawa, kami semua terbiasa menghina satu sama lain seperti ini./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Yixing tertidur, aku menggeser tubuhnya untuk bersandar ke samping tempat tidur kemudian perlahan berjalan keluar pintu dan menuju kamar mandi. Dalam kegelapan, aku menyaksikan Baekhyun berbaring di samping kaca di ruang tamu, tidak yakin apa maksudnya. Aku meninggalkan pintu kamar tidur terbuka untuk dia, dalam waktu setengah jam atau lebih, dia bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Dia menyalakan lampu, aku bersandar di pintu mengawasinya, dia mendekati cermin, mengeluarkan em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"eyeliner/em dan mulai menggambar matanya hati-hati. Dia melanjutkan menggambar mata kanannya setelah mata kiri dan kemudian sesekali menghapusnya, seolah-olah dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"perform/em./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku menahan perasaan janggalku dan tidak berhasil memikirkan beberapa ide, Aku membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka dan mengendap diam-diam, kembali ke kamar tidur./span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; margin-bottom: 0cm; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin;"a href=" p/1820645117?see_lz=1" target="_blank"Original fanfiction/a written by /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: SimSun; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-bidi-font-family: SimSun; mso-hansi-font-family: Arial;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"辛辛息息/span/font/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin;"a href=" " target="_blank"English translation/a by a href=" /heecups" target="_blank"heecups/a, a href=" /flyingbacons" target="_blank"flyingbacons/a and a href=" /wasabilxx" target="_blank"wasabilxx/a on twitter/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin;"Indonesian translation by a href=" /DEERTORIA" target="_blank"DEERTORIA/a with a href=" /citrahf" target="_blank"citrahf/a and a href=" /seoulofheart" target="_blank"seoulofheart/a/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Edited by a href=" /septiandara21"septiandara21/a, a href=" /citrahf"citrahf/a and a href=" /seoulofheart"seoulofheart/a /span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: large;"strongspan style="font-family: 'inherit','serif';"Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post/span/strongbr / strongspan style="font-family: 'inherit','serif';"Don't forget to leave some comments ^^ /span/strong/span/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;" /div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"T/N:/div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"* = n, tidak terhingga, tidak dapat ditentukan jumlah pastinya./div  
div class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: justify;"** = tieba, forum komunikasi paling besar di Cina, dibuat oleh Baidu. Tieba = paste bar, bar sama dengan thread dalam forum, yang biasanya bar-bar itu dibuat untuk artis./div  
/div 


	7. Chapter 6

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 6

Keesokan sorenya, suara dentingan gelas dan botol dari luar samar-samar membangunkanku. Semua orang mengerutkan alis mereka mungkin karena jetlag dan ketakutan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mampu melawan kelelahan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya seraya mengggumam.

"Seseorang mungkin akan datang untuk menyelamatkan kita," aku menutup mata lagi dan mengerutkan alisku "Kebenaran terungkap, dan ada polisi diluar."

"Jelas itu adalah hal yang terbaik, namun..." kata Kyungsoo, "Bukankah kau pikir mereka datang agak sedikit terlambat?"

Baekhyun mengucek matanya dan berdiri, menatap pintu dan berkata, "Aku akan pergi keluar dan melihat."

Saat ia berdiri, kuhadapi rasa lelahku, berjuang untuk bangkit dan terhuyung-huyung ke arahnya, "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Kami kecewa karena tidak ada polisi dimana-mana, melainkan hanya Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang menempatkan beberapa gelas kosong di meja. Jongin dan Tao sedang duduk di sofa, masing-masing memegang 3 botol Vodka dan Tequila dan bersuara kepada kami, "Kami terlalu haus dan kami menemukan beberapa botol alkohol, mari kita minum bersama."

Sebuah Scorpion hitam yang tertidur digambar pada meja kaca dalam semalam, dan seketika, kecepatan detak jantungku jadi tidak karuan.

"Siapa yang menggambar ini?" Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku." Kata Chanyeol, "Kalian datang terlambat, dan aku merasa bosan jadi aku menggambar sedikit."

"Apakah kau begitu merindukan Kris?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan mendorongnya sedikit, mengucek matanya, berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke kamar tidur. Ia mengetuk pintu dan berteriak, "Bangun! Kita akan minum alkohol!"

Aku menatap Scorpion yang digambar di atas kaca dan hatiku berdebar. Samar-samar aku teringat sesuatu, tapi rasanya seperti mimpi.

Setelah sekitar 2 menit, Sehun terhuyung-huyung keluar dari kamar tidur dengan goyah. "Apa alkohol..." Ia menatap deretan gelas yang tersusun rapi di atas meja dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Tidak ada air dimanapun di seluruh bangunan ini, tapi di lantai dua ada beberapa botol alkohol ..." Chanyeol membuka botol Vodka dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir satu per satu. "Meskipun hal ini tidak baik untuk perut, tapi... itu jelas lebih baik dibandingkan dengan mati kehausan." Dia menatap ke arahku dan Sehun, dan memberi isyarat kepada kami untuk minum.

Tao berjalan ke depan, mengambil gelas terdekat di tepi meja, diikuti oleh Jongin dan Luhan. Luhan mengangkat sebuah gelas, dan mendorong gelas di sebelahnya ke arahku dan mengedip padaku. Sehun juga berpikir untuk mengambil segelas, dan ketika ia mencoba meraih gelasnya, Chanyeol mengambilnya, dan ia harus mengambil gelas yang di belakangnya.

"Ah~ _Seriously_ ~~" Chanyeol mengusap perutnya dan mengembalikan gelasnya kembali ke posisi semula, "Pertama, aku harus menyingkirkan masalah pribadi ini." Dia berkata sambil berlari ke toilet.

"Cih, Kyungsoo dan Yixing masih saja belum bangun." Baekhyun berjalan ke meja kemudian Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari toilet. Mereka berkontak mata sejenak, tangan Baekhyun ragu-ragu dan mengambil segelas, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil gelas di belakangnya, tapi bukan gelas yang ia ambil dari Sehun tadi.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Jongin keras, "Bangun!" Tapi Luhan dengan santainya berjalan ke kamar tidur kami dan hanya menyeret Yixing.

Hanya ada 2 gelas alkohol tersisa di meja ini; Yixing mengucek mata saat ia berjalan ke meja. Tao tiba-tiba mengangkat salah satu gelas dan menyerahkannya kepada Yixing.

Kyungsoo tiba beberapa saat kemudian, dan harus mengambil gelas alkohol yang terakhir.

Aku melihat ekspresi Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedikit aneh, dan ekspresi ini bukanlah ekspresi yang bimbang, malah semakin menjadi-jadi seiring Kyungsoo meneguk alkoholnya. Hal ini jelas terlihat menonjol pada Chanyeol seiring ia perlahan-lahan berjalan di samping Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat, prihatin dengan setiap gerakan kyungsoo bahkan ingin mendudukkannya.

Tindakan-tindakan yang aneh ini begitu cepat untuk dijelaskan, dengan cepat Kyungsoo meringkuk di sofa, memegangi dadanya dan terengah-engah dengan ekspresi abnormal menyakitkan di wajahnya. Chanyeol tampak bingung saat ia berlutut di samping sofa, menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap keringat Kyungsoo. Jongin mencoba membuatnya berdiri, mengulangi, "Muntahkan itu, muntahkan itu keluar!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku menarik Chanyeol jauh dari sofa.

"Jantungku terasa tidak enak... Aku tidak bisa bernapas..." Kyungsoo memegang dadanya erat, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Apakah dia alergi terhadap alkohol?" Aku mendengar Yixing bertanya pelan pada Sehun. "Tidak, kita pernah minum bersama dulu, ia memiliki tingkat toleransi alkohol yang baik..." Sehun merasa khawatir, dan memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang sedang dilanda perasaan takut.

"Tunggu... Jangan menyerah..." Chanyeol terisak sambil memegang Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, "Maaf ... Maaf ..."

Pergerakan orang yang dipeluknya itu secara bertahap terus melemah, hingga beberapa menit kemudian saat ia benar-benar berhenti bergerak. Chanyeol menatap kosong pada orang yang berada dipelukannya, dan tidak berani untuk memeriksa apakah dia masih bernapas.

"Dia sudah mati." Tao menyentuh ujung hidungnya untuk memeriksa tanda-tanda pernapasan, dan menatap Chanyeol.

Dalam keheningan beberapa detik itu, semua orang mungkin menaruh berbagai macam pemikiran yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam alkohol?" tatapku pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengabaikanku dan terus memeluk Kyungsoo. Dia sepertinya tidak tahu pikirannya sendiri.

Jongin secara bertahap menjadi sadar dari kesedihan, berdiri di depan Tao, mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata perlahan, "Kau curang."

Yang mengherankan, Tao tidak membela diri, dia menyakukan tangannya dan memalingkan muka.

"Bila permainannya akan dimainkan seperti ini," kata Jongin, "Berbicara tentang keadilan hanyalah omong kosong, bukankah begitu, panda?" Dia membentak dan mendorong dada Tao.

Tao menggit bibirnya, dan benar-benar tidak membalas, berbeda dengan bagaimana ia biasanya akan bereaksi.

"Seekor panda hanya akan membiarkan panda yang lain bertahan hidup, ironisnya adalah pinguin-pinguin yang percaya padanya." Tawa Jongin mencibir. "Ini terlalu konyol." Kata Luhan, "Siapa yang memainkan kebohongan ini pertama kali? Bila daritadi kita hanya memilih seenaknya, Sehun akan jadi orang yang tergeletak di bawah sini sekarang, mati."

Aku melihat mereka dalam diam, menikmati pertunjukan.

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya, ekspresi kosong, dan menatap gelas anggurnya yang setengah kosong. Aku memejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba merasa sangat berat dan jijik; mungkin efek samping dari mengkonsumsi alkohol saat perut kosong. Scorpion bisu yang ada di meja teh itu diam-diam menggerakan ekor beracunnya secara terang-terangan.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana mereka menangani mayat Kyungsoo, dan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Aku hanya ingat Yixing bersandar di sisiku, mendesah pelan.

"Ujung ekor kalajengking itu mungkin beracun." Kata dia.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kataku.

Dia melirik lagi, berjalan dan menempatkan gelas transparannya di atas ekor Scorpion hitam, dengan lembut memutar gelasnya.

Sehun perlahan membungkuk. Dia belum juga meletakkan gelasnya.

"Siapa yang ingin mereka bunuh?" Katanya.

Itu pertanyaan yang bagus ditanyakan; mungkin mereka sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki jawaban yang pasti. Pikiranku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara suatu objek dihantamkan ke lantai di lantai atas.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tahu keseluruhan efek samping dari pil penyakit jantung itu." Itu suara Luhan.

"Itu satu botol penuh; efeknya pasti terjadi!" Suara Chanyeol.

"Persetan, kau terdengar seperti kau tidak setuju pada awalnya..." Tao mengumpat dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"Apa yang kau katakan! Bicara dalam bahasa Korea!" Suara Jongin, lalu suara meja didorong.

"Aku bilang bahwa semua orang sudah setuju dari awal! Sekarang untuk apa ribut? " Tao mengumpat dengan keras.

"Aku hanya setuju untuk dua pil! Tidak seluruh botol!" Suara serak Chanyeol begitu jelas, "Yang aku setujui adalah untuk membuat mereka tidak sadar jadi mereka tidak akan bisa menyerang kita ... " Apa yang dia katakan setelah itu teredam oleh suara itu argumen keras Jongin dan Tao.

Selanjutnya ada suara benda berat menghantam lantai. Aku mengambil beberapa langkah ke kaki tangga, menyaksikan Luhan dan Jongin saling mencekik leher di samping dinding.

"Ingat ini, kaulah yang membunuh Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim Junmyeon." wajah Jongin memerah, dan mengayun wajah Luhan ke samping. Kelopak mata Luhan tertuju ke bawah, menatap lantai.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan*?" suara Tao bergetar, dan mendorong Jongin menjauh dari belakang dengan satu pukulan, langsung menerjang lantai.

"Bagaimana kematian Kim Junmyeon bahkan dikaitkan dengan Luhan?!"

"Junmyeon hanya memberi tahunya! Dia hanya mengatakan kepadanya!" Jongin berdiri dan berteriak pada Tao, nada suaranya terdengar begitu sedih.

"Cukup." Luhan menyela suara-suara yang tak teratur itu dan merapihkan kerahnya, "Pasti akan ada seseorang yang mati."

Ada keheningan selama dua detik, Park Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap Luhan, "Ya, kau mungkin telah membuat daftar urutan kematian kita, kapan aku akan mati?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Kata Luhan, "Tapi bila kau terus seperti ini,kurasa kau mungkin akan mati sebelum aku."

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation by DEERTORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart

This chapter was edited by seoulofheart and citrahf

Finished by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 7

Hari itu adalah hari yang disinari matahari, bunga dan tanaman di luar jendela mekar seolah-olah memamerkan kebebasan mereka hidup, menjengkelkan. Di bawah peringatan _countdown timer_ yang terus berdetik, kehidupan kami nampaknya menguap ke dalam keadaan sekitar rumah yang penuh warna.

2 jam kemudian, Luhan menuruni tangga.

"Terima kasih," Aku menggumam sembarang, kutahu ia akan mengerti.

"Mengapa begitu formal mengucapkannya." Ia benar-benar menunjukkan ketidaktertarikannya menghampiriku dan malah mendekati Sehun di pojokan yang sejenak menyipitkan mata kecilnya dan mengulaskan sebuah senyum.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja." Luhan berjalan mendekat dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Perutku sedikit tidak nyaman." Sehun mengusap lambungnya, matanya tetap terpaku pada wajah Luhan.

"Itu karena kau minum minuman keras dengan perut kosong, kau perlu makan sesuatu, oh? Bukankah kau... " ia berbicara dan menoleh kepadaku ," Bukankah kau punya makanan? "

Sehun mengusap perutnya dan berbisik ke telinga Luhan, Luhan tampak tenang dan ia berkelebat tersenyum. Sehun buru-buru menyeretnya ke dapur, mungkin untuk memberinya makan sandwich lagi.

Aku menunduk, ia memiliki popularitas yang begitu dahsyat, jika aku berada dalam kelompok itu, akankah si dungu linglung yang saat ini berada di sampingku memberi tahuku tentang makanan? Aku melirik Yixing, yang tertidur sebelum dia punya waktu untuk menyisir rambutnya yang sekarang menyerupai sarang burung yang acak-acakan, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan meringkuk, menatap kosong ke lantai. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Karena ia telah memberitahu Luhan, dia mungkin... akan memberi tahuku juga. Aku menghibur diri dengan pertanyaan dan menjawabnya sendiri, aku akan memperlakukan dia lebih baik nanti.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga, ekspresinya tidak menyenangkan seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana ?" Aku menempatkan lenganku di bahunya, "rap yang akan kita rekam untuk MV hari ini, sudah kau hafalkan semua?"

Dia mengangkat matanya yang besar, menatapku tapi tetap diam.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. " Aku menatapnya, " Kau harus belajar dari Luhan, bagaimanapun juga ini hanya permainan. "kataku menunjuk ke dapur.

Dia menunduk, seperti merenungkan sesuatu, kaku dan setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapa pun."

"Begitu juga aku" kataku, "Kalau begitu kau ingin hidup?"

Dia berpikir tentang hal itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

"Membunuhku atau sekarat, mana yang akan kau pilih?" Gurauku.

Dia mematahkan sejenak kesunyian dan berkata, "Bagaimana denganmu, membunuh Yixing atau mati, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Aku melirik pada Zhang Yixing yang masih linglung itu, jiwanya tampaknya telah pergi. Aku menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan mendekatkan telinganya padaku , "Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu, aku orang yang jauh lebih narsis."

"Jika ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup, aku lebih baik mati." Dia berdiri di belakangku. Aku menunduk dalam penyesalan, pemikiranku yang seperti itu, telah menghilang sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun.

Aku tersenyum dan berbalik untuk memandangnya, "Itu lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan" Kataku dan pergi memunggunginya.

Pada tengah hari, semua orang beristirahat tak beraturan di ruang tamu, kehausan telah mengambil alih kekuatan kami untuk berbicara.

Tao menghabiskan satu botol anggur penuh, menatapku dengan matanya yang dipaksakan terbuka dalam keadaan mabuk dan pusingnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring di sofa, mengamati ramalan garis tangan mereka, Chanyeol berseru dengan berlebihan bahwa ia akan kena perampokan tahun ini.

Yang mengingatkanku , tahun ini adalah tahun _coming of age*-_ ku, Luhan juga.

"Berhenti menatapku, aku tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam warna merah**." Suaranya terdengar meskipun ia memunggungiku, sepertinya tahu aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sehun menyandari Luhan dan bertanya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak beruntung tahun ini." Dia mendekat ke telinga Luhan .

"Kau akan bertahan hidup." Kata Sehun sambil memicingkan matanya.

Luhan tertawa, "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Jika aku mati akankah kau marah?" Sehun menengadah.

Luhan mengangkat lengannya perlahan dan membelai rambut Sehun.

"Aku belum pernah melihat rumahmu di Beijing." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan menggesekkan jari-jarinya.

Aku melihat mata Luhan yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata namun menelannya kembali. Aku tahu Luhan mirip denganku, bukanlah tipe orang yang sering menelpon orangtuanya di rumah.

Berteman dengan Luhan terjadi pada tahun 2008.

Dia keliru menandatangani kontrak karena banyak alasan yang tidak tepat, di dalam dua tahun masa penantiannya ia memikirkan cara yang tak berujung untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan lain. Tepat di akhir ketika ia di ambang keputus asaan, sebuah kesempatan jatuh tepat di depan matanya. Setelah debut, kami sepakat satu sama lain untuk bungkam mengenai prosedur yang ia lalui untuk memasuki perusahaan ini, sejujurnya aku tahu, waktu ia mempersiapkan diri memakan waktu yang lebih lama dibanding siapapun.

Baik Yixing maupun aku mengikuti audisi sebelum datang ke Korea tapi baginya, ia datang untuk menanti dan audisi.

Masuk ke perusahaan ini mulus baginya, fasih berbahasa Korea yang lebih baik daripada orang lain, di samping bakatnya yang sangat unik, berteman dengan banyak orang. Awalnya, aku belum menyukainya, dalam daftar panjang teman-temannya, aku tampak seperti satu-satunya pengecualian. Kami berbagi bahasa yang sama, teman yang sama yaitu Yixing, kami adalah dua orang yang harusnya bisa berteman baik namun entah bagaimana malah berkembang menjadi saling pura-pura menghindari.

Semenjak debut, dia memakukan label "menggemaskan" . Dengan kemampuan adaptasinya yang begitu luar biasa, dari aturan permainan hingga memanfaatkan mereka, tak disangka ia mempelajarinya secepat itu. Memiliki penampilan dan popularitas yang tidak mudah dibayang-bayangi olehku dan fakta bahwa dia lebih tua dariku, memberi kami tingkat kerja sama yang abnormal. Namun, kami tidak cocok dan dekat begitu saja, sebaliknya, aku senang bergaul dengan Tao yang mengidolakanku dan dia suka nongkrong dengan Yixing, dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Dapat dikira-kira, kita semua menikmati berteman dengan orang yang tidak muncul sebagai ancaman atau bahaya.

Luhan jarang pulang kampung atau bahkan menelepon, tidak seperti Yixing dan Tao yang selalu menelepon hampir setiap tiga hari sekali. Dia sangat mirip denganku dalam hal ini tapi kami tidak pernah membicarakannya. Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak memiliki kepribadian yang menggemaskan, ia benci menjadi _cute_ dan aku tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar mensyukuri wajahnya yang seperti itu. Secara pribadi, ia tidak berbicara banyak, aku sering mengamati saat ia merokok di sudut sepi, ia seorang perokok berat.

"Apakah kau akan pulang ke rumah bulan depan? Maukah kau membantuku membawa beberapa barang?" Ia jarang meminta bantuanku, makanya pertanyaannya ini meninggalkan kesan yang sangat mendalam.

"Apa? Jangan yang terlalu berat. " Kataku.

"Tidak." Dia memberiku bungkusan putih "Ini bukan barang mahal, terima kasih mau kurepotkan."

Dia selamanya tampil sopan seperti itu, yang mungkin berhubungan dengan fakta bahwa aku tampil dengan sangat dingin.

Bungkusan itu adalah sepasang anting yang indah, aku memberikannya ke gadis itu tapi dia tidak tampak segembira seperti yang diharapkan.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikannya." Dia mengambil kotak anting itu tapi bahkan tidak meliriknya sebelum menaruhnya ke dalam tas.

"Apakah ... tidak ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk Luhan? "kataku canggung.

"Mintalah dia untuk ... bekerja keras. " Wajah gadis itu tenang seperti air, " Juga, jangan beri aku barang-barang lagi ke depannya. "

Aku membawa kalimat itu denganku, tidak lebih. Saat Seoul musim gugur itu, aku masih ingat ekspresi jujur Luhan. Pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, Luhan mempertahankan keceriaannya, popularitasnya, dan bahkan kegilaannya ... Dia punya sahabat paling dekat bernama Oh Sehun, sepertinya akan debut, ketenaran dan popularitasnya meningkat, namun demikian, ia bersembunyi di tempat dimana fans tidak dapat pergi, untuk melaksanakan kebiasaannya merokok.

Itu adalah perubahan-perubahan kecil, yang tidak terlihat seperti ekspresi yang baru saja ia gambarkan ... Aku tidak akrab dengan dia, tapi aku tidak pernah gagal untuk menyadari kesalahan-kesalahan kecilnya yang orang lain tak mampu lihat.

Mungkin, kami hanya semirip itu.

Oh sehun duduk di sudut ruang tamu yang diam-diam menatap dance machine*** di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya cerah.

Kedua Mesin revolution dance itu menyala, kedua mesin dance yang tidak tampak ada juga berbeda satu sama lain. Aku bergegas berdiri dan berjalan untuk melihat sebuah tanda yang digantung:

 **Dear boys,**

 **Kalian ingin air?**

 **Kalian harus berjuang untuk itu.**

 **Kalian semua pandai menari. Pilih salah s** **eorang** **dari tim kalian masing-masing!**

 **Orang yang menang mendapat** **kan** **air. Orang yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman .**

"Sial!" Aku memenggam tanda tersebut dengan jiwa yang begitu bergolak dan melemparkannya ke arah dance machine itu, menendangnya secara liar dengan kakiku sementara Zhang Yixing datang dan memelukku dari belakang. "menyenangkan, hah!" Aku berbalik dan berteriak pada papan hitung mundur sebelum Yixing mendorongku ke sofa.

Dia terengah-engah dan menatapku seperti yang kulakukan dan setelah beberapa saat aku mengakui kekalahanku sebelum mengangkat kembali kepalaku. Aku kira aku baru saja menghabiskan air liurku yang terakhir, aku tidak mau berbicara lagi.

Semua orang terdiam, meskipun menari aslinya memang pekerjaan kami, tapi dehidrasi membuat kami kehilangan kekuatan untuk menari. Selain itu, adanya hukuman kecil itu.

Tetapi jika kita tidak menari, tidak akan ada air.

Di tengah lamunanku, aku lupa itu kapan tapi orang yang membuyarkan lamunanku, adalah suara Jongin.

"Ayo, Lay!" Katanya.

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation by DEERTORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart

This chapter was edited and finished by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**

T/N:

* = tahun peralihan dari remaja jadi dewasa, di China biasanya saat orang sudah berusia 20-an, di Korea ketika mereka sudah berusia 19. Coming-of-age berarti seseorang sudah dianggap dewasa dan legal untuk minum-minum, menikah, merokok, menyetir, dan mengikuti pemilu.

** = dalam kepercayaan China, warna merah adalah warna yang membawa keberuntungan, kemakmuran, dan kesejahteraan. Memakai pakaian berwarna merah pun dapat membawa keberuntungan. Makanya kemudian Luhan mengatakan "Aku bilang aku tidak beruntung tahun ini."

*** = mesin Dance Dance Revolution


	9. Chapter 8

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 8

Tatapan waspada semua orang mendarat ke Yixing, yang duduk di sofa, terdiam selama 2 detik sebelum berdiri sadar.

"Cedera pinggangnya belum sembuh ." Aku memegangi Yixing, yang sedang berjalan menuju mesin Dance Revolution, "Itu karena penampilan sebelum kita naik pesawat, kau tahu itu." aku menatap tajam Jongin.

Dia mendengus tidak senang dan menatapku penuh ejek, "Kenapa? Bagaimana kalau kau yang bermain denganku? "

Aku menahan jawabanku, aku seorang pengecut.

"Siapa yang tidak memiliki cedera apapun," Jongin tersenyum sinis, tatapannya meremehkan Yixing. Itu adalah tatapan yang terlalu familiar bagi Yixing ketika pertama kali ia tiba di Korea, ia mengetahui kelemahan Yixing begitu baik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Benar saja, Yixing menyingkirkan tanganku, berjalan menjauh dari sisiku dan berdiri di atas mesin Dance Revolution. Luhan menatapku cemas, tatapannya nyaris berkata, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku merasa seperti menampar diriku seratus kali, aku merasa seperti menarikn Yixing dari mesin Dance Revolution, tapi aku tidak. Malahan, aku dengan bodoh menonton saudara-saudarku mengadili kematian mereka sendiri.

"Lay, kau lawan yang aku hormati, tetapi kau tidak akan merasakan kemenangan." Jongin menyilangkan lengannya saat ia mencermati Yixing. Yixing diam sambil menatap layar.

"Ayo kita mulai?" Jongin menatap Yixing secara provokatif.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan berseru, "Tunggu!"

Dua orang yang berdiri di mesin Dance Revolution berbalik dan menatap Luhan, berharap dia untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Luhan menatapku kemudian ke Jongin, dia tampak seperti kehilangan kata-kata, "Apa ... yang akan menjadi hukumannya?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Jongin, "Atau, kau bisa menggantikanku menari, saat kau kalah dari Lay, maka kau akan tahu apa hukuman itu." Dia berdiri tenang sembari menatap Luhan.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, bukankah kau baru mengatakan bahwa pasti akan ada orang-orang yang mati?" Dia menyeringai ke arah Luhan, menunggu keputusan Luhan, "Kenapa? Kau mengubah prinsipmu ketika kau yang ditarget? "

Luhan menatap layar mesin Dance Revolution, dia diam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Mari kita mulai." Kata Yixing, kembali menghadap para member.

"Bagaimana kau ingin memainkannya? Freestyle ganda? Kim Jongin melihat dan bertanya padanya, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, dan semua orang tahu apa maksud kalimatnya.

Kami terlalu akrab dengan mesin Dance Revolution; terutama Piu Dance Machine yang kita lihat sekarang, itu adalah jenis mesin dance yang kita sering kita gunakan untuk berlatih dulu. The Piu Dance Machine, dinamakan juga New Century Dancer, menjadi populer di Asia dalam satu dekade, dan popularitasnya dapat diperhitungkan karena kesulitannya dan banyaknya gaya dance yang rumit.

Bagi orang-orang dengan latar belakang dance, tujuan dan modus dari mesin Dance Revolution telah melampaui batas wajar. Untuk freestyle, kemampuan menari dan kepercayaan diri akan menjadi indikator-indikator utama dalam penilaiannya, menyiratkan bahwa seseorang harus bermain dengan insting untuk mengetahui gerakan yang akan kita lakukan sebelumnya, dan ini tidak mustahil bagi seseorang sepertiku.

Bagaimanapun, untuk Jongin dan Yixing, mereka tidak hanya bisa bermain di level yang paling tinggi dari "free style", mereka juga bisa mengatur tingkat kesulitan untuk mereka sendiri dalam permainan. Misalnya, seperti apa Jongin sebut barusan, satu orang akan memainkan bagian yang ditujukan untuk dua orang, menyiratkan bahwa nilai mereka akan digandakan setiap kali mereka bergerak, dan biasanya, tangan mereka akan ikut bekerja mengikuti alur permainan ini.

Kami semua pernah memainkan permainan "tidak masuk akal" ini di masa lalu ketika kami taruhan, dan bahkan kedua orang ini dulu mengalami kesulitan untuk melewati level ini. Jika seseorang kehilangan ketenangan dan kepercayaan dirinya selama pertandingan, maka segera akan terjadi kekacauan.

Yixing tersenyum, matanya terkulai, "Aku bebas, apapun boleh."

"Lagu ketiga," Jongin menatap layar.

Berbalik, Zhang Yixing diam sejenak sebelum berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin, "Keluarlah dari sini hidup-hidup, orangtuaku ada di tanganmu."

Kemudian, dia memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk memulai.

Aku tidak yakin jika itu ditujukan kepadaku atau Luhan, aku bahkan belum dapat memberikannya jawaban ketika ia memulai permainan.

Apa yang kulihat adalah permainan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sebuah permainan, itu adalah penyiksaan.

Setiap kali Yixing butuh untuk membengkokkan pinggang dan kaki menyentuh panah pada platform dance, aku selalu menyaksikan keringat menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya dan tetes keringat yang terpental, mengalir dengan pergerakan tubuhnya yang penuh tenaga . Tatapannya itu tidak berani untuk rileks pada saat apapun, ekspresi itu yang memberitahu kami bahwa ia masih bertahan meskipun ia tidak mampu meneruskannya lagi, tampak tidak asing bagiku .

Larut malam yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, studio dance yang sunyi dan terpencil, di hadapan cermin besar secercah harapan dan keyakinan berkedip-kedip tak tentu, bersama dengan suasana hati yang teguh, keputusasaan.

"Gerakanmu kurang bertenaga." Kata guru dance kami, tanpa ekspresi. Ini adalah alasan mengapa Yixing tidak dapat dipromosikan ke kelas ace setelah mendapat penilaian dancenya di musim panas tahun 2009. Untuk Yixing, orang yang mengkhususkan diri dalam dance, kalau tidak sampai di kelas Ace berarti dia tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali untuk memulai debutnya.

"Aku akan terus bersabar." Jawab Yixing, membungkuk.

Aku tidak bingung karena ia akan selalu mengingatkan dirimu bahwa ia masih bisa ketika kau pikir ia sudah tak mampu.

Aku lupa itu sudah berapa lama, tapi aku tahu bahwa keduanya sudah pada tahap di mana mereka berjuang untuk bertahan. Kedua pria yang dehidrasi menggertakkan gigi mereka, wajah ketakutan. Pinggang zhang Yixing itu mungkin sudah mati rasa dan tidak terasa sekarang, dan karena lamanya ia kelaparan, ekspresi Kim Jongin tidak baik juga; ekspresi yang mengatakan kepada kami bahwa ia akan pingsan dan mungkin memohon agar permainan segera berakhir secepat mungkin.

Saat itu ketika keduanya menyelesaikan gerakan yang sama, pertandingan berhenti. Kedua layar permainan menyatakan bahwa tahap tersebut sudah terselesaikan, memerintahkan mereka untuk memasuki babak berikutnya dengan menekan tombolnya.

Berlutut di platform dance, terengah-engah dan menghela nafas dengan keras, menatap layar, tiada sepatah katapun mampu keluar dari bibir mereka. Yixing menurunkan kepalanya, mengigit bibirnya dan menutup matanya erat-erat, tangan kirinya memegang pinggangnya, ia bahkan tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Bibir Jongin amat pucat, kedua telapak tangannya di lantai menopangnya, ekspresi mual terlihat dari dirinya terus-menerus.

Jika mereka menari satu ronde lagi, tanpa diragukan lagi kita dapat menemukan pemenangnya tanpa harus menari sampai akhir.

"Mereka tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi, kita akan memilih orang untuk menggantikan mereka." Sehun berjalan dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Di seberang kami, Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke mesin Dance Revolution. Dia berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Tao dan berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Lihat, ini adalah balas jasa, aku baru bilang bahwa kau akan mati di depanku."

Keringat terus menetes dari tubuh Yixing. Dia tergeletak di lantai melihat Luhan dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran.

"Bagaimana kita akan memainkannya?" Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun.

"Terserah padamu," jawab Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak bisa memainkan "free style", tapi jika kita bermain normal, kita tidak akan bisa menentukan pemenang." Kata Luhan. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir keras, banyak style di game ini yang bisa diambil, tapi ia dan Luhan bagus dalam aspek yang berbeda; keputusan yang sulit untuk diambil.

"Mari kita undi." Luhan berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol.

Setelah berjalan ke atas untuk mengambil secarik kertas, ia meminta pensil alis Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuat 10 potongan kertas, melipatnya, dan menaruhnya di tangannya.

Luhan mengisyarat Sehun untuk mengundinya; Sehun mengambil selembar kertas yang dilipat itu, membukanya, dan di dalam tertulis: "Berlutut"

Aku tertegun.

Berlutut adalah gaya menari yang ditemukan oleh para penari yang luar biasa gila, berarti bahwa seseorang harus menari menggunakan lututnya, dan ini memerlukan kekuatan yang banyak dari pinggang dan tungkai. Ini adalah gaya yang tak akan pernah mau kami pilih, karena tidak hanya lututmu akan tergores, ini juga akan menyebabkan seseorang menjadi rentan terhadap cedera pinggang. Lagipula, tarian ini tidak memiliki keindahan apapun.

Salah satu alasan mengapa kami tidak memilih cara menari itu karena dulu itu digunakan sebagai hukuman ketika kami masih trainee. Semua orang akan menontoni orang yang sedang dihukum itu, dan biasanya orang itu akan hilang minatnya pada dance karena penghinaan tersebut, dan beberapa bahkan berhenti menjadi trainee. Kadang-kadang, itu adalah motif utama dari hukuman itu sendiri, kehilangan minat menjadi seorang trainee juga berarti bahwa debut mungkin tidak cocok untuk mereka. Mereka yang memilih untuk melanjutkan maka akan menjadi kurang berhati-hati mengenai reputasi, beban, penghinaan, dan umpatan pada mereka. Mereka akan menjadi lebih tekun, lebih kompeten, dan akan memenuhi harapan perusahaan, menjadi artis yang murni sesuai keahliannya.

Di antara kami ber12, hanya satu anggota yang pernah menjalani hukuman ini, dan satu-satunya member itu, adalah Zhang Yixing.

Pada awal tahun 2010, pemilihan bagi kandidat-kandidat yang cocok untuk boyband baru yang akan didebutkan oleh perusahaan baru akan dimulai, dan Zhang Yixing, yang telah dipromosikan ke kelas ace menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan, adalah salah satu kandidat kuat pengisi posisi main dancer. Meskipun persaingan yang ketat berlanjut, Zhang Yixing menjadi kandidat yang paling mungkin untuk posisi lead dancer, datang tepat setelah Kim Jongin karena fakta bahwa perusahaan berencana untuk maju menuju pasar dunia hiburan Cina. Meskipun dia dua tahun lebih senior, bagaimanapun, ada banyak yang mengincar posisi penari utama.

"Dia bahkan tidak tampan, bukankah itu hanya karena dia Chinese ...?" Aku mendengar kalimat itu ketika aku dan Yixing sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke asrama, namun akal kami mengatakan bahwa kami tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan apapun pada waktu itu.

.

Kekurangan kami hanya harus muncul pada waktu yang salah. Saat malam di akhir Februari tahun 2010, aku menerima telepon dari pemimpin manajemen, memberitahuku untuk tiba di ruang praktik kecil di ruang tamu perusahaan di lantai tertinggi yang diletakkan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan wajah yang legendaris. Selama pemeriksaan ini, seluruh wajahku akan diakses dan dievaluasi sebelum diputuskan apakah aku membutuhkan _plastic surgery_ sebelum debutku.

Aku pergi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan dengan perasaan yang kacau. Meskipun aku sangat menentang gagasan operasi plastik, aku masih berharap bahwa aku akan cukup beruntung dapat melalui pemeriksaan itu dengan wajah asliku; mungkin hanya akan ada beberapa hal kecil yang membutuhkan penyesuaian.

Ruang tamu ini adalah salah satu yang belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menungguku di sini, berbeda dengan dugaanku. Kunyalakan lampu, aku melihat kamar mandi kecil, kamar tidur dengan kasurnya, serta sebuah ruang praktik mungil yang legendaris di dalam ruang tamu.

Berjalan ke arah ruang praktik tersebut , kumenyadari bahwa terdapat cermin di segala arah, dan ada kamera di seluruh sudut ruangan. Sebuah suara aneh terdengar dari salah satu speaker di sudut ruangan memerintahkanku untuk berputar 360 derajat, menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresiku, meluruskan kedua lenganku, membungkuk dan banyak lagi diperintahkannya.

Aku melakukannya..

Selanjutnya, suara itu memerintahkanku untuk menelanjangi diriku sendiri, melepas atasan dan jeansku, juga untuk berpose sesusai yang suara itu instruksikan padaku tadi . Setelah banyak keragu-raguan, Aku berkata, "Saya akan pergi ke kamar kecil dulu kalau begitu."

Berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu, namun aku menyadari bahwa aku telah terkunci dari dalam sesaat sesudah aku menutupnya tadi. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, aku berjalan kembali ke kamar kecil yang terdapat kamar mandi. Aku menelepon sekali, ke Zhang Yixing.

Setelah memberitahukan kepadanya tentang keberadaanku dan keadaanku, Zhang Yixing segera tiba di perusahaan. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki kunci pintu, dia mengirim pesan teks, "Tangani sendiri dulu; dan jangan membuat mereka curiga."

Segera setelah itu, ia pergi memanjat dan naik ke ruang keamanan perusahaan di lantai kedua, memecahkan kaca, mengambil seluruh kunci ruangan di bangunan ini, membuka pintu dan melarikan diri denganku dengan cepat.

Kami tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang hal itu. Keesokan harinya, sebelum security hampir melaporkan Zhang Yixing ke polisi karena menghancurkan properti publik dan mencuri kunci, pemimpin manajemen menangguhkan permasalahannya. "Kau tidak perlu memberitahu polisi," katanya, "Beritahu semua trainee untuk berkumpul di ruang serbaguna."

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Zhang Yixing mengaku, di depan semua trainee, bahwa ia hanya mencuri kunci karena dia ingin memeriksa apakah ia meninggalkan dompetnya di ruang latihan atau tidak. Meskipun alasannya tidak masuk akal sampai ia harus menghancurkan kaca jendela, pemimpin tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, tetapi memberi Zhang Yixing 2 pilihan untuk dipilih dengan wajah yang berseri; Dikeluarkan segera, atau menjalani hukuman dance berlutut pada mesin Dance Revolution

Demikian, Zhang Yixing menyelesaikan hukumannya di bawah pengawasan dari semua trainee seniornya. Lututnya yang tergores dan cedera pinggang abadi yang menyiksanya adalah hasil dari hukuman ini.

Berdiri di depan mesin Dance Revolution, Sehun dan Luhan terdiam, Chanyeol berucap dalam kebingungan, "Ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku, aku seharusnya tidak menuliskan undian ini di dalam, undi lagi, undi lagi."

Ragu sejenak, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Lupakan saja, karena tujuan utama ini untuk membedakan antara pemenang dan pecundang, ini akan menjadi cara yang paling efisien."

Sehun memandang Luhan dan tersenyum, "Terlebih lagi, tak satu pun dari kami pernah mencoba gaya ini sebelumnya. Ini seimbang dan adil. "

Melihat mereka berdua berlutut pada platform dance bersiap untuk pertandingan, Yixing, berbaring di lantai, mengangkat matanya, "Lupakan dirimu," katanya pada Luhan dalam bahasa Mandarin

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation by DEERTORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart

This chapter was edited and finished by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 9

Di depan mesin Dance Revolution, Sehun menyipitkan matanya dan berbalik, "Jangan menyerah padaku." Katanya.

Dengan kepala menghadap ke depan, Luhan mengatakan, "Itu mungkin bisa jadi alasan yang bagus. Jika kau menang, tolong nanti beritahu orang-orang bahwa aku menyerah padamu dan bukan karena aku bermain dengan buruk."

"Kau akan menghadapi kematian. Bisakah kau jangan bercanda seperti anak kecil?" Cemberut Sehun.

"Siapa bilang aku akan mati," Luhan mencoba pemanasan, "Meskipun aku hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari kau, bukan berarti aku tidak lincah memainkan ini."

"Kau adalah senior yang paling tidak tahu malu yang pernah kutemui." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau, kau adalah si bungsu yang paling sombong yang pernah kutemui." Luhan tersenyum sambil memberikan komentar.

"Apakah kita bisa memulainya?" Luhan berpaling pada Sehun, "Sebaiknya kau melakukan yang terbaik karena belum pernah ada yang menang melawanku dalam permainan ini."

"Tidak pelu kau katakan." Sehun menghindari kontak mata, "Mengapa orang tuamu mengirimmu ke Korea, bertemu denganmu adahal yang paling tidak beruntung yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku."

"Orang tuaku tidak mengirim aku ke Korea," Luhan terkikik, "Mereka tidak menyetujui jalan hidupku ini, aku datang atas kehendakku sendiri."

"Ha, itu pasti sudah ..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, kalimatnya menggantung. Dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya turun juga.

Setelah beberapa detik keheningan, Luhan tersenyum dan berkata kepada Sehun, "Ketika kau mendapatkan air nanti, jangan lupa untuk membuatkanku segelas Bubble Tea."

"Tapi tidak ada susu disini ..." Sehun mengatur pandangannya ke arah depan, "dan juga teh."

"Lalu ..." Luhan terus menunduk ,"Buatkan ketika kau berhasil keluar …" Luhan tersenyum sambil melepaskan cincin _liebe_ ( _liebe_ dalam bahasa Jerman berarti sayang .. bisa diartikan sebagai cincin kesayangan) yang bisa dimainkan dari jari tengahnya ,"Cincin ini bisa berputar, kau bisa memainkannya."

Sehun mengambil cincin itu, "Kau belum bisa memecahkannya."

"Aku bukan ahlinya dalam memecahkan puzzle" Luhan tertawa, "Kau mainkan saja."

Sehun mengangguk dan menerimanya, memakainya di jari tengahnya.

 _Ada satu titik dimana hidup Anda akan mulai menghitung mundur dan Anda tidak akan pernah tahu._

Keduanya dengan sangat jelas tidak memili petunjuk apapun tentang caranya bermain dance dengan metode berlutut ini. Meskipun dengan penuh ketakutan, mereka menggunakan tangan dengan menggantikan lutut untuk menutupi kesalahan gerakan tetapi irama gerakan mereka masih tetap berantakan. Bahkan tidak sampai setengah ronde, kesalahan terus menerus terjadi dan menyebabkan layar monitor Sehun menyala dengan lampu merah dan kemudian disusul dengan lampu merah menyala di layar monitor Luhan. 

"Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi." Yixing duduk di lantai dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia terlihat kacau." Jongin yang berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan berteriak kepada Sehun, "Jangan panik! Perlahankan gerakannya dan jangan dikacaukan!"

Mereka semua tampaknya membantu orang yang salah.

Mereka mencoba memperkecil kesalahan yang dibuat, keduanya mencoba mempertahankan posisi berlutut, terengah-engah dalam ketidakjelasan, bahkan mereka berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka dari layar monitor sedetikpun. Musik yang aneh terdengar di seluruh sudut ruang tamu, situasi keduanya memburuk dengan cepat , kehidupan merupakan kesempatan terkecil dari sebuah kesalahan.

Semua orang mempertahankan diri dalam keheningan yang memecahkan telinga.

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan berdiri dan mengubah metode permainannya, dengan menggunakan kakinya untuk pijakan. Dalam situasi yang kacau, keadaan berbalik dengan cepat menjadi lebih baik dan tingkat kesalahan level yang dibuatnya menjadi berkurang.

Memang, mesin Dance Revolution tidak mengetahui apakah lutut atau kaki yang digunakan dalam permainan ini.

Sehun berbalik dan terkejut melihat Luhan, tidak menyadari situasi , namun seiring ia bergegas menatap layar kembali, tingkat kesalahannya telah mencapai 0.

Lantai di bawah mesin Revolution Dance terbuka di kedua sisinya dan memperlihatkan sebuah lubang, tanpa persiapan dan aba-aba, Sehun jatuh langsung dan sesaat kemudian aku mendengar sesuatu yang terbanting menabrak sesuatu dan...

"Ping! Bang! "

Layar monitor mesin dance revolution memperlihatkan kemenangan Luhan sementara sekarton air mineral diturunkan dari langit-langit, dan confetti yang mendarat di rambut Luhan.

"Sehun!" Teriak Chanyeol ke dalam lubang yang gelap dan hitam.

Jongin berlari menuju Luhan yang terpuruk di lantai mengangkat kerahnya dan mengirimnya pukulan secara dan mengambil dua langkah mundur, darah mengalir keluar dari sisi mulut Luhan.

"Bajingan munafik." Kata Jongin melalui gigi terkatup nya, berjalan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

Aku memasuki ruang bawah tanah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah membawa obor, satu langkah di depanku, menelusuri. Tercium bebauan yang melintas di sekitar kami.

Hanya mengandalkan pada cahaya obor yang sangat lemah, ia menemukan Sehun terbaring di bawah mesin dance revolution. Di samping tempat jatuhnya Sehun, terdapat trampoline yang salah dalam penempatannya. Dia pasti jatuh dan kakinya terhantam ke trampoline sebelum kepalanya jatuh terlebih dahulu membentur sudut tajam dari kaki trampoline dan mendarat dengan kepalanya membentuk genangan darah dan tidak bernapas.

Luhan yang berdiri di sampingku berteriak histeris dan menyarankan, "Kita harus membawanya keluar terlebih dahulu."

Aku menoleh pada Luhan, "Dia sudah mati."

"Tapi disini, suasananya tidak bagus ..." Luhan melanjutkan, "Sehun sedang flu ..."

Yixing berjalan menuju Luhan dan berjongkok, memberikan Luhan yang gemetaran sebuah pelukan.

"Luhan, ayo kita pergi." Kata Tao berusaha membuat Luhan berdiri di atas kakinya yang mati rasa dan goyah, tetapi ia didorong oleh Luhan, mencoba untuk memindahkan mayat Sehun.

"Luhan!" Tao meneriaki Luhan supaya tersadar, "Dia sudah mati."

Seolah-olah tidak mendengar orang lain berbicara, Luhan mencoba mengangkat Sehun dalam keadaan panik. Yixing menatapnya, meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah hanya untuk kembali lagi. Dia berjalan ke arah Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya dengan menggunakan dua jari tangan dan memaksa Luhan untuk meminum seluruh isi botol alkohol yang dibawakannya.

Setelah menenggak setengah botol alkohol, "Apakah itu cukup?" Yixing menatap, seiring tetes kecil alkohol tersembur dari mulut Luhan.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan bertanya pada Yixing, "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah pesawat belum lepas landas?"

Yixing menundukkan kepala dalam keheningan di sampingnya, mencoba memapah Luhan yang tengah mabuk dalam posisi horisontal dan membawanya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

Sore itu merupakan sore yang panjang, aku lupa di mana kami berada, alasan kami bermain game ini dan apa yang sedang menunggu kami di akhir.

Jam di dinding perlahan menunjukkan panahnya ke angka 4. Chanyeol dan Tao meregangkan kaki mereka yang ramping di sofa panjang dan jari-jari tangan mereka yang terkena noda. Baekhyun memainkan sebotol anggur kosong sementara Yixing merebahkan dirinya di karpet, membiarkan rasa sakit yang muncul dari cedera pinggangnya, Jongin tampak persis seperti apa yang aku lakukan kemarin, baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang panjang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, menatap keluar jendela.

Luhan tidak lagi terlihat serius, dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dalam tidurnya sementara aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang diimpikannya.

"Menurut kalian apa yang disimpang di dalam brankas ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap penuh kerinduan pada brankas dengan kubus rubik yang menggantung.

"Siapa yang tahu, kau harus tanya Luhan." Kata Tao.

"Mungkin disitu terdapat password untuk membuka pintu." Kata Chanyeol dengan optimisme yang sama seperti dulu.

"Mungkin juga ada bom di dalamnya." Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan terus melihat keluar jendela.

Aku berdiri dan terhuyung-huyung menuju toilet, aku menolak untuk mengakui tingkat toleransi terendahku pada kehausan, Yixing yang tetap berbaring di karpet mengalami dehidrasi yang tinggi dari anyaknya keringat yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya.

Sebelum Luhan terbangun, Jongin tampaknya berperan menjadi leader di timnya, dia dan Chanyeol membawa air ke lantai 2 dan Tao telah pergi untuk ikut meminumnya juga. Sebelum mendapati diriku mabuk atau beralih untuk meminum urineku sendiri, mungkin aku harus berlutut mengemis ke Jongin untuk sedikit air dan kemudian meminta dia untuk membunuhku juga secara langsung di rumah ini.

Dua jam kemudian, Luhan akhirnya terbangun. Dengan tangannya memegang dan mengusap rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya dan tanpa emosi terlihat di matanya, ia tidak mempertanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Dia tampaknya tidak jadi gila atau amnesia ingatan dan seperti manusia lainnya, ia melewati beberapa perubahan, namun masih mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Air ada di atas," kata Jongin ke Luhan.

Aku melirik Jongin sebelum mondar-mandir berjalan ke arahnya dengan susah payah, dan berlutut di depannya.

"Berikan kami air, sedikitpun tidak masalah." Mataku terpaku ke tanah.

Seperti yang sudah aku duga, aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Yixing sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi." Kataku dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ha," Suara yang berasal dari atas diarahkan kepadaku, "Jika aku memberikan secangkir air padamu, kau akan memberikan kepadanya?" Suaranya dipenuhi dengan penghinaan. "bajingan munafik lainnya."

Aku tetap menatap lantai, bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalakupun sangat sulit.

Di dalam keheningan yang cukup lama, Tao berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga. Jongin mencegahnya dengan satu kaki, melarang Tao melakukan sesuatu tanpa bicara.

"Itu bukan airmu." Kata Tao.

"Kau benar, itu adalah air yang dimenangkan Luhan." Kata Jongin dingin, "Dimenangkan dengan kecurangan."

"Luhan!" Tao berteriak ke belakang dan berteriak hanya untuk mendapatkan responnya.

Yixing yang masih tergeletak di lantai menutupi kepalanya dan berkata dengan suara serak dalam bahasa Cina, "Lupakan saja, Tao."

Aku berjalan ke Luhan dan bertanya, "Berikan kami air."

Setelah membeku di tempat selama beberapa detik, ia berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu kita melakukan pertukaran beberapa makanan dengan air."

"Makanan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sandwich yang ada di lemari es." Kata Luhan tenang.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation by DEETORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart  
This chapter was edited by seoulofheart and citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 10

Frank's POV

Kris tertidur di atas meja kantor, bahkan beberapa gelas tehpun tidak mampu menahan rasa kantuknya, untuk seseorang seperti dia yang tidak bisa tidur selama mungkin 3 hari, tidur merupakan hal yang menguntungkan untuknya saat ini.

Sepertinya percakapanku dengan dia sudah mengurangi tekanan yang dialaminya dan sebagai dokter aku sangat senang.

Saat aku berjalan keluar dari ruang kontrol dengan cangkir kosong, aku melihat Mike melambai ke arahku terus menerus. Aku berjalan dengan senyum dan meletakkan cangkir kosong di tangannya, "Apakah tidak nyaman untuk ditonton?"

"Kau begitu menakjubkan!" Matanya bersinar, "Kau perlu tahu bahwa aku belum berada di rumah selama lebih dari 24 jam dan pacarku berpikir aku akan kawin lari denganmu."

"Oh, apakah itu benar? Aku berkedip padanya, "Sepertinya pacarmu lebih tahu bagaimana menghargai pesonaku."

"Simpan kalimatmu." Dia menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Tapi memang benar bahwa Tuan yang terselamatkan bisa terpikat dengan pesonamu."

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah kewajibanku untuk membuat anak yang sedang marah kembali bahagia." Kataku dan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "Jangan lupa untuk membawa dua cangkir teh ini, ini bukan akhir yang sederhana."

Mike mengambil cangkir dengan malas, "Yah, aku seorang bartender. Lanjutkan saja menyemangati anak kecil yang lucu dan emosional itu, kami akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengamatimu dari luar."

Saat aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Kris yang masih tertidur, rambut emasnya yang acak-acakan berada di atas meja.

"Pada data jelas yang masuk ke fileku, Bisakah kau tidak mengungkapkan beberapa hal penting yang awalnya hanya diketahui oleh orang dalam." kataku disamping David, kepalanya yang botak dan licin terkadang membuatku untuk tidak bisa menjadi serius saat berbicara.

"Dengar, Frank. Kematian akan menjadi hal yang sangat menakutkan. Tanpa pelatihan yang baik, aku takut hatimu tidak bisa menerimanya." katanya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan sepenuh hatiku," kataku, "Aku memiliki obat jantung yang terbaik."

"Sungguh? Apa mereknya? " Dia tertawa menatapku.

Aku melihat dia tak berdaya dan mengeluarkan sebotol pil dari kantong hitamku, "Aku biasanya tidak memiliki kebiasaan mengungkapkan masalah kesehatan pribadiku kepada rekan kerja ... selain itu, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka (polisi)."

David menatap botol pil itu dan merenung, "Ini tampaknya merek yang sangat terkenal."

"Jangan bertanya padaku." kataku, "Aku tidak pernah mengkonsumsi merek terkenal seperti itu, termasuk urusan polisi."

"Oh, ini akan menjadi kebaisaan yang tidak baik." kata David, "Kau mungkin akan mati dengan sangat menyedihkan."

"Apa hatimu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan semua kejutan yang kau terima dalam sehari?" tanyaku, "Kupikir serangan jantung akan datang akan menjadi suatu kebiasaan. "

"Frank," David menatap penasaran botol pil kecil itu dan menatapku, "Jika suatu hari aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir paruh waktu, aku pasti akan menangkapmu ."

"Oh kalau yang itu, lalu kau akan mengurungku bersama dengannya?" Aku bertanya dan tertawa.

"Bagaimana?" Dia menyikutku, "Kau benar-benar memiliki hobi yang tidak biasa."

"Lihatlah semua pikiran kotormu," Aku tersenyum, "Aku hanya menjalankan pekerjaanku itu saja, sesuatu dimana orang terkuat pun tidak akan mengerti ... ilmu sihir." Aku berpaling dan meninggalkan menuju ruang kontrol.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan dan mengganggu Kris dari mimpi-mimpinya, maksudku, apakah itu benar-benar mimpi yang baik.

"Maafkan aku," Aku menggunakan kakiku untuk menutup pintu, "Mengganggu mimpi manismu."

Kris tampaknya merenung atas keputusannya memberiku tawa yang dingin, aku menduga dia bermaksud mengatakan mimpinya bukanlah cerita dongeng.

"Apakah kau lapar?" Tanyaku, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menyarankanmu mie seafood di sini, meskipun biasa saja rasanya, itu yang paling spesial dari semua makanan yang ada."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak lapar." Katanya menggunakan tangannya untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku tersenyum, "Itu terserah kau saja."

Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat untuk ukuran orang Asia, fitur wajah dan dagu tampak juga terbentuk ramping dan seolah-olah itu diukir. Namun, ia memiliki sepasang mata yang luar biasa gagah, saat ia melihat orang itu seolah-olah maka seakan ada lapisan kabut yang menutupi.

"Apakah kau tahu banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui?" Dia tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Contoh?" Aku melihatnya.

"Contoh terlepas dari saya, di federal Bureau yang sekarang ..." dia berkata, "Apakah ada orang lain dari kelompok kami yang ada di sini?"

"Orang yang sudah mati?" Aku tidak tahu maksudnya jadi saya harus memilih kata-kata berbicara dengannya hati-hati.

Pergerakan matanya mencerminkan emosinya yang hilang, tampak sedang memilih kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan juga, "Semuanya ... sudah mati? "

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu?" Aku menatapnya, bertanya pada diriku sendiri tentang ekspresi aneh dan sangat protektif. Menurut informasi Mike dan David yang sedang dibicarakan yang tidak pernah digunakan sebelumnya. "Aku hanya seorang dokter, tapi aku pikir ... jika kau mau membantu mereka, maksudku polisi, mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik dan akan membantu Anda juga. "

Sepasang mata yang sangat indah berbalut dengan kabut saat itu, surut dalam bayangan gelap yang pernah ada.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, wasabilxx and flyingbacons  
Indonesian Translation by DEETORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart  
This chapter was edited by seoulofheart and citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 11

Kris' POV

Makan malam kami sangat sederhana; ini memang adalah cara melangsingkan diri dengan hasil yang sangat baik. Setelah makan sandwich dalam satu menit, aku meneguk sebotol besar air.

"Aku seperti merasakan masakan Hunan." Yixing terjun kembali ke dalam khayalan megahnya.

"Tidak dapat memakan apa yang kau ingin makan sebelum kau mati, adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidup," kataku , "Bahkan tahanan yang menghadapi hukuman mati bisa mendapatkan makanan yang enak sebelum mereka dieksekusi."

"Kalau saja aku tahu semua akan jadi begini, aku tidak akan menguruskan badanku dulu." Ucapnya datar.

"Kalau saja aku tahu," Aku mencolek lesung pipinya, "Kau tidak akan menjadi selebriti sekarang."

Dia menatapku, "Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu lagi, aku masih akan memilih untuk jadi seorang selebriti." Dia tersenyum padaku, "Sudah bertahun-tahun, dan bukankah kau mengenalku cukup baik?"

Berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, tidak ada jiwa yang dapat ditemukan, Yixing dan aku melihat kubus Rubiks di tangga dan brankas yang terbuka. Kami tidak tahu metode apa yang akan Luhan piilih untuk membunuh kami.

Kami tidak tahu di mana Baekhyun berada. Aku memeriksa gambaran Scorpio yang sangat indah itu, dan aku tidak pernah tahu sebenarnya ia punya kemampuan khusus seperti ini. Apa yang perlu kau ketahui adalah bahwa aku orang yang mengagumi orang dengan kemampuan estetika yang tinggi; mereka harus cermat memperhatikan segala sesuatu di sekitar mereka; ketika kau sudah melupakan sesuatu, dan dia masih mampu mengingat.

Malam menghampiri lagi, setengah dari 48 jam sudah berlalu. Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan tampaknya ia sudah tertidur, sementara Yixing beristirahat di atas karpet di samping jendela.

Sebuah bintang jatuh melintasi langit. Menurut legenda, berlalunya bintang jatuh pertanda akan meninggalnya seseorang.

Yixing melihatnya juga, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan tetap diam.

"Akan jadi cukup baik jika orang meninggal untuk menjadi bintang jatuh," kataku, "Kita bisa terbang kemanapun."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi sebuah bintang jatuh," katanya, "Aku ingin menjadi pohon dan tidak pergi kemanapun."

"Apakah karena kau sudah merasa bahwa kau sudah pergi kemana-mana terlalu sering dalam kehidupan kali ini makanya kau ingin tenang dalam kehidupan selanjutnya?" kataku geli.

Dia merespon dengan memutar matanya.

"Jika kau akan bisa jadi pohon, di mana kau ingin ditanam?" tanyaku.

"Di halaman luar rumahku, tentu saja." Katanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu menyiramimu." Renungku.

"Aku hargai itu, aku pasti akan tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik." Lesung pipinya muncul seiring ia tertawa pelan.

"Kata-kata yang kau katakan saat sebelum kau berjalan ke mesin Dance Revolution," aku melihat padanya, "Apakah itu dimaksudkan untukku?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "Itu belum kedaluaarsa , dan itu masih berlaku."

Aku meliriknya, menundukkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Ibuku hidup dengan cukup baik di Kanada ... Ayahku sendirian di Guangzhou ... Maksudku, jika ..."

"Aku mengerti." Dia menatap ke luar jendela dan sinar bulan menerangi wajahnya.

Aku menunduk dan tersenyum kecil, ini adalah persetujuan diam-diam diantara kami. Jika dia benar-benar berubah menjadi pohon, aku hanya perlu melirik daun untuk mengetahui apakah ia membutuhkan air.

Malam itu tak biasanya tenang dan diam, aku bahkan tidak mendengar bisikan tertahan dari lantai atas seperti waktu itu. Ini mungkin karena jumlah kami semakin sedikit, aku bangun dan berjalan ke arah toilet. Keheningan malam menjadi sangat aneh ketika pintu kamar mandi terdengar berderit.

Aku berdiri mengamati dari luar kamar mandi sebentar karena aku tahu Baekhyun dan Tao masih di dalam kamar tidur. Aku waspada sebelum perlahan mengendap masuk.

Bilik kamar mandi paling dalam di kamar mandi tertutup.

Perlahan-lahan aku maju mendekat, aku melihat sekilas eyeliner khusus Baekhyun yang tergeletak di samping cermin kamar mandi serta coretan dari dua karakter Cina, "Cepat, lari" dari sudut mataku.

Aku akan dapat mengenali tulisan tangan itu bahkan jika itu dibakar menjadi abu.

"Tao?" Bisikku pelan ke arah cermin, tapi pintu menuju bilik kamar mandi tetap tak bergerak.

Berbalik, aku meletakkan tanganku ringan ke pintu bilik kamar mandi. Mengelus bilik yang bersih, berbingkai putih, tidak ada yang berbicara, jika kau tidak tidak menghitung nafas yang samar-samar terdengar .

Melamun, aku merasa seolah-olah kembali ke adegan di hotel yang kami tinggali di Tokyo pada sehari sebelum SMTOWN. Tao menahan pintu toilet dengan tubuhnya, mengunciku di dalam , "Jangan sembunyi dariku , leader." Dia tertawa getir, disertai dengan pernapasan samar yang sama.

Aku tidak ingin menghindarinya, aku berharap aku telah berhalusinasi dan membayangkan segalanya, tapi ia tetap seperti adik bagiku yang ingin ku jaga dan lindungi.

Tao memiliki wajah menggoda dan menyihir ditambah dengan figurnya yang sempurna dan keterampilan wushu, kontradiksi intens yang ia miliki telah memungkinkan dirinya untuk debut dengan cepat kedalam jarak pandang seluruh orang .

Selama putaran pertama kegiatan promosi kami di Cina, dia sangat menarik dan mencolok, bahkan bisa melampaui Yixing dan Luhan.

Bagaimanapun, menjadi terlalu _eye-catching_ tidak selalu menyiratkan sesuatu yang baik, terutama ketika perhatian ini berbelok ke kami berdua. Tidak dapat menekan emosinya, ia sering mengutarakan apa yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan di variety show. Tentu saja, ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang baik untuk host, tapi dalam pandangan para fans , apa yang mereka lihat itulah yang akan menjadi 100% benar.

Aku lupa kapan itu dimulai, tapi akhirnya aku menyadari perubahan dalam diri Tao. Responsnya terhadap pertanyaan tidak langsung dan bertele-tele dari host berubah dari penolakan canggung menjadi penerimaan yg gembira; aku bahkan memujinya dalam hati tentang pemahamannya yang bagus tentang popularitas "couple"nya dengan para member . Hanya setelah setengah tahun kemudian aku menyadari bahwa ia selalu mengatakan kebenaran. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli tentang popularitas pairing dan reaksi para fans terhadap itu.

Lama-kelamaan, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar kami merasa bahwa hal itu ganjil dan luar biasa. Tatapan kurang ajar dan nakal yang ia berikan kepadaku setiap kali dia menatapku meninggalkan tusukan duri dihatiku dan membuatku kehabisan akal. Ketika kami telat bangun di pagi hari setelah mengambil kamar hotel yang sama sehari sebelumnya, Luhan sebenarnya mengatakan dengan lembut, "Buanglah keranjang sampah hotel itu sendiri."

Sejak saat itu, secara otomatis aku mulai menjaga jarak darinya, dan hanya memiliki sedikit interaksi dengannya. Tao yang terlalu sensitif dengan cepat menyadari perubahan dalam diriku; ia hanya tersenyum, dan mulai menjadi seorang pendiam tanpa kata.

Setelah itu, ia berbohong kepada perusahaan dan mulai berpacaran, pasangannya adalah seorang trainee perempuan dari Cina. Mereka pergi berbelanja berpegangan tangan dan bahkan berciuman di depan publik, tindakan kurang ajarnya banyak menjadi bahan omongan. Kedua kalinya aku memperingatkan dia untuk hati-hati terhadap tindakannya, dia benar-benar mengatakan padaku, "Aku pikir ini adalah apa yang kau harapkan."

Aku mungkin orang yang menyebabkan seluruh bencana ini muncul, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku. Aku merasa bahwa aku diberkati dapat memiliki seseorang yang masih bersedia memanggilku "kakak", dan aku merasa bahwa aku harus terus mencoba yang terbaik untuk melindunginya.

Cahaya bulan perlahan menembus ke kamar mandi yang hening. Berbalik, aku mengambil pensil eyeliner, dan menggambar sebuah peach* sembarangan di cermin, melingkari dua kata yang ia tulis. Aku tidak menoleh lagi ketika aku keluar, tapi hanya berbicara ke udara di belakangku, "Apa yang aku katakan kemarin, adalah bohong."

Aku ingat malam itu sangat jelas, aku ingat setiap kata yang ku katakan, setiap tindakan yang kuperbuat, dan apa yang harusnya kulakukan tapi tidak. Saat aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur. Aku berhenti pada saat itu ketika bahu kita bersikutan satu sama lain, tapi aku akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia masuk kamar mandi saat aku berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur.

Tidak sampai semenit ketika aku mendengar suara gemersik keras yang datang dari kamar mandi sementara aku berada di tempat tidurku. Suara dari pukulan tinju ke dinding;, gema yang tajam dari suara sepatu yang bergesek di lantai, sangat melengking; hembusan nafas terngah-engah yang tertahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yixing memanjat, menatap waspada ke arahku dan mencoba untuk berjalan keluar.

"Jangan pergi!" Gumamku serius, menatap pada ekspresi bingung Yixing.

Mengikuti suara seseorang memukul pintu kamar mandi, pintu terbanting tertutup. Member-member dari lantai atas bergegas menuruni tangga sepelan yang mereka bias; cahaya menerangi ruang tamu dengan cerah, ketika Chanyeol memanjat ke dalam ruangan dengan sembrono, segalanya menjadi terdiam lagi.

"Kita bisa masuk sekarang." Kataku pada Yixing.

T/N:

* = peach dalam bahasa Mandarin adalah Taozi, fans china sering memanggil Tao dengan sebutan ini karena namanya yang mirip (Zi Tao dan Taozi). Jelas gambar peach ini diarahkan pada siapa.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation by DEETORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart  
This chapter was edited and finished by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 12

Baekhyun meringkuk di lantai kamar mandi. Sebuah tali plastik tipis putih melilit lehernya dengan erat, salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam ke tubuh Tao, yang berdiri di sampingnya, erat.

Baekhyun terbaring di lantai; napasnya berhenti.

Chanyeol berjongkok, menatap tali plastik putih itu, dan tampak seolah-olah ia mencoba untuk fokus pada pandangannya dan indera pendengarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin menatap Tao dingin. Tao, wajahnya pucat, menghindari tatapannya; Luhan bersandar ke dinding, terdiam.

"Luhan ..." Chanyeol mengambil tali plastik putih panjang itu, beralih menuju Luhan, "Apakah ini gulungan tali yang kau ambil dari brankas?"

Melirik Chanyeol, Luhan ingin membantu dia bangkit dari lantai, tetapi ia didorong menjauh, "Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan dengan kami sebelumnya?!" Teriak Chanyeol, sesenggukan dalam tangis.

Tangan yang terdorong pergi berayun di udara, Luhan menurunkan matanya, dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Apa ini?" Jongin berdiri, berjalan ragu menuju cermin . " Mandarin?" Dia menoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan, melihat ke arah kami berempat.

"Kau hanya membunuh kami yang member Korea dan bukan Cina ... Apakah ini rahasia antara kalian orang-orang Cina!?" Dia melotot ke arah kami dengan tatapan mengancam, mendorong sekuat tenaga ke dada Tao. Tao tidak membalasnya.

"Kau salah paham." Aku menahan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mendorong Tao.

"Benar ... Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Kau, dan dia," Jongin menunjuk ke Yixing," Kalian berdua ada di sebelah ruangan ini, bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua tiba ke sini lebih telat daripada kami?! "

"Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak mendekat." Tao menajamkan matanya ke arah Jongin secara provokatif.

Detik berikutnya, ingatan yang ku punya hanyalah Jongin dan Tao bergulat satu sama lain dalam perkelahian.

Jongin yang meratap dan berteriak adalah pemandangan yang jarang, "Tanpa izinku, bagaimana bisa kau membunuh Baekhyun!"

Menginjak dan menumpas Jongin di bawah kakinya di samping pintu beberapa saat, Tao berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin, "Persetan, jangan berpikir bahwa hanya kau yang punya nyali!"

"Ah!" Jongin menerkam ke arah Tao, yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dia, dalam kegilaan, matanya terbakar dengan kegilaan murni. Tao bergulat dengannya sepanjang jalan sampai ruang tamu, dan mengirim pukulan ke wajahnya, sikunya mengirimkan pukulan lain ke lututnya. Jongin berlutut; Tao menghantam pinggang Jongin dengan kakinya dan Jongin mengungkapkan ekspresi tersiksa.

"Berhenti berkelahi!" Luhan menarik Tao dari belakang, namun Tao tampak seolah-olah ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dia tidak berhenti, hanya sampai aku mengerahkan semua kekuatanku untuk mendorongnya dengan keras dari belakang.

Dalam detik-detik penuh kesunyian itu, Luhan meleaps tangannya yang menggengam Tao dengan erat. Tao berbalik, Chanyeol berjalan menuju Jongin yang terluka, tapi aku melihat Jongin yang matanya memerah bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah botol alkohol di atas meja teh. Dia terhuyung-huyung ke arah punggung Tao.

Waktu tampaknya telah melambat dalam ingatanku, "Tao!" Teriak Yixing ke arah Tao, benar-benar mengerikan. Tao berbalik untuk melihat Yixing dan sejenak menyadari sosok Jongin memukulkan botol anggur ke arahnya. Dia menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya secara naluriah; botol itu terpukul ke lengannya dan hancur, minuman keras mengguyur rambutnya.

Ketika Tao menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi matanya dari percikan alkohol, ketika ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi matanya ...

Jam di dinding berdetak ...

Tao membelalakkan matanya ke arah Jongin , trauma. Dia menunduk lagi, matanya tertuju ke botol anggur yang pecah menusuk perutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tersentak oleh pecahan botol kaca sepanjang jalan sampai ia menabrak dinding di belakang.

Pada saat itu, segalanya seperti tak terdengar, instingku hancur berkeping-keping dalam diriku; hanya ada ekspresi tak berdaya dan kewalahannya Tao, dan perutnya yang berdarah deras.

Yixing terlihat berlari menghampirinya, dengan putus asa mendorong pergi Jongin yang tertegun; Tao meluncur turun ke dinding, meninggalkan seberkas darah merah tua pada dinding. Aku terseok-seok menghampirinya, aku pikir aku aku terjatuh dua kali, kepala Tao miring ke samping, tatapan matanya mirip dengan matanya yang aku lihat pertama kali.

"Leader ... aku kesakitan ..." Dia berkata, kata-katanya terputus-putus.

Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu, atau tidak? Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi. Ingatan itu hanya sebuah coretan putih, mungkin sistem kekebalan tubuhku telah menyalibkannya.

Setelah itu, Tao tertidur. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali, ia mendingin detik demi detik.

Bayangan hitam menutupi penglihatanku dan pendengaranku menjadi teredam. Aku berdiri dan mengambil sebotol alkohol, menghancurkannya di sisi meja teh, dan terhuyung-huyung menuju Kim Jongin di sudut ruangan.

Dia masih berdiri di sana, benar-benar tercengang. Di sampingnya adalah Chanyeol, yang mencoba dengan susah payah untuk menarik dia pergi, tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Kau lihat, lehermu tampaknya sangat rentan, semuanya akan berakhir dengan sangat cepat.

Apakah Chanyeol ingin datang untuk berbicara kepadaku? Aku memegang kerahnya dan melemparkan dirinya ke lantai.

Kau tampak terpengaruhi; kau tidak ingin membalas sama sekali, apakah itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kau membunuh seseorang? Kau terlalu rendahan, lihat saja dirimu; Kau akan dibunuh oleh orang lain sesegera mungkin . Aku sedikit mengangkat botol kaca pecah, membalikkan botolnya dengan perlahan; Kim Jongin, temani Huang Zitao mu!

Wajah Luhan muncul di depanku sebelum aku bisa menurunkan lenganku.

Alarm berbunyi di kepalaku, tanganku berhenti sejenak. Aku menurunkan kepalaku, aku melihat Luhan menyelip di antara aku dan Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya mataku.

"Biarkan aku melepaskan diriku lebih dulu." Kepalanya terkulai, rambutnya menjuntai di depan matanya.

Otakku berhenti bekerja selama beberapa detik, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mataku melanglang hingga Kim Jongin, yang sedang diseret di lantai atas oleh Chanyeol. Aku melewati Luhan dan mengejarnya ke arah tangga. Sekali lagi, pandanganku diblokirnya , tubuhnya menghalangi tangga, telapak tangannya menekan dinding.

Tampaknya seolah-olah akal sehatku telah memburuk, bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahwa Luhan ada di tim lain?

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan berani membunuhmu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Bunuh aku kalau begitu." Dia melotot.

Betapa tak tahu malunya; Aku mundur 2 langkah. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa persahabatan antara China dan Korea? Selain itu, Luhan memang maskot persahabatan paling profesional. Namun sayangnya aku bukan Zhang Yixing; aku selalu kebal terhadap persahabatan yang hangat. Jangan mencoba untuk mengambil keuntungan dari ketahananku, kau sudah menafsir terlalu tinggi pada kebaikanku dan kecerdasan emosionalmu sendiri.

Bagaimanapun, ia tiba-tiba diberi pukulan yang menyakitkan pada wajahnya, hidungnya berdarah. Dia jatuh ke lantai. "Pergi dari sini!" Aku melirik ke belakang dan melihat Zhang Yixing berteriak padanya.

Luhan bergegas cepat menaiki tangga dan tidak melirik kembali lagi.

Aku berpikir bahwa bertahun-tahun persahabatan kami hancur pada hari yang ditentukan itu, tapi aku tidak punya kewenangan ataupun hak untuk mencelanya. Aku harus menjadi seperti dia, _survivor_ yang sempurna, mengambil keuntungan dari segala sesuatu dan semua orang; dan mengambil inisiatif untuk bertahan hidup. Jika kita melihatnya dari sudut pandang ini, kami semua kurang feminin dibandingkan dengannya.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation by DEETORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart  
This chapter was edited and finished by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	14. Chapter 13

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 13

Keluar dari ruang kontrol, aku merasa perlu untuk menghirup udara segar. Remaja emosional ini telah membalikkan badannya memunggungi kami, kepalanya menghadap dinding, memungkinkan dirinya sendiri sebuah tempat yang meyakinkan dan aman untuk menitikkan air mata.

Jika seseorang sedih, air mata harus dibiarkan mengalir. Ini, mungkin sesuatu yang tidak diajarkan padanya dalam perusahaan Korea tersebut.

Dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang pendeta, menceritakan rahasia dan mengharapkan aku untuk menebus jiwanya. Aku tidak bisa, pada kenyataannya, aku akan menjual jiwanya. Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa mengkhianatinya, pada akhirnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu, dia yang pasti kelelahan, tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan. Aku berjalan sendiri ke teras untuk menghela nafas dan ketika aku kembali, seluruh kantor polisi telah meledak menjadi sebuah kekacauan, seorang wanita Korea mengenakan pakaian kantor dengan ekspresi bingung sedang berbicara dengan David, melambaikan ponsel di tangannya. David memberi isyarat padanya untuk menenangkan diri berulang kali, menginstruksikan Mike untuk menemukan penerjemah pada satu sisi sementara di sisi lain ia mencari sebuah pena dan kertas dalam persiapan untuk melakukan beberapa rekaman pernyataan.

Ini jelas bukan urusanku, Kris di kejauhan masih tergeletak di ruang monitoring, tidak dapat menyaksikan kepanikan yang terjadi di luar. Baginya, cerita telah berakhir dari hari sebelumnya, tidak mengetahui penyebab dan hasil, hanya mengalami proses, mungkin bagiannya tak lagi penting. Manusia tidak memakai polariisator ketika mengamati sudutnya, rasa sakit, kebahagiaan, sukacita dan depresi semua hanya muncul sebagai debu di mata Tuhan.

Malam itu aku mengantarnya di tengah hembusan angin, itu adalah jalan yang akrab bagiku, tapi aku tidak sengaja kehilangan arah. Mungkin semua orang sudah pernah berkelana di rute ketersesatan mereka, khususnya ketika koordinat dalam kehidupan telah hilang . Dari perspektif hubungan sosial, aku hanya seorang psikolog yang disewa oleh polisi, bagaimanapun ia tetap sebagai orang yang bisa jadi sungguh-sungguh kriminal. Kami duduk berhadapan, bila aku berbalik aku akan menghirup udara kebebasan, tapi dia, dia akan menghadapi penjara yang pasti akan menghalangi dia dari masa mudanya. Sebagai sebuah kesetaraan, dalam beberapa hal, dia adalah guruku.

Dari kemarin sampai hari ini, dirinya dan teman-temannya yang sudah meninggal telah menyadarkanku padaku tentang martabat sebuah perjuangan hidup. Setiap orang yang terlibat dalam _trade off_ * pada akhirnya memilih untuk bertarung, membuatku menjadi iri sebagai orang tua, betapa patut dihormatinya sekelompok anak muda ini.

.

Mereka telah menjalani hidup mereka dengan lebih serius, tidak sepertiku, yang lebih banyak hidup seperti orang mati. Bangun, aku akan berpikir aku telah hidup tanpa kompensasi apapun, aku merasakan sinar matahari yang lembut ini bukan untuk layak mendapatkan hadiah, aku tak pernah sekalipun mengubah keinginan sederhana ini untuk merendahkan martabatku karena selama ini aku merasa telah hidup dngan penuh martabat.

Mungkin aku salah, mungkin kelompok anak-anak muda ini telah lama membutuhkan pengalaman dalam mengorbankan sesuatu untuk meraih mimpi kecil mereka, mimpi-mimpi yang sepele hingga ke batas dimana seseorang yang sukses sepertiku melihat hal itu konyol hanya dengan sekali lihat, yang bagaimanapun menyulut jalannya menuju darah dan raga dari manusia-manusia yang paling muda dan menawan.

Tak hanya di rumah itu.

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengajukan perizinan masuk, bila tidak ada perbedaan dalam pembedaan sejak dulu eksis di mata Tuhan, sekumpulan bocah-bocah ini yang pada mulanya kuanggap terlalu cantik dan feminin, nyatanya telah melalui berbagai hal yang jauh lebih berani daripada aku.

Dengan cerita yang sudah setengah jalan, aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya, bahwa kemarin malam akan jadi kali terakhir Kris menceritakan masalah ini sebelum ke persidangan.

Keesokan paginya, Mike menyapaku sementara Kris tampak sangat tenang, sebagian rambutnya diikat di belakang dengan bantuan sederhana Mike , dia benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih. Meskipun pergerakannya tidak bebas, ia masih memiliki kebiasaan membungkuk dan berterima kasih, sementara dibandingkan dengan wajah serius dan identitasnya sebagai tersangka saat itu, itu sangat konyol.

Aku pikir, mungkin jika ada beberapa orang lain membungkuk bersamanya, itu akan terlihat tidak terlalu menonjol.

Hari itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang bertabiat baik, ibu dari Kris. Di sampingnya berdiri ayah tiri Kris dan teman lamaku Konrad Steinweg, pengacara bergengsi dan mahal di LA, yang berspesialisasi membantu pembebasan tersangka utama.

"Sudah lama sejak aku melihatmu, kau masih seperti biasa di sini." Konrad mengulurkan tangannya, pria keturunan Jerman yang dibesarkan di Amerika ini benar-benar muncul lebih gagah daripada pria Jerman lainnya.

"Sama, aku tahu bahwa setiap kali kau muncul aku tidak akan dapat melanjutkan pekerjaanku," sembari menjabat tangannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Tolong serahkan saja semuanya padaku nanti," kata Dia, "Aku mengerti bahwa berbicara terlalu banyak tidak akan membawa manfaat untuknya." Konda bersandar ke arahku saat aku mengekspresikan pemahamanku.

"Namun tentang hal-hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku masih penasaran." Kataku.

"Kau pasti akan dimasukkan dalam daftar peserta selama persidangan." Katanya mengeluarkan tawa.

Aku mengerutkan kening, "secepat inikah?" Merasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau harus bertanya pada geng itu, bagaimanapun," Konrad menurunkan matanya, "dilihat dari pemahamanku tentang situasi ini, ia memang dalam masalah besar." Kelihatannya persetujuan rahasia itu telah mengecualikanku dari sekian banyak informasi.

Aku berjalan ke arah Mike dan melihat Kris meninggalkan ruang kontrol, mungkin untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan pengacara untuk berdiskusi. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berbicara kepada Mike: "Kau selalu menendang orang-orang yang baik."

"Ayolah Frank," pinta Mike, "orang yang mengunci mulut anak singa itu tentulah bukan kita ataupun pengacaranya, tentulah kami semua mengharapkan dia dapat berbicara lebih banyak."

"Proses pengadilan telah menyita waktu yang sangat singkat, tuduhan apa saja yang kau punya untuk melawan dia nanti." Kataku.

Mike melirik padaku penuh arti, "apa yang dia katakan mungkin tidak selalu benar dan apa yang kau telah dengar mungkin tidak secara pasti menjadi fakta."

"Apa maksudnya?" aku sama sekali tidak skeptis terhadap kejujuran dan kredibilitas pasien itu.

"Yah ~ ~ " Mike menatapku, "Di pihak mana kau sebenarnya? Sepertinya ada di pihak Mr. Survivor itu."

"Yah, aku akan hadir di persidangan." kataku tak berdaya, "Kau harus mampu menjelaskan tentang tuduhan-tuduhannya sekarang."

Setelah sejenak terdiam, Mike menurunkan kepalanya, "ada tiga tuduhan pembunuhan."

Aku membeku, "siapa?"

"Pria Korea bernama Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, dan pria China Zhang Yixing." Mike membanting dokumen yang ada di tangannya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meninggalkan aku dan hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

T/N:

* = trade off adalah kondisi dimana seseorang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan atau lebih, dimana mereka harus mengorbankan yg lainnya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation by DEETORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart  
This chapter was edited and finished by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	15. Chapter 14

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 14

Beberapa waktu setelah itu, aku kembali ke kehidupan normalku, jumlah pasienku yang menggunung telah membuatku kurang memperhatikan diriku sendiri, pertemuanku dengan remaja muda berdarah China-Kanada berangsur-angsur terlupakan sama seperti semua pasienku yang lain. Hanya kadang-kadang ketika aku membaca surat kabar, laporan media, dan spekulasi pada kasus yang menyerebak luas ke seluruh negara ini akan mengingatkanku aku pernah mempunyai kontak yang dekat pada inti permasalahannya.

Faktanya, aku tidak sedikit pun khawatir tentang keadaannya, yang pada akhirnya tidak hanya dikaitkan dengan kepercayaanku dan pemahaman terhadap Konrad. Sejauh yang aku tahu, ketika seseorang ditempatkan ke dalam sebuah lingkungan mandatori yang juga merupakan ancaman berwujud terhadap hidupnya, semua aksi dapat diklasifikasikan di bawah lingkup pertahanan diri.

Mungkin orang sepertiku yang tak tahu banyak tentang hukum hanya bisa duduk di dewan juri, memberi suara untuk ketidakbersalahannya. Namun aku sedikit goyah dan gelisah dengan kata-kata Mike, jika dia berbohong padaku lagi, membantunya akan menjadi sepenuhnya mustahil.

"Aku punya waktu, maksudku untuk persidangan." Kataku.

"Oh begitukah?" Janji dengan pasien-pasienmu sebenarnya telah dijadwalkan sampai bulan depan, ya kan? Sepertinya kau telah memiliki ketertarikan yang serius terhadap anak ini, sampai ke batas dimana ia sekarang telah menjadi pasien VIP." kata David sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahan berada di sekitar anak-anak yang imut," aku mengulas sebuah senyum, "ini benar-benar berarti, aku orang yang disewa olehmu, tetapi ironisnya, aku berharap sekarang bahwa kau akan kehilangan kasus ini."

"Kau menilai buku dari sampulnya," kata David dengan suara serak, "di masa depan aku akan memberikanmu kasus dengan penjahat yang jelek."

"Tolong jangan menyiksaku seperti itu," kataku, "Kau hanya akan membuatku ingin mengganti pekerjaan. Baiklah, itu saja, sampai jumpa minggu depan, aku titip salam."

"Apa kau merujuk pada Mike atau anak itu." Dia tertawa.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri." Aku menutup telepon.

Kamis, langit agak suram, aku sudah terbiasa menentukan suasana hatiku menurut cuaca, aku merasa sendiku kesemutan karena perasaan takut. Ketika aku mengendarari mobil lebih dekat ke tempat pengadilan, aku melihat sekelompok besar orang-orang media, yang di antaranya banyak yang memiliki wajah Asia.

Ketika aku keluar dari mobil setelah parkir, media langsung mulai merekamku, mungkin karena caraku berpakaian dan lencana bebas akses kantor yang disematkan. Seorang Asia yang tidak dapat mengerti bahasa Inggris menjulurkan micnya ke mulutku, menanyakan apakah aku pengacara atau petugas investigasi.

Aku melambaikan tangan, berniat untuk mengakhiri episode tersebut.

Sebuah teriakan lantang tiba-tiba sampai ke telingaku "apakah itu keluarga dari korban meninggal ..." dan kemudian kerumunan media menyerbu ke arah di belakangku, aku secara naluriah menoleh ke belakang, melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak tua melindungi seorang wanita paruh baya dari seluruh pertanyaan gosip dari media, di samping situasi tak berdaya mereka, mereka mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang media tanyakan.

Aku menghela nafas dan menerobos jalan untuk melindungi kedua orang tersebut, "Maukah kau memberikan jalan?" Kataku sambil membawa mereka menaiki tangga dan menuju pintu masuk, mayoritas media terdengar merayu-rayu diluar.

"Terima kasih." Kata Wanita paruh baya itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Korean? Chinese? "Tanyaku dalam bahasa Inggris yang sederhana, supaya mereka mengerti.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap kepada pria tersebut, "Cina." Kata pria itu dalam bahasa Cina.

"Oh begitu? Aku juga sama" aku tersenyum karena terlihat jelas mereka merasa lebih lega. Wanita itu menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "Ketika kami sampai, ada hambatan bahasa, staf resepsi tampak begitu sibuk, kami khawatir tentang tidak mampu menemukan jalan ke sini hari ini."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, bukankah sekarang kalian sudah sampai?" Aku membawa mereka ke ruang tunggu pengadilan, masih tidak banyak orang yang hadir, aku berjalan ke mesin kopi di sudut ruangan untuk menuangkan dua cangkir kopi manis dengan susu.

"Hanya kopi yang tersedia, aku harap kalian maklum." Kataku.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih ..." Mereka cepat-cepat berdiri untuk mengambilnya, namun tidak tampak terlalu tertarik pada kopi, "Apakah kau dari departemen kepolisian juga?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, tidak," kataku dengan tawa, "Aku seorang dokter."

"Dokter? ... "Mereka tampak bingung, "Dokter harus hadir di pengadilan juga ... Dokter forensik? " Mereka tiba-tiba tegang.

Aku bergegas untuk menghibur mereka, "Tidak, tidak, aku hanya seorang psikiater, orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan tersangka."

Ekspresi mereka berubah sedikit, mungkin setelah mendengar kata "tersangka."

"Bila tidak terlalu mengganggu, anda ..." aku bergumul untuk memilih kata - kata, hati-hati bertanya, "orang tua siapa?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap suaminya dan berbicara, "Aku tidak terlalu yakin jika kau mengenal dia, tapi anakku dipanggil Zhang Yixing."

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation by DEETORIA with citrahf and seoulofheart

This chapter was edited and finished by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	16. Chapter 15

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 15

Persidangan sedang dalam tahap percobaan.

Dalam pandanganku, pengalaman ini di luar dari dugaanku yg sesungguhnya dimana Lan sudah memberitahuku banyak hal yang menarik sebelumnya.

"Aku berharap untuk menyerahkan hasil evaluasi tes kejiwaan dari terdakwa, Wu Yi Fan kepada hakim" Dia menyerahkan dokumen kepada salah satu staff.

"Pikirannya dalam keadaan stabil, dia bisa memberikan tanda bahwa dia dapat mempertanggung jawabkan kesaksiannya" diikuti ucapannya, dia menyerahkan dokumen yang lain.

"Evaluasi tes kejiwaan dan kesaksiannya, kedua-duanya sah" Hakim berbicara sedikit sesaat kemudian.

"Menurut keterangan saksi yang diberikan oleh pihak kepolisan, terdakwa tidak hanya menyembunyikan beberapa kebenaran kepada kami, dia juga menggelapkan kebenaran tanpa hak" Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk meneruskan.

"Pada awalnya, vila tersebut tidak seperti tersembunyi dan tersegel seperti kesaksiannya." Dia menunjuk kepada kaca jendela di atas atap dapur. "Menurut bab 3 baris ketujuh, tersangka menyatakan bahwa salah satu korban, Park Chanyeol, pernah mencoba sekali menggunakan panci untuk menghancurkan jendela tetapi tersangka menghentikannya dengan cepat karena dia takut akan ada beberapa hukuman setelah mencoba menghancurkannya. Namun, pada kenyataannya, kaca jendela tersebut sudah hancur."

Aku terdiam saat melihat kaca jendela yang pecah sudah menyerupai jendela lagi.

"Hal ini menyebabkan bahwa sisa dari kesaksiannya terlihat tidak logis dan tidak sah. Karena pada kenyataannya atap jendela itu sudah hancur." Lan berbalik untuk menatap para juri. "Mereka harusnya menyadari bahwa semua jendela di ruang dapur pada kenyataannya terbuat dari kaca biasa dan masuk akal bahwa mereka bisa selamat."

"Kedua, menurut bab 7 baris kedua belas dari kesaksiannya, tersangka menyatakan bahwa pintu yang paling tinggi di ruang bawah tanah terkunci dan menghalangi pelarian mereka. Padahal, yang sesungguhnya adalah, kunci pada pintu tersebut terbuka, hanya saja selot pintunya terkunci."

"Apakah ada sidik jari atau jejak dari mereka yang terlibat yang ditemukan di pintu?" Hakim bertanya.

"Tidak" Lan berbalik kearah hakim. "Pegangan pintu dan yang lain di sekitarnya sangat bersih." "Yang pasti, poin terpenting adalah …" Lan meneruskan, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah juri. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, meskipun tersangka hanyalah satu-satunya yang selamat yang ditemukan oleh pihak kepolisian, kami menemukan bahwa yang meninggal bukanlah 11, melainkan hanya 9."

Aku mengingat pertanyaan dimana Kris bertanya kepadaku, "Mereka semua meninggal? …"

"Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok meninggal sesaat mereka memasuki villa karena mereka mencoba memecahkan jendela dan merusak kunci, menyebabkan mereka meninggal dengan celah di tenggorokkan. Tetapi, kenyataannya adalah .." Dia melihat Kris, "Kami tidak bisa menemukan mayat mereka dimanapun di villa tersebut dan bahkan kami tidak menemukan jejak darah. Kedua mayat mereka menghilang."

Diskusi kecil terdengar dari para hadirin. Hakim memukul meja dengan palunya dan berkata "Diam"

Beberapa pemikiran di kepalaku perlahan terlihat jelas tapi masih ada beberapa hambatan di setiap celahnya dimana tidak bisa dilewati. Aku menatap kearah Kris dan hanya bisa melihat siluetnya; Aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menjelaskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Aku sangat tertarik pada poin yang terakhir dimana telah dijelaskan oleh jaksa" Lan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Konrad berdiri, tersenyum lembut pada saat dia menuju ke arah para juri.

"9 pemuda tewas, 1 pemimpin selamat tetapi secara mental trauma dan 2 member hilang secara misterius." Dia menghadapkan wajahnya kepada para hadirin. "Siapa yang membawa kecurigaan terbesar?"

"Untuk saat ini, tanpa mengganggu penjelasan dari klien saya mengenai kematian dari Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok, saya akan menjelaskan untuk pertama kali informasi mengenai latar belakang villa tersebut." Sesudah berbicara, dia mengambil beberapa tumpukan informasi dan dokumen dan menyerahkan kepada salah satu anggota staff untuk diberikan kepada hakim dan para juri.

Sebuah villa putih yang terkenal tampil di layar. Ada sebuah peternakkan di sisi kirinya. Pegunungan dan danau yang indah, tempat yang cocok untuk berlibur terletak di belakang villa.

"White paradise adalah sebuah villa yang terletak di peternakan yang ditinggalkan di sebelah sisi utara pinggiran kota, yang telah di beli oleh pesulap Amerika, Luise Klein pada Mei 2011. Pesulap tersebut pernah mengikuti beberapa acara sulap di Seoul, Korea pada waktu antara 2005 sampai 2009. Pada kasus ini terjadi, pesulap tersebut masih mengajar seni sulap di Australia. Pada saat kami memulai kasus ini dengan berbagai macam penyelidikan, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Los Angeles untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Sekarang, saya berharap untuk menghadirkan dia di pengadilan sebagai saksi."

Lelaki tampan, bertubuh sedang dan berkulit putih dipanggil menuju ruang siding.

"Tuan Klein, silahkan bersumpah bahwa anda akan memberikan pernyataan yang benar untuk apa yang anda ketahui dan Jika tidak, anda akan dituntuk karena memberikan keterangan palsu." Kata hakim.

"Saya bersumpah bahwa saya akan memberikan pernyataan yang benar untuk apa yang saya ketahui" katanya.

"Apakah saya boleh tahu dimana anda berada pada saat kejadian ini berlangsung. Dari tanggal 28 Maret sampat 30 Maret pada tahun 2014?" Tanya Konrad.

"Saya mengajar sulap di bagian selatan Sydney, Australia. Ada di dalam catatan bagian imigrasi" kata pesulap tersebut.

"Apakah anda menyadari ada yang menggunakan villa anda di bagian utara dari Los Angeles, selama periode tersebut dimana kejadian ini terjadi?" Konrad berjalan ke sisinya.

"Iya, saya menyadarinya." Jawab pesulap itu. "Februari tahun ini, pada saat saya tinggal untuk sementara waktu di Korea, seorang teman saya dimana saya berkenalan dengannya karena sebuah pekerjaan, Kim Song Bin, mengajukan permintaan secara khusus untuk meminjam villa tersebut." Membalikkan kepalanya, Konrad menghadap kepada hakim, "Orang yang disebutkan, Kim Song Bin, adalah salah seorang Direktur senior di sebuah perusahaan telekomunikasi tertentu di Korea. Beliau adalah ayah dari Kim Jongdae, salah seorang member yang hilang."

Terjadi perdebatan kecil di ruang sidang.

"Boleh saya bertanya, apakah tuan Kim Song Bin pernah menyebut alasannya bahwa ia perlu meminjam villa tersebut dari anda?" Konrad berjalan ke arahnya.

"Iya. Dia mengatakan bahwa anaknya akan datang ke Los Angeles dan berkeinginan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di villa." katanya. "Bahkan, dia mengatakan akan berterima kasih kepada saya jika saya kembali lagi ke Korea. Karena dia membutuhkannya secara mendadak dan terburu-buru.

"Apakah ada permintaan lain yang diminta kepada anda?" Tanya Konrad.

"Iya. Sebagai permintaan dari seorang teman lama, saya mengatur supir lokal dan asisten Korea dan bahkan memberikan nomor telepon mereka kepada tuan Kim Song Bin" katanya.

"Apakah ada hal yang lainnya di luar dari masalah ini" Konrad menatapnya.

"Ya. Ada sebuah mobil dengan perisai logam. Ini merupakan jenis mobil yang bisa melindungi dari sinyal ponsel. Saya pernah menggunakan sebelumya ketika saya mempertunjukkan sebuah sulap. Ada juga gas eter dengan volume rendah yang tidak berbahaya. Mereka hanya memberikan efek hipnotis yang memungkinkan seseorang tertidur secara cepat." Kata pesulap itu dengan gelisah. Dia menambahkan "Hal-hal tersebut dapat ditemukan secara legal dan sangat tidak berbahaya." Dia menggaris bawahi pernyataannya. "Saya berasumsi bahwa anaknya ingin bermain lelucon dengan teman-temannya."

"Terima kasih." Konrad menghadap kepada hakim. "Saya sudah selesai dengan pertanyaan yang saya ajukan kepada saksi."

"Diam" kata hakim secara langsung mengenai kericuhan para hadirin. Aku menatap David dan Lan, wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan sikap keterkejutan.

"Pada hari ketika mereka mendarat pertama kali di USA, dimana mereka masih dalam keadaan lelah akibat pekerjaan dan stress, EXO member, Kim Jong Dae, membaw seluruh grup, perhatikan bahwa Exo member tidak memberikan persetujuan apapun sebelum mereka dibawa ke villa sementara mereka dalam keadaan di bawah alam sadar." Kata Konrad. "selama periode dua hari, 9 member meninggal dan 1 hidup, dan Kim Jongdae sendiri masih menghilang. Saya rasa kebenarannya sudah jelas." Dia memutar kearah kami. "Kim Jongdae, salah satu EXO member, merupakan salah satu yang patut dicurigai mengenai rencana pembunuhan ganda. Bukan seorang pemuda yang selamat yang berdiri di dock ini."

Aku menatap ibunya Kris dan ekspresinya sedikit tenang.

"Salah satu korban terlibat dalam kasus ini. Dimana dia ditempatkan di bawah ancaman tenggorokan yang dapat terpotong kapanpun, dan semua tindakan tersangka berada di luar kendali karena dia tempatkan pada posisi yang khusus pada waktu tertentu untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup." Konrad berbalik dan sedikit membungkuk kepada para juri. "Saya telah menyelesaikan pernyataan saya."

Siluet Kris masih tetap sama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Saya merasa bahwa kalimat yang dibawa oleh saksi dari pihak tersangka, Mr. Klein mungkin hanya perlu beberapa perhatian" Lan berdiri dan terus berjalan menuju para juri. "Kalimat tersebut hanyalah sebuah lelucon."

"Dia menyebutkan bahwa ia berpikir anak dari sahabat karibnya akan memainkan lelucon pada teman-temannya. Saya hanya ingin menyanggah beberapa kemungkinan mengenai penalaran dan kesimpulan." Lan mengatakan dengan santai.

"28 Maret sampai 30 Maret sangat mendekati tanggal 1 April, April Mop dan hari itu juga menjadi perayaan dua tahun debut mereka. " sebagaimana dia berbicara "Saya berbicara bukan karena saya mengakui mencari informasi mengenai grup ini tetapi karena Kim Jongdae pernah mengatakan kepada saya sebelumnya." Memutar kepalanya untuk memulai slideshow yang baru.

Pada dinding tua itu terdapat cermin yang hancur, sayangnya, banyak hal yang saya kecewakan. Tidak tampak peraturan permainan yang terlihat, hanya ada karakter huruf Korea yang signifikan yang tidak saya pahami. Saya merasa pasangan Korea yang duduk di sebelah kanan saya terkejut.

"Arti dari tulisan Korea tersebut adalah perayaan dua tahun." Lan menjelaskannya.

"Dalam segmen kedua dari kesaksian, disebutkan bahwa teks bahasa Inggris yang panjang mengenai aturan permainan yang ditampilkan di layar. Mengenai poin ini, saya akan menyebutkannya kedepan nanti saat saya memanggil saksi," katanya.

"Sebelumnya, pengacara tersangka menyebutkan bahwa Kim Jong Dae kenyataannya tidak melakukan hubungan kepada staff yang lain. Pada poin ini, saya akan memanggil Nona Huan Song, manager perjalanan untuk maju ke depan."

Bahwa kekhawatiran saya muncul, saya berbalik dan menatap wajah yang familiar. Itu adalah wanita yang secara histeris dan terus menerus melambaikan tangannya untuk pergi pada saat di biro federasi.

"Apa saya bisa bertanya, untuk berapa lama kamu mencari grup ini" Lan bertanya.

"Satu tahun, seperempat" dia menjawab.

"Apakah Kim Jongdae merupakan seorang yang sangat bersih. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan member yang lainnya?" Tanya Lan.

"Dia mempunyai … kepribadian yang hangat" kata wanita tersebut dengan ragu-ragu dengan menekankan kata "hangat". "Dia bisa berbaur dengan sangat baik dengan member yang lain."

"Sebelum kejadian ini, apakah ada argumentasi ataupun hal lain di luar dugaan yang terjadi?" Tanya Lan.

"Pertengkaran? … oh, tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Pertengkaran merupakan hal yang mustahil yang datang dari dirinya." "Pada saat pesawat mendarat di LA, apakah anda menerima kontak yang datang dari dirinya?" Lan menatapnya sebagaimana ia mengarahkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat penting.

"Ya, saya menerima" dia menganggukkan kepala. Saya merasa bahwa Kris mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke kerumunan.

"Sesampainya di Amerika, saya menggunakan kartu sim card Amerika sementara sim card Korea saya non aktifkan. Karena, pada dasarnya telepon Korea saya sudah kehabisan baterai dan saya lupa membawa charger. Saya mempunyai kontak data yang langsung diarahkan ke nomer Amerika jadi saya pikir tidak akan ada masalah," katanya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hal ini yang menyebabkan kesalahan komunikasi antara saya dan Kim Jongdae, dimana saya hanya menerima pesannya di nomor Korea setelah terjadinya insiden ini."

"Apa isi dari pesan itu," Tanya Lan.

"Pesannya, jangan khawatir. Kami akan kembali besok pagi. Kamu bisa mengirimkan nama hotelnya" Katanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Terima kasih" Lan berbalik menghadap hakim. "Saya ingin memanggil salah seorang saksi yang lainnya, Asisten Korea dari pesulap Mr. Klein, Mr. Zheng yang membawa mereka ke pinggiran kota." Seorang pemuda berwajah Asia naik ke balkon.

"Apakah Mr. Klein memberikan perintah atau yang lainnya?" Lan bertanya.

"Dia hanya menyuruh membawa anak-anak ke villa di pinggiran kota bersamaan dengan mobil dan sopirnya. Dia juga membutuhkan gas hipnotis yang biasa kami pakai dan mengatakan kepada saya bahwa anak-anak akan tetap berhubungan dengan saya" Kata pemuda itu.

"Apa pada akhirnya dia menghubungi anda?" Tanya Lan.

"Ya, kami berhubungan. Mendengar bahwa dia orang Korea membuat saya sangat bersahabat dan menjadikan saya lebih antusias" katanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak. Hanya ada sopir yang membawa kami ke vila dan gas hipnotis yang akan membuat mereka tertidur sementara." Dia mencoba mengingatnya dengan mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang dia bisa. "Ketika kami sampai, sebagian dari mereka masih tertidur. Aku melewatinya dan memberikan mereka satu dus air kepada yang lainnya, menjelaskan konsep rumah dan metode proyeksi yang sederhana."

"Bagaimana cara kerja proyeksi itu?" Tanya Lan.

"Dinding proyektor dan mesin dansa itu sama-sama terhubung, tetapi terlebih dahulu mereka harus memasukkan beberapa petunjuk dengan sangat akurat. Saya tidak tahu berapa lama mereka mengutak-atiknya. Juga, countdown clock" Ia melanjutkan "memiliki hubungan dengan proyektor."

"Bagaimana dengan peti kubus rubik?" Tanya Lan.

"iya. Peti kubus rubik itu memang ada tetapi tidak bisa dibuka dan tidak terdapat apa-apa" jawabnya.

"Lubang di mesin dance revolution?"

"Oh, lubang itu akan terbuka setiap pemainnya kalah. Meskipun begitu, dibawah sana terdapat trampoline supaya pemain tersebut bisa meloncat ke atas. Itu adalah lelucon tipuan yang biasa dipakai oleh Luise."

Kris yang berdiri di depanku sedikit gemetaran.

"Cincin ini, apakah kamu melihatnya pada hari itu?" Tanya Lan.

"Ini hanya cincin sulap biasa. Luise banyak menyingkirikan barang-barang properti sulap untuk disimpan di vila." Dia mengungkapkan dengan wajah kepolosan.

"Terima kasih" Lan berbalik menghadap hakim. "Saya tidak mempunyai pertanyaan lagi." Atas perintah dari staf pengadilan, pemuda Korea itu meninggalkan ruang sidang.

"Hal yang paling mencolok dari peristiwa ini yang menyebabkan kekacauan dari seluruhnya adalah, cincin sulap ini." Lan berbalik untuk menjelaskan, mengangkat cincin sulap yang tersembunyi di dalam plastic transparan. "Jika kita mengikutipenjelasan pada bagian kedua baris kelima dari kesaksian tersangka, jika pisau yang dimaksudkan oleh tersangka akan muncul dalam keadaan khusus, maka itu hanya akan dianggap sebagai bagian dari properti sulap saja."

"Namun ada hal yang aneh jika pisau yang dimaksudkan benar-benar tidak ada." Lan mengangkat cincin tersebut dan berbalik menghadap ke Kris. Kris tampak sedikit kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan untuk melihat cincin di tangannya.

"Kami menemukan secara keseluruhan 10 cincin di dalam rumah, semuanya hanyalah cincin biasa tanpa pisau ataupun benda berbahaya yang tersembunyi. Kematian ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal." Lan berbalik menghadap Kris. "Dalam situasi seperti ini, apa yang telah kamu lakukan."

Kris mulai gemetaran dengan keras, perlahan-lahan pinggangnya membungkuk. 

"Park Chanyeol, pria kebangsaan Korea, meninggal karena luka yang disebabkan cedera di area perut." Slideshow menampilkan foto dimana saya sudah melihat sebelumnya. "Lokasi kematian berada di ruang lemari pakaian yang terletak di kamar tidur lantai satu. Lan menunjuk pada pengait dan noda darah yang terdapat di tembok. "Setelah kejadian, baru diketahui bahwa noda darah itu sudah tercermar dengan sidik jari tersangka dan hanya ada sidik jadi tersangka saja."

"Pria kebangsaan Korea bernama Kim Jongin, kematiannya diakibatkan pada dampak yang langsung mengarah ke kepala. Senjata yang menyebabkan kematian sepertinya hanya panci." Lan menunjuk pada foto yang menampilkan sebuah panci yang dibuang ke samping. "Terdapat dua sidik jari pada panci tersebut. Tersangka dan salah satu korban Park Chanyeol. Selain itu, kancing yang dipegang erat-erat oleh mendiang Kim Jongin menegaskan bahwa itu memang berasal dari atasan Kris." Lan berjalan perlahan di depan Kris. "Bulu yang terdapat di kukunya, juga milik anda."

"Zhang Yixing, pria kebangsaan Cina," lanjut Lan, "kematiannya disebabkan oleh kehilangan banyak darah karena sayatan pada pergelangan tangan. Jejak darah yang kami telusuri dari lantai dua kamar mandi menuju ke lokasi kematiannya berada pada lantai dua kamar tidur di dekat jendela dan lengan kursi. Senjata kematiannya berupa sepotong cermin yang rusak dan semua mengarah pada sidik jari tersangka."

Kris membungkuk dan menggigil, mengcengkram erat pinggiran Bar, aku tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresinya.

"Sebenarnya ini hanyalah sebuah permainan dengan pesta kejutan. Dan dalam permainan tersebut tidak terdapat alat-alat yang dapat menyebabkan kematian. Namun, terdakwa mengubah permainan tersebut menjadi sebuah pembantaian." Kata Lan.

"Keberatan" Konrad berbicara "Jaksa Penuntut menggunakan kata-kata yang menyudutkan klien saya secara pribadi."

"Keberatan diterima." Kata Hakim.

"Sudah jelas, bahwa ini tidaklah sesederhana seperti pesta kejutan. Saya memiliki satu bukti." Konrad berdiri. "Bisa dijelaskan?" Tanya Hakim. "Mendiang Oh Sehun jatuh melalui lubang yang berasal dari dancing machine. Meninggal yang diakibatkan langsung menuju ke kepala. Sangat berbeda dengan keterangan dari saksi yang menyatakan bahwa itu bisa memantul ke atas." Konrad memproyeksikan foto kematian Oh Sehun.

"Dalam kesaksian tersangka, menyebutkan bahwa mereka keluar masuk beberapa kali untuk memindahkan mayat." Lan menjawab. "Bagaimana kami bisa mengetahuinya kalau trampoline tersebut tidak dipindahkan?"

Aku memandang punggung Kris, mungkin dia menyadari alas an mengapa Oh Sehun tidak melompat secara benar dengan menggunakan trampoline.

"Jika kita bisa berspekulasi mengenai hal ini, bersamaan dengan perayaan 2 tahun dan April Mop, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok menyiapkan sesuatu dengan merencanakan pesta kejutan. Pertama, mereka menggunakan kematian palsu untuk penekanan yang serius dan kebenaran dari permainan dengan harapan mereka menyadari "signage" yang tergantung pada mesin Dance Revolution. Satu ronde dalam permainan itu, yang kalah akan melompat ke atas dengan menggunakan trampoline sedangkan pemenang akan melanjutkan dengan menekan tombol kejutan yang terdapat di layar sedangkan peraturan permainan akan berubah menjadi kata-kata yang dicari "Perayaan Dua Tahun" tulisan secara keseluruhan seharusnya menjadi penuh sukacita dan sempurna.

Aku mencoba mengulang kembali, tidak mengingat penjelasan Kris mengenai kata-kata "kejutan" yang muncul pada layar mesin dance yang ada pada Luhan atau apapun selain Sehun yang jatuh pada kematiannya. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa aku tidak mendengarkan cerita lengkapnya.

"Oleh karena itu, dalam hal ini, permainan yang tertulis hanyalah sebuah permainan sedangkan anggota yang meninggal merupakan bagian dari rencana yang tidak terduga oleh siapapun. Sedangkan satu-satunya yang selamat dari pembunuhan ini hanyalah tersangka." Lan menunjuk langsung ke Kris dengan bersuara keras dan jelas di antara para hadirin.

Saya tidak yakin pada waktu Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok menyadari kekacauan dari permainan ini, bahkan ketika semua orang mengabaikan mesin Dance Revolution, Kim Junmyeon bertemu dengan kematiannya atau trampoline yang sudah berpindah tempat. Di tengah pelariannya, mereka menjadi panik dan dan tidak mengharapkan peristiwa selanjutnya akan terungkap seperti itu.

Terkadang, situasi ini mendekati dengan hasil yang diharapkan.

Pada paruh waktu, aku berjalan ke sisi Mike dan menuju kearah pintu keluar. Menilai dari keadaanya yang lesu, aku tertawa dan berkata, "Kau hanya perlu melindungi keadaan mentalnya, tampaknya ia memiliki untaian rantai peristiwa baru-baru ini."

"Aku tahu" Mike mengangkat alisnya. "Aku menyaksikannya. Tetapi ada beberapa banyak hal dimana dia tidak memerlukan pengetahuannya juga."

"Hanya saja, aku tidak mengetahui cara menggunakannya." Kataku

"Hey, kau masih terlihat sangat murung." Mike meletakkan tangannya di atas pundakku. "Kita tidak mendapatkanya secara mudah juga. Harus ada keseimbangan antara perlindungan tersangka dalam keadaan mental dan menahan tekanan dari diskusi umum dan atasan. Bahkan, sejujurnya aku tidak mendapatkan upah yang tinggi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak berani memberikanmu tekanan lagi, aku hanya inig mengatakan …" Aku mengangkat kepalaku ke depan, "Mungkin, terlepas dari kesepian dan perasaan bersalah, dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk melakukan upaya bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri? … Mustahil. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dan dia masih tetap hidup." Mike tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Penjagaannya sangat ketat, yang harus dia lakukan mungkin hanya perlu menelan semua emosinya."

Aku teringat, dia membuat gerakan membungkukan pinggangnya seolah menyadari bahwa cincin itu tidaklah berisi pisau hari ini.

Semua yang dikatakan Mike ternyata salah, ada jenis manusia yang terus menerus menelan emosinya, kekurangan ekspresi histeris secara eksternal seperti menangis ataupun berteriak, yang berarti ia melakukan penyiksaan diri di dalam darahnya.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息  
English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx  
Indonesia Translation by seoulofheart  
This Chapter edited and finished by seoulofheart 

**Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	17. Chapter 16

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 16

Aku berpikir, nasibku dan hubungannya dengan kasus ini, bersamaan dengan laki-laki berambut emas yang pendiam, telah berakhir. Berjalan di sepanjang koridor kantor, aku mengetuk dokumen file secara ringan di dinding samping; Ini sudah berakhir, tapi aku masih merasa bahwa ini belum berakhir.

Tapi, begitulah kehidupan.

Kadang-kadang, takdir antara semua orang benar-benar aneh. Sibuk dengan hal-hal lain dalam kesehariannya. Terkadang, aku masih berpikir tentang anak laki-laki yang hanya bisa kutemui beberapa kali di dalam perjalanan pulang dari pekerjaanku. Aku akan mengingat bagaimana cara dia menuangkan secangkir teh, terkadang, kehangatannya akan muncul dalam sekejap di dalam pikiran saya, dan potongan demi potongan memori akan menumpuk secara terus menerus, menekan di dalam otak. Aku juga akan mengingat bayangan tangannya pada saat menggigil selama masa persidangan.

Akupun menyadari bahwa ini tidaklah normal, dan berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi sangat penting bagiku untuk menemukan secepatnya pasangan di Bar.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku mulai melihat video masa lalu kelompoknya dan semua informasi. Tentu saja, ia merupakan standar tipe seorang pemimpin; Ia berusaha melalui berbagai macam jenis halangan untuk menjelaskan dan nama grupnya serta lagu di dalam album, terkadang ia juga bisa mengomel layaknya seperti orang tua. Aku mengenali dengan jelas wajah Luhan dan Yixing untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka sering bersama-sama, baik satu dengan yang lainnya atau menyebabkan gangguan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan Kris akan akan selalu mengawasi mereka dalam keadaan frustasi dan kegembiraan.

Park Chanyeol ternyata lebih tinggi tinggi daripada yang aku bayangkan; suaranya jauh melebihi harapanku. Anak ini merupakan sosok anak yang mudah mengungkapkan emosinya, dan dari sudut pandang psikologis, dia dan Kris merupakan kutub yang berlawanan. Namun, terlihat jelas bahwa Kris sangat menyukainya; terlihat dari ekspresi di matanya dan caranya menatap Chanyeol terdapat dua pesan, iri dan kegembiraan.

Aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah melihat video ini lagi.

Bahkan pada hari naas itu, aku sedang ingin bersantai di ruanganku ketika aku menerima panggilan tidak terduga dari sekretarisku, "Orang-orang dari Kantor Pusat mengatakan bahwa mereka kenalan anda, sehingga mereka tidak memerlukan memesan janji dengan mereka."

Dengan terburu-buru, aku menyuruh sekretarisku untuk membawa mereka masuk. Saat membuka pintu, aku melihat wajah tersenyum David, dan membuatku bingung. Dia, yang selalu sibuk bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat bayangannya, tiba-tiba muncul di klinik milikku.

"Anda mengejutkan saya, Tuan Detektif," aku menaikkan alisku dengan tenang dan merasakan jantungku, "Meskipun kehidupan pribadiku memang sedikit kacau, tapi ini bukanlah perkara yang serius sampai ilegal."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya duduk saja, senyumnya masih menempel di wajahnya dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Oh tidak," kataku. "Meskipun anda membatalkan perjalanan ski, anda tidak perlu menatap saya seperti itu." "Aku kemari untuk mengawalmu kembali." Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berbisik. "Ini masih menyangkut kasus yang sama, kasus sama yang menimpa Korean boy group tertentu."

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, dalam diam, aku memainkan pena dengan jari-jariku. "Aku tahu datang kesini adalah keadaan tidak terduga dan memintamu kembali itu tidak sopan, menghambat pekerjaanmu yang lain. Tetapi .." katanya "Setelah persidangan sebelumnya, anak laki-laki itu menjadi sangat pendiam kembali. Bahkan kali ini, termasuk pengacaranya sendiri."

"Kasusnya belum ditutup. Bahkan, masih belum ada rincian catatan mengenai 3 kasus pembunuhan yang berhubungan dengannya." David menopang kepalanya dengan siku di atas pahanya, "Sangat sulit menghitungnya, terutama terhadap media dan keluarga para korban. "

"Bukankah seharusnya anda lebih memberikan perhatian kepada dua orang anggota yang hilang?" Kataku.

David menatapku. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. "Kau tahu, setelah sekian lama menghilang, sangat memungkinkan bahwa 2 anggota yang hilang itu telah mati saat ini."

Dahiku berkerut dengan rasa khawatir.

"Dua anggota yang hilang tidak memiliki motif dalam merencanakan pembunuhan, bermaksud untuk membunuh atau apakah mereka membunuh siapapun, dan bahkan jika kita berhasil menemukan mereka, ini bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah pelanggaran." David melirikku, "Masyarakat dan keluarga korban juga memerlukan penjelasan yang sah mengenai keseluruhan gambar."

Aku menurunkan mataku, mencoret-coret secara acak di atas kertas dengan menggunakan pena.

"Ini sudah beberapa hari, dan dia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat diluar dari igauan-igauan aneh di tengah tidurnya." David memandangku dan menatapku sedih, "Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin meminum teh jenis tersebut."

"Jadi, kembalilah kepada kami," David berkata, "Evaluasi dari pasienmu belum selesai, dan tidak mungkin pengobatan yang anda lakukan terhenti di tengah jalan."

Sebenarnya mobilku benar-benar rusak di hari aku kembali ke kantor pusat. Aku memutuskan untuk jalan dengan perasaan ragu-ragu dan frustasi untuk waktu yang lama.

Di dalam ruang monitor, rambut Kris masih terlihat berantakan seperti sebelumnya, tetapi wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat. Dia terlihat bingung.; terkadang dia bisa tertawa cekikikan tiba-tiba. Mike berada di samping saya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat dokumen yang berada di tangannya,

"Selain mengigau dalam tidurnya, semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah tertawa sendirian."

"Hal seperti apa yang ia ucapkan dalam tidurnya?" Tanyaku.

"Pertama, dia berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin dan penerjemah berkata yang dia ucapkan hanya "Pemantik apinya kehabisan cairan, pemantiknya kehabisan cairan…" dan beberapa hari kemudian topiknya menjadi berubah dan mulai bernyanyi dalam frase Inggris yang aneh…" kata Mike.

"Kami berencana mengirimnya untuk melakukan evaluasi psikiatri dua hari ke depan." "Pengadilan akan mebawa dampak yang buruk bagi keadaan mentalnya."

Melirik pada ruang moniitor, aku berkata "Kita akan berbicara lagi nanti, tunggu sampai aku selesai berbicara dengannya."

Membuka pintu, aku duduk di kursi seperti biasa dan meletakkan cangkir teh di depannya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, teman lama. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kataku.

Dia berbalik dan tersenyum dengan lembut, "Aku baik."

Awal pembicaraan kami ternyata jauh melampaui apa yang aku harapkan; Aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah ia berperilaku seperti itu karena ia menganggapku sebagai seorang dokter atau karena ia mempercayaiku sebagai seorang teman.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi," aku menyeringai. "Aku mendengar bahwa pengacaramu, Konrad Steinweg, hampir frustasi karena menunggumu. Jika kau tidak tahu, bayarannya benar-benar sangat mahal."

"Aku hanya merindukan tehmu." Katanya.

"Sepertinya aku telah berhasil untuk masuk ke dalam tipe pilihanmu, betapa beruntungnya diriku." Ucapku.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam.

"Aku melihat orang tua Yixing selama persidangan." Kubilang, "Mereka duduk tepat di sampingku."

Matanya terlihat bercahaya namun dalam sekejap menjadi redup.

"Ibunya tidak percaya sama sekali bahwa kaulah pembunuhnya." Ucapku, "Dia hanya mengingat semua sifat baik yang kau miliki." Aku mengamati semua ekspresinya.

Alisnya yang panjang sedikit berkedut, bibirnya bergerak tidak jelas, bergumam, "DIa benar-benar menyerupai ibunya."

Aku mencondongkan badanku lebih dekat, "Apa?"

Kris hanya tersenyum ringan, menurunkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation, edited and finished by seoulofheart

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	18. Chapter 17

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 17

Kris POV

Aku tidak tidur hingga matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Aku benci insomnia seperti aku benci tidak jadi mabuk meskipun telah meneguk bergelas-gelas alkohol.

Aku melihat Yixing dari bawah kelopak mataku yang berat. Aku mengakui bahwa aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang yang pesimis, seperti bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol yang dilahirkan sebagai seorang optimis.

Semenjak hanya ada dua orang tersisa di tim kita, sangat jelas bahwa kita tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk menang. Aku masih mengingat bahwa ada satu peraturan yang misterius diantara sepuluh peraturannya, yang menyatakan bahwa dua orang terakhir yang selamat harus berada dalam tim yang sama. Ini berarti jika satu dari kita mati, satu orang lagi pasti akan terdorong ke jalan buntu. Kita bukan orang yang sangat cerdas, aku tersenyum, tapi dia lebih buruk; tidak ada jejak kekejaman dalam dirinya.

Ia membuka matanya dengan setengah mengantuk, ia menatapku "Kapan kamu bangun ?"

"Barusan." Kataku

"Apakah karena aku mendapat mimpi buruk ?" ia berpikir keras, kosong.

"Tidak" Kataku, " Kita mungkin akan segera mati, jadi kita harus merayakannya dengan beberapa anggur."

"Begitukah?" Dia tersenyum enteng sambil berdiri, "tapi biasanya aku makan yoghurt jika aku merayakan sesuatu."

Aku melihatnya aneh, menyeringai, "Jadilah orang dewasa"

Dia melihatku dan menendangku sekali.

Sore ini hujan mengalir; permainan akan selesai dalam waktu 12 jam. Aku tidak yakin jika aku akan dapat hidup untuk melihat hujan menetes lagi.

Di sebelahku, Yixing sedang linglung dalam dunianya, "apa yang kau pikirkan ?" Tanyaku.

"Aku berpikir…" Katanya, "Bagaimana bila mimpi itu benar benar nyata adanya, sementara seluruh realita hanyalah sebuah mimpi ?"

"Jika kita akan terbangun dari realita lagi, dimanakah kita akan berada ?" Aku menatap tanah didepanku

"Jika kita akan terbangun dari realita lagi," dia menyeringai, "ayo kita mati saja"

Sejujurnya, mati hanyalah terbangun dari sebuah mimpi.

Ini adalah mimpi yang manis dan indah; dalam mimpi ini, kita menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, tidakkah lebih baik kita terbangun dari mimpi ini bersama ? kita tidak akan tersesat. Aku tersenyum saat aku melihatnya dan tidak berkata apapun.

Ia berbalik untuk menatap ke arahku, mengedip beberapa kali, dan juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku tetap berbaring di kasurku, melihat langit-langit ketika Yixing membuka pintu toilet.

Ketika pintu di ruang tidur kami terbanting tiba-tiba, aku tahu semuanya baru saja dimulai, dan semuanya itu akan segera berakhir pula.

Aku menyipitkan mata melalui celah pintu, aku melihat ekspresi panik Chanyeol sementara ia sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya, seolah olah ia menautkan sesuatu diatas pintu. Ia mengikat knop pintu dengan baut pintu bersama dengan tali plastik dari luar. Itu adalah kunci pintu yang murah dan alami.

Aku menendang pintu yang terkunci tanpa ragu dan sekuat tenaga, dan aku mendengar mejanya terbanting keluar. Itu merupakan suatu kejadian 3 lawan 1 yang tragis dan menegangkan di luar kamar, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat (ke luar) ataupun membantu.

"Park Chanyeol ! Bukakan pintunya !" aku meraung saat air mata jatuh di wajahku. "Aku mohon ! Bukakan pintunya !"

Dia memanfaatkan berat badannya untuk menahan agar pintu tertutup. Aku berbalik, mengangkat kursi dan melemparnya ke pintu, tapi itu tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Pikiranku benar benar kosong – aku memeriksa sekelilingku, dan menemukan sebuah pedang yang dipajang di tembok, dapat ditarik. Kutarik pedang dari tembok, pedang itu secara tidak terduga memanjang perlahan-lahan. mencoba membungkuk, aku memasukkan pedang melalui celah-celah pintu dan mengoyak tali plastik menjadi dua hanya dengan satu tebasan. Aku mundur, kemudian menendang pintu dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

Kau selalu mengatakan selama kelas vokal: "Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan, janganlah terlalu serius".

Dapat mengenal dirimu telah menjadi satu dari hal-hal yang paling mulia dalam hidupku; kau adalah orang yang mengajarkanku dan membenarkan cara aku mengucapkan "Maaf".

Darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya saat aku meninju wajahnya; Maafkan aku.

Kau terlalu banyak tersenyum padaku, sementara aku tidak bisa banyak memberi senyuman pada orang lain. Aku memukul perutnya, orang didepanku meringis dan melenturkan punggungnya yang sakit; Aku terpaksa melemparkan kakiku di tempurung lututnya, hingga ia terjatuh dan berlutut dengan satu kaki. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu tetes keringat atau air mata yang menetes jatuh ke lantai. Tak bisakah kau terus menari lagi, Chanyeol ? sayang, itu hanyalah mimpi yang telah mati untuk eksis.

Aku menjambak rambutnya kuat, melempar tubuhnya ke dinding yang keras; wajahnya yang berlumuran darah terlihat indah, seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya; matanya berkilau, memantulkan cahaya bulan. Jika bukan karena air matamu yang sudah hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matamu, aku masih akan berpikir ini seperti pertama aku melihat dirimu yang lucu, memperkenalkan dirimu dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Halo ! Aku Park Chanyeol !"

Maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup, dan membayar hutangku padamu sepanjang sisa hidupku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangis yang jatuh dari mataku ketika aku mengangkatnya dan meletakkan jasadnya di dalam kloset. Aku tutup pintunya, tidak bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Seseorang yang menjebol pintu kloset dengan pedang... seseorang yang akan kusangkal hingga hari aku mati...

Adalah aku.

Tapi kamu, seseorang yang menghabiskan energimu untuk belajar bagaimana caranya _rap_ dengan sangat cepat, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebelum kau mati. Setelah tersenyum selama seluruh hidupmu, kau tinggalkanku hanya dengan keheninganmu.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, wasabilxx and flyingbacons

Indonesian Translation by JeeRaroSky and seoulofheart

This chapter was edited by seoulofheart and citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	19. Chapter 18

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 18

Aku berjalan keluar kamar tidur, melamun; ruang tamu telah hancur sangat parah. Aku tak tahu bagian mana dalam adegan aksi ini yang mulai kutonton, aku hanya tahu hidung Yixing sudah memar dan wajahnya bengkak, pakaiannya telah robek-robek dan ia sedang bergelut dengan Kim Jongin dari sofa menuju tangga dan terguling dari tangga menuju lantai. Ia mengerling padaku beberapa detik ketika aku keluar, dan sesegera mungkin mendapat tinjuan dari Kim Jongin seiring dengan ia menyeretnya ke lantai, menendanginya. Yixing terlihat seperti seekor anjing tak berdaya karena ditendang berlebihan, namun mengejutkannya ia menyeret dan menggulingkan Kim Jongin di lantai dengan tangannya mengunci leher Jongin.

Seperti yang kukatakan, ia selalu seperti ini, ketika kau pikir ia akan menyerah, ia akan terus berusaha sampai ke inci tersebut, memberi tahumu bahwa ia masih hidup.

Aku bergegas menuju dapur, sekelebat terlihat lemari yang terbuka, aku mengambil wajan penggorengan yang dulu Chanyeol pakai, melangkah ke dua orang yang sedang bertarung melawan satu sama lain di pesta dansa. Aku tersandung sebuah tali plastik tepat sebelum aku mendengar Yixing menyerukan, "hati-hati!", cih, tali plastik yang bodoh namun familiar ini.

Aku berbalik, tiba-tiba kepalaku seperti dibom, aku merasa alkohol dan darah terlucuti dari kepalaku, meresap ke seluruh leher dan bagian atas badanku. Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi, aku melihat Luhan berdiri dihadapanku memegang sebuah pemantik, ia menatap padaku, seperti seorang setan linglung.

Kuping kiriku sangat syok ketika Yixing berteriak, "Luhan!"

Memoriku menutupi kebisingan lainnya, aku berpikir Luhan adalah orang yang sama karena ia benar-benar menoleh dan menatap Yixing. "Yixing?" ia bilang.

Momen berikutnya, Yixing menjatuhkan Luhan ke lantai, pemantiknya terjatuh sekurang-kurangnya 2 meter jauhnya. Kim Jongin menyeret Yixing dengan mengunci lehernya dari belakang, ia secara acak mengambil sebuah botol pecah dan meletakannya di dekat arteri karotid Yixing.

"Yixing!" Luhan secara naluriah meraung, "Jangan sentuh ia! Ia tidak bisa terluka!" ia mengatakannya sembari setengah berlutut mencoba untuk bangkit dari lantai ingin mencari pertolongan.

"Jangan datang kemari!" ucap Kim Jongin pada Luhan.

"Kau juga jangan mendekat!" ia, menatapku yang berencana untuk mendekat, mengucapkannya dengan gugup sembari menyeret Yixing yang membelakanginya.

"Chanyeol!" Kim Jongin berteriak ke arah kamar tidur, tidak ada suara yang merespon..

"Chanyeol dimana kau!" ia berteriak begitu pasrah, masih tak ada suara yang menjawabnya.

Tangisan Kim Jongin membahasi wajahnya, ia menatap kepada kami bertiga dan menanyaiku, "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol meninggal, tapi aku tidak berani memberi tahunya. Ini adlah situasi yang berbanding 2:2, Yixing akan segera mati. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan tetap terdiam, Luhan berbalik dan menatapku, mungkin memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau membunuh Chanyeol?" Luhan menanyaku dengan tenang dalam bahasa China.

Aku tergagap dengan suara serak, "Aku tak tahu... ia ada di kloset." Luhan berbalik dan melihat ke kamar tidur sesaat. Ia mungkin telah memiliki jawaban di dalam hatinya.

Pada sisi yang lain, Yixing tersenyum sedikit, seolah-olah mengucapkan perpisahan padaku.

Kim Jongin terlihat ketakutan dengan percakapan Mandarin kami, menyadari ialah satu-satunya orang luar. "Luhan..." suaranya bergetar, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan...Dimana Chanyeol?..."

Aku menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon, ia tidak melihat padaku.

Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan tenang, sudut mulutnya melengkung sedikit terlihat seperti ketika ia kehilangan ide. Itu sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang sangat simpel bukan, pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, ia..." Luhan menengadah, tersenyum sambil mendekati Jongin dan Yixing, "mabuk karena beberapa gelas, dan jatuh tertidur." Ia berkata sambil berjalan menuju Jongin, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan botol pecah yang dipegang Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya, matanya menjadi lebih rapuh dan menggantung, "Benarkah?" ia berbisik.

"Ya, sungguh." Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman, ia menyingkirkan botol itu perlahan, dengan lembut mendorong Yixing dari lengan Jongin menuju ke arahku, "Ia akan sadar sebentar lagi."

Luhan memeluk Jongin, mengusap punggungnya, aku menarik Yixing ke belakangku, Jongin tersedu seperti anak kecil, tangannya meremas baju Luhan erat-erat.

Saat itu adalah pagi yang disiram hujan lebat, keempat dari kami berdiri di ruang tamu yang berantakan ini, membuat keputusan yang paling rumit dalam hidup kami.

Semuanya mempunyai dirinya sendiri untuk disalahkan, karena jawaban itu sudah tertulis di darah masing-masing.

Seperti Sehun yang otomatis berjalan menuju dancing machine, itu adalah jawabannya.

Seperti Tao yang terus-terusan curang untuk teman-temannya, itu adalah jawabannya.

Seperti Chanyeol yang hanya menatapku dengan teramat syok namun tidak melawan, itu adalah jawabannya.

Seperti aku yang memilih untuk mengambil wajan penggorengan dan berjalan menuju Kim Jongin, itu adalah jawabanku.

Seperti Luhan yang melihatku namun memejamkan matanya dan tetap terdiam, itu adalah jawaban yang ia pilih untuk Kim Jongin, juga adalah jawaban yang ia pilih untuk Yixing dan aku, bahkan lebih, jawaban yang ia pilih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lenganku terangkat dan jatuh, Jongin menoleh menatapku, terjatuh perlahan, salah satu tangannya mencengkram bahuku, yang lainnya menggenggam pakaianku erat-erat.

Aku menutup mataku dan mendorongnya dengan keras ke lantai, matanya yang tak berdaya terbuka lebar, mungkin membayangkan semua perang-perang tak terlihat yang telah ia alami selama hidupnya yang singkat. Ini akan menjadi kekalahannya satu-satunya, kekalahan terakhir..

Luhan berlutut di lantai, hingga nadi Kim Jongin berhenti. Ia memejamkan mata-mata yang enggan* dengan tangannya, "Beristirahatlah." Ucap Luhan sembari berdiri, berjalan melewati aku dan Yixing.

"Aku kalah." Ia bilang. 

T/N:

* = mata-mata yang enggan maksudnya adalah mata Jongin setelah ia meninggal.

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation of this chapter by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post.**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	20. Chapter 19

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 19

Terpaku pada kejadian itu, Aku dan Yixing secara bersangkutan mengembalikan tatapan Luhan terhadap kami. Dia berubah menjadi pancaran yang terang dan senyum yang cerah, seperti biasa, "Semoga beruntung." Ia melambai dengan lembut dan bersuara.

Ada orang yang terikat untuk menjadi orang yang telah mengalahkan semua lawan mereka, namun memilih untuk kalah kepada dirinya sendiri. Hal yang lebih membebani daripada kematian adalah untuk hidup dengan penuh derita, ia dari dulu selalu lebih pintar dan menentukan daripada aku, selalu membuat pilihan yang benar.

Aku telah lupa seberapa lama waktu berlalu, Yixing terbaring tidur di sofa. Luhan membuka pintu untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur di lantai dua, berdiri di kaki tangga.

"Bisakah aku meminjam tali plastik yang ada di lantai?" Ia berucap dengan senyuman.

Melihat ke lantai, aku tahu bahwa jam hitung mundur telah menunjukkan angka 4. Seiring aku mengosongkan minyak dari pemantik tetes demi tetes, aku membuat sebuah keputusan yang sangat bodoh dalam hidupku yang juga menjadi alasan aku telah menyalibkan diriku seumur hidup.

Aku dengan lembut menggelengkan kepalaku. Seolah-olah lega, ia melambaikan tangan dan menyembulkan senyuman, "Kemudian lupakanlah... omong-omong, aku ingin meminta suatu hal padamu."

"Bicaralah." Kataku, tetap menjaga pandanganku ke lantai.

"Ini adalah alamat rumahku dan nomor teleponku," ia melipat secarik kertas di tangannya,

"Sudah hampir dua tahun aku tidak berbicara kepada orangtuaku..." ia berbicara dengan santainya, "Aku punya beberapa deposito, tidak banyak, tolong aku untuk memberikannya pada mereka... juga," ia meregangkan kepalanya ke arah Yixing berada, "Tolong aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada si bodoh itu."

"Haruskah aku membangunkannya?" Aku menatapnya.

Ia melebarkan tangannya ke udara dan menahanku, "Jangan, lupakan."

"Kau selalu ingin aku menyampaikan barang untukmu," Aku menatap padanya, "Mengapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri."

Ia merenung selama beberapa detik dan tersenyum dengan mata yang murung, "Aku adalah orang yang idiot tentang kata-kata." Ucapnya.

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia tinggalkan untukku, dan mungkin kalimat terakhir yang ia tinggalkan kepada dunia.

Kemudian ia membungkuk dan meletakkan jam tangan pink di lantai.

Ia meninggalkan sebuah senyuman padaku, berbalik dan berjalan lagi ke kamar tidur, menghilang dari ruang pandangku.

Lebih dari setengah jam kemudian, aku terwaspada oleh getaran suara diluar pintu, Yixing masih tertidur, aku mendekati jendela dapur sendirian untuk melihat ke luar. Garis pandangku terbatas, aku tak dapat melihat seorang pun, hanya darah merah tua yang turut mengalir bersama hujan.

Berjalan menuju lantai dua, aku hanya melihat pintu yang mempunyai akses ke cerobong asap sedikit terbuka, dan sprei-sprei kasur yang telah kusut dirobek, di seluruh lantai dua tidak ada siapa pun.

Duduk sendiri di kamar tidur lantai dua, aku menyisirkan tanganku ke karpet yang mereka semua telah injak. Berdiri, aku berjalan menuju pinggir tangga dan memungut jam tangan pink, waktunya telah terhenti pada saat jam kematian Sehun.

Permainan ini telah mendekati finalnya, lihat Yixing, kita telah menang.

Original fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx on twitter

Indonesian translation of this chapter by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post.**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	21. Chapter 20

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 20

Ketika Yixing terbangun, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Ia mengucek matanya sebelum menatap papan hitung mundur di tembok menunjukkan sisa waktu 3 jam dan dengan lesu berkata, "Sudah selarut ini."

Berbaring membungkuk miring di sofa, Aku menatap matanya.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Ia berkata.

"Mereka semua mati." Ucapku.

Ia berkedip dan menengadah, menatap tanpa pikiran.

Ia tidak menanyakanku tentang bagaimana Luhan mati, mungkin tidak perlu juga mengetahui jawabannya.

Berdiri, ia pelan-pelan menaiki tangga. Ia membuka pintu menuju kamar tidur kedua di lantai dua, dan melihat keadaan yang kacau balau itu.

Ia tersenyum diam dan menatap keluar jendela.

Hujan turun diluar jendela, suara air hujan terus terdengar seiring menetesnya ia ke dedaunan dan bagian bawah jendela. Aku tak dapat memastikan apa yang ada di atmosfer pada malam itu yang menggantikan kata-kata kami.

Hal-hal yang tak pernah kuberi tahu, bahasa-bahasa yang ku tak yakini.

"Halo, namaku Zhang Yixing." Ia tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kupingnya, "Kau adalah orang Cina pertama yang kukenal."

"Wu Yi Fan." Aku mengulurkan tanganku, memberinya sebuah tos.

Larut malam pada suatu malam di bulan Februari 2012, aku duduk di asrama, menatap ke seikat kunci dalam harapan yang hilang dan keputus asaan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyiratkan senyuman sebelum menempatkan lengannya di bahuku, "Itu bukan apa-apa, mungkin nanti kalau aku jadi gigolo, aku bahkan akan menghasilkan jauh lebih banyak daripada artis sepertimu."

Pada malam yang hujan di musim dingin 2012, ia menghisap rokok pertama dalam hidupnya, memilih untuk menghadiahi dirinya sendiri, ia berjalan menuju sebuah jam bergaya hitam putih. Melihat harganya yang mahal, ia mengeluarkan seluruh kartu kredit dan uangnya, menatap penjaga tokonya dengan malu, "Aku tidak membawa cukup uang, akankah kau menyimpankannya untukku?"

Malam kemarin, sebuah bintang jatuh melintas di langit. Ia duduk di samping jendela dengan mulutnya yang agak dimanyunkan, "Bila aku ditakdirkan untuk bangun besok, aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian." Ia menatapku dengan sebuah senyum.

 _Beberapa hal lebih baik dibiarkan tak diucapkan._

Kami berdiri berjejer di kamar tidur. Aku melangkah maju dan memeluknya perlahan dari belakang.

Ia tidak menoleh, dan juga tidak menggumam sepatah kata pun.

 _"_ _Kapan kau akan membunuhku."_ Ia bertanya tak acuh, matanya masih tertuju pada luar jendela.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan membenamkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Aku culas dan bermuka dua. Aku memang begitu sepanjang hidupku, namun hanya pada saat aku benar-benar harus bermuka dua, entah bagaimana aku kehilangan kekuatan untuk menggunakan keahlianku tersebut.

 _"_ _Sekarang,"_ bisikku, suaraku bergetar, berat dan dalam, seiring dengan lembut kubawa bibirku ke salah satu sisi wajahnya. Kubalikkan badannya dengan gemetaran, kudaratkan ciuman di bibirnya.

Ia membuka matanya, seperti yang kuduga, dan menatapku dengan ekspresi itu. Itu adalah ekspresi yang sangat jauh tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan bahasa.

 _"_ _Aku memaafkanmu,"_ mata-mata itu tampak berbicara.

Hujan yang turun diluar nampaknya telah menyimbahiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dari lenganku hingga kakiku, membasahkuyupiku dengan kelembaban, seluruhnya, seutuhnya. Ia memandangku, seperti pohon diluar yang sangat dibasahi air; matanya nampak berkata, _jangan marah, ini bukan kesalahanmu._

Air mataku mulai mengalir tak terkontrol; aku perlahan mencium alisnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, membiarkan air liur mengalir melalui tepi lidah kami… ia bersandar, merespon ciumanku dengan lembut, dengan seluruh kelembutan yang ia bisa. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, begitu pula dengan wajahku sendiri; ini adalah titik buta dalam memoriku – menjadi tak mampu untuk menemukan bentuk pembenaran dalam bahasa apapun, otakku terbakar menjadi abu, debunya terbang. Sesuatu nampaknya telah jatuh dari ujung hatiku.

Kami tersandung di jalan saat kami mencengkam menuju kamar mandi. Memegangnya membelakangi tembok, aku membelai dan menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. Kami diam; hanya nafas kami yang terdengar. Ia menutup matanya dan menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahiku.

Memukul cermin di dekat wastafel dengan sekuat tenaga, aku mengambil salah satu serpihannya. Kukunci tangannya di belakang punggungnya, kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping. Kami bernafas dengan berat di telinga masing-masing, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memulai menciumnya begitu penuh gairah, ia memejamkan matanya dan meresponku dengan seluruh usahanya, tepat pada saat dimana aku menyayat pergelangan tangannya.

Semuanya didahului dengan keheningan. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengusap air mataku, dan jatuh ke lantai dengan lemah, darah hangatnya mengalir ke seluruh lantai. Dengan sadar, aku ingin untuk menghentikan luka dari pendarahannya dengan beberapa pakaian, tapi aku telah lupa, sayatan itu disayat olehku.

 _Seiring menitiknya setetes air mata, ia berkata, "Aku ingin pulang."_

Aku mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke kamar tidur, disana, secercah cahaya menembus jendela, secara tidak sengaja menghadap ke timur. Aku mengambil sebuah bangku dan mendudukkannya disitu, membetulkan rambutnya dan bajunya, ia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman, dan dengan sekian keletihan yang tak dapat dikalahkan, ia berkata, "Aku akan tidur sejenak."

Kemudian, ia menutup matanya.

Aku terus menatap sepasang mata itu, tapi mereka tidak pernah terbuka lagi.

Duduk di depan jendela, aku membeku untuk waktu yang lama, tidak mengetahui bahwa menit-menit atau jam-jam telah berlalu.

Di Timur jauh sana, tidak ada tempat yang dapat kusebut rumah, tapi bila ia bisa kesana di masa yang akan datang, aku akan ingin, dan itu bila aku bisa.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation of this chapter by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	22. Chapter 21

48 HOURS - CHAPTER 21

"Ia telah lelap tertidur." Keluar dari ruang monitor, aku berkata pada Mike, "berikan ia waktu sedikit lebih banyak lagi … kupikir ia mungkin capek." Kataku.

Mike tidak sehidup sebelumnya, menggenggam dokumen-dokumen yang David telah serahkan padanya, ia mengangkat matanya yang mengerikan dan menatap Kris. Apa yang tersembunyi di dalam mata tersebut, aku tak dapat mengungkapkannya.

"Misiku selesai." Aku tersenyum, menepuk pundak David.

Ia tersenyum, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sirna. Dengan sedikit keraguan, ia mengambil berkas kasus, "pekerjaanmu selesai, bagaimanapun … Kataku, kau mungkin harusnya tahu hal-hal ini." Ia menyerahkan padaku setumpuk dokumen, "lihatlah sendiri."

Sejam kemudian, berjalan di koridor kantor pusat yang telah kosong, langkah kakiku tampaknya sangat kesepian.

Tentang kejadian selanjutnya … aku menemukan bahwa aku tak akan mengatakannya. Menyingkirkan cangkang lapis demi lapis untuk mengungkapkan kulit dan daging yang telah dimutilasi dengan sangat parah, kau lihat, setiap orang harus membiarkan beberapa hal akhir untuk mereka sendiri, bukan.

Dalam mungkin kurang dari satu jam tersisa di papan hitung mundur yang juga satu jam setelah kematian Yixing, ia memukulkan sebuah kursi ke jendela, kursinya hancur, tapi tidak ada hal lain yang terjadi.

Kemudian, ia mencoba bermain-main dengan kode kunci pintu, hanya untuk bertemu dengan tiga kesalahan berturut-turut, disamping usahanya yang kacau, tak ada yang terjadi.

Kemudian, ia mengambil wajan yang pernah dipakai Park Chanyeol dan berencana merusak jendela atap, hal yang ia jaga dari Chanyeol untuk dihancurkan. Jendelanya pecah, namun tak ada yang terjadi.

Di tengah kegilaan, ia dengan membabi buta menghancurkan ruang tamu, menendang sofa dan meja teh terus-menerus dan bahkan menghancurkan dinding. Terhuyung-huyung ia mendekatan mesin dance revolution hanya untuk melihat teks dari kemenangan Luhan yang semua orang gagal untuk mengamatinya: Kejutan.

Ia menempatkan tangannya yang gemetaran disitu, tembok dan peraturan game berangsur-angsur menghilang seperti mimpi buruk, beberapa kata berwarna merah terproyeksi, di dalam bahasa korea, "Hari peringatan dua tahun!"

Seperti jelas menyadari sesuatu namun juga tidak dapat diprediksi. Semua orang sudah tersadar, ini adalah mimpi buruknya saja.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mengunjungi kantor pusat untuk membersihkan beberapa dokumen yang menyangkut kasus itu, sebelum aku pergi, aku pergi mengunjungi pasien spesial ini.

Dibalut baju tahanan yang kebesaran, ia nampak kurus secara tidak normal. Rambutnya yang juga telah dipotong pendek, tetap dalam keadaan acak-acakan seperti biasanya, jemarinya yang indah diletakkan secara kasual di pahanya dan wajahnya pucat sedikit tak biasanya.

Karena beberapa kali terdengar ia terbatuk, aku menanyakan keadaan kesehatannya, ia perlahan mengangguk untuk mengekspresikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Aku terlalu takut untuk menggambarkan hukuman penjaranya. Bahkan bila ia hanya memakai baju tahanan tanpa make-up sama sekali, ketampanannya tetap terlihat meluap-luap. Bahkan bila ia berjalan masuk ke bar homoseksual, aku akan menakutkan keselamatannya, bukan untuk menyebutkan di penjara dan fakta bahwa ia adalah orang Asia.

"Bila … aku bilang di masa yang akan datang," aku menggaruk ujung hidungku, mengamati pemilihan kataku, "selama masa tahananmu, bila ada sesuatu yang kau merasa tidak nyaman …. Kau bebas untuk menghubungiku, aku memiliki banyak cadangan kenalan pengacara." Aku memberinya kartu namaku, "Kau mungkin tidak bisa mengambil ini bersamamu, tapi ingatlah namaku, banyak polisi mengenalku." Aku mengatakannya dengan penuh keramahan. Bila pasienku telah memilih rute kematian, itu akan menjadi cercaan terhadap pekerjaanku, namun bagaimanapun juga ini adalah hal yang sangat tak bisa aku cegah."

Ia mengambil kartu namaku dan menatapku dengan senyuman seperti telah melihat maksud dari apa yang ku ucapkan, "Aku tidak akan bunuh diri, jangan khawatir."

"Itu bagus." Aku menatapnya.

"Aku akan hidup." Ia berkata dengan kepalanya tertunduk, "dan menerima seluruh hukuman, dan oleh sebab itu ….." ia berkata dengan senyuman, "Aku akan berusaha keras untuk hidup, untuk menjalani hukuman ini."

Aku menatap bocah itu, dan sama seperti ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya, ia memancarkan keberadaan dirinya yang sangat jelas.

Disini, ada banyak piramida menumpuk dan menghambat," ia tersenyum dan menunjuk ke dadanya, "dengan setiap hukuman, itu akan terasa seperti sebuah batu diangkat, mungkin bila aku bertahan disini selama beberapa ratus tahun, aku akhirnya akan bisa menghirup udara bebas." Ia melanjutkan dengan senyum.

Aku duduk dalam keheningan, mungkin, berlawanan dengan persepsiku, tak semua orang membutuhkan psiskiater.

Semua orang memiliki luka yang tak bisa diselamatkan, dan karena mereka tidak akan menghilang, itu akan mengikuti mereka hingga kematian mereka.

Di petang dua minggu kemudian, berita dipenuhi dengan malapetaka di seluruh muka bumi, dan di bawah laporan sepele dari kecelakaan mobil lokal, aku membaca tentang Mr Zheng yang malangnya meninggal pada insiden tersebut.

Mungkin beberapa hal memang tidak dimaksudkan untuk disebarkan.

Tak ada seorang pun tahu, Kim Junmyeon yang jatuh ke cermin menggumamkan kata-kata ini, "ada suara berisik datang dari basement."

Tak ada seorang pun tahu, pada petualangan terakhir, Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik padaku, "sebenarnya, aku menggeser trampolin itu hanya sedikit."

Tak ada seorang pun tahu, orang Jerman si penjual perhiasan Wellendorf telah memproduksi sebuah cincin edisi terbatas yang sangat luar biasa mahal, dibagi menjadi tiga bagian berputar di permukaannya yang dapat dengan mudah diatur menjadi sebuah ilustrasi bila sudah selesai, melukiskan sebuah kata kursif Jerman yang sangat sederhana: _Liebe*_.

Lebih jauh lagi, tak ada seorang pun tahu, pada musim dingin 2010 itu, Zhang Yixing akhirnya membeli jam tangan bergaya hitam putih merek Tissot yang sudah ia incar sejak lama itu, yang di bagian belakangnya tertulis:

 _Ini hanya berhenti ketika kau jatuh cinta._

T/N:

* = cinta.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation of this chapter by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	23. EPILOG

48 HOURS - EPILOG

Kris POV:

Hari itu, kami ada di backstage setelah menyelesaikan konser kami di Tokyo. Yixing membungkuk kepada seluruh staff, tak peduli mereka saling kenal atau tidak; Chanyeol sedang tertawa dengan suaranya yang serak dan keras, mengambil confetti emas dari rambutnya ke rambutku, Luhan dan Sehun sudah mulai saja mendiskusikan tentang sebuah game terbaru; Jongin memberi Baekhyun sebuah box segitiga yang dibungkus rapi, orang yang diberi memeluk Jongin, tersenyum dan meloncat-loncat setelah membuka box tersebut, memegang sebuah eyeliner.

"Leader, aku sedikit terpeleset ketika aku menampilkan martial art, mereka tak bisa menyadarinya kan?" ucap Tao khawatir.

"Mereka tak bisa menyadarinya, jangan khawatir." Luhan memotong pembicaraan, tidak memedulikan gamenya. "Tadi ada begitu banyak orang, begitu rusuh, tidak ada seorangpun yang telah melihatmu"

"Aku sangat tinggi dan dapat dikenali oke." Tao menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Baik, kau yang paling tinggi" Yixing datang menepuk bahunya, kemudian menarik lenganku dan berbisik ke telingaku, "Aku baru saja melihat Boss dan dia tidak menyletingkan celananya dengan baik."

Baekhyun melompat ke Chanyeol, Chanyeol meraihnya dari belakang, Jongin berjongkok dan menangkap Baekhyun di lututnya, berjalan berkeliling memegangi Baekhyun sedangkan orang yang dipegang protes berisik sekali. Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dan memukuli pantat Baekhyun dan tertawa dengan sangat senang.

Di bawah lampu backstage, wajah bermake-up semua orang sedikit memerah, sedikit berkeringat. Namun, aku dapat memberitahu bahwa semua orang sangat bahagia; mungkin hanya seperti yang kupikir, hari itu mereka juga berpikir, kami telah menjadi begitu populer. Aku berbalik untuk melihat panggung megah di bawah lampu, dihiasi dengan confetti emas melayang di langit dengan hujan rintik-rintik, aku membayangkan bahwa ini dapat dihitung sebagai akhir dari hidup.

"Ayo ambil foto bersama" saran Suho.

"Ayo!" selalu Chanyeol lah orang yang akan menimpali pertama, ia menarik Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di pinggir panggung, Luhan juga menyeret Sehun yang masih memainkan game untuk ikut serta, Tao berlari untuk memanggil Jongdae dan Xiumin. Aku perlahan berjalan menghampiri sembari menyandarkan lenganku di bahu Yixing.

Aku pikir itu adalah jalan yang takkan pernah berakhir, tapi aku menjadi sendirian dengan kurang hati-hati. Tempat di samping bahuku kosong, orang, orang-orang tersebut, yang telah berjalan bersama denganmu, kau tak akan pernah tahu kapan mereka akan pergi dari kehidupanmu.

Jangan pernah menyangkal, momen terbaik di dalam hidupmu yang sedang kau alami.

Kau hanya tidak tahu apa itu.

\- Tamat.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

English Translation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation of this chapter by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


	24. FINAL PARSE

48 HOURS - FINAL PARSE

 **Final Parse (Perpektif Pengarang)**

Hampir 60.000 kata, 48 hours, setiap orang punya cerita Hamlet sendiri di dalam hati mereka, seperti apa milikmu?

Ya, semua yang telah kau baca itu benar, tak ada ilusi, tak ada malfungsi mental, tak ada ketidaksesuaian yang disengaja. Pesta kejutan itu benar, kedua orang yang dipaksa untuk bersembunyi juga benar, mengenai apakah mereka masih hidup, atau apakah trampolinnya telah sengaja ditempatkan di tempat yang salah, tanyakan pada almarhum Mr. Zheng.

Dalam sudut pandang sang dalang, ini adalah akhir yang sempurna, secara sukses menggunakan pesta untuk kabur dari hukum, keadlian, dan untuk membuat seseorang mengambil alih hukumannya, tambahan kepada fakta bahwa seluruh 12 member telah ditangkap.

Bidang tertinggi dari pembunuhan adalah membunuh dengan mempunyai kambing hitam atau membunuh yang hidup dengan orang mati; intinya, orang pertama yang mati tak akan mempunyai cara untuk mengekspos rahasia apapun.

Tepat pada awal menjatuhkan domino adalah pesta yang hangat dan manis, namun dengan perubahan tujuan yang tiba-tiba di pertengahan, dan tanpa pengungkitan antar member, hasil akhirnya mungkin tidak akan jadi sejauh ini.

Tapi tunggu, jangan lupa, hanya kau dan aku yang akan tahu informasi ini; di dalam cerita, Kris telah dibiarkan dalam kegelapan samma sekali; ia akan tetap seperti itu selama ia hidup, selalu berpikir bahwa itu semua hanya lelucon.

Tidak ada member dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang teramat tinggi.

Kim Junmyeon yang memakai topi sederhananya hanya ingin mengurangi kemungkinan ditemukan oleh kamera, yang juga hanya menjadi imajinasinya, ketika ia mendengar suara-suara dari basement. Saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, ia tidak mengira bahwa ia tampil begitu membahayakan karena efek dari sinar obor sambil menempatkan ujung obeng di mulutnya dengan maksud untuk menyuruh Baekhyun diam.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menarik kesimpulan dari pemikirannya; bila kau berjalan menuju toilet hanya untuk melihat seseorang memakai topi dan memegang sebuah obor yang menyala berdiri di samping kulkas, kau akan begitu ingin melarikan diri melalui pintu. Namun, jangan lupa, pintu-pintunya terkunci, dan di basement, terbaring dua orang mayat.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang aneh, bukan? Menggunakan eyeliner yang diberikan Kim Jongin pada tengah malam. Apakah kau merasa bahwa itu aneh hanya karena orang pertama yang melihatnya, Kris, merasakan hal itu?

Kepada orang yang merasakan bahwa reaksi ini aneh dan ganjil, setelah terlibat dalam keadaan saling mencurigai di villa, akankah kau bersikap seperti Kris, yang berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan tenang bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan meninggal?

Kau salah, ia tepatnya adalah orang yang paling gampang dan paling bodoh di dalam permainan ini, bodoh hingga pada tahap ia menempatkan persahabatan diatas aturan permainan.

Dia adalah orang yang akan memberikan rahasia penjualan perusahaannya seketika bila seorang teman lama menepuk bahunya dan memintanya dengan santai. Bahkan bila seluruh perusahaan berpikir bahwa ia adalah mata-mata, bahkan bila seluruh dunia berpikir bahwa ia telah disuap untuk memberikan rahasia tersebut, ia hanya akan berpikir bahwa satu-satunya efek negatif dari memberikan rahasia perusahaan adalah ia akan kehilangan pekerjaan dalam sebulan.

 _Apakah kau memiliki Kim Jongin di pihakmu?_

Ia telah melakukan begitu banyak hal bodoh, terus memancing Huang Zitao yang tak bisa ia kalahkan, menghina Luhan, member dengan intelektual tertinggi, dan bahkan membunuh member dari grup yang sama. Diluar itu, ia telah membuat keputusan yang mengubah nasib seluruh orang – melewati Baekhyun dan memilih Luhan.

Seluruh aksi dan keputusan ini telah membuatnya bertahan hingga akhir. Kau salah bila kau berpikir bahwa ini karena ia menyukai perkelahian; ini karena ia mengerti secara insting bahwa kekacauan menawarkan ia kesempatan yang lebih panjang untuk bertahan hidup dibandingkan dengan hidup dengan tertib. Ketika hanya tinggal tiga orang China yang tersisa, ketika seluruh kekacauan telah diakhiri, waktunya berakhir.

 _Manusia adalah makhluk yang kompleks, manusia bermuka ganda, dan baik kau dan aku telah mengalami saat-saat dimana kita bertentangan dengan diri kita sendiri, tidak terkecuali juga Luhan._

Dosis yang lebih banyak dari pil penyakit jantung memang ulahnya; ia membuat Tao bersembunyi di toilet lantai pertama; itu juga benar; melindungi Kim Jongin dari Kris, itu juga, benar. Faktanya, ia yang telah memisahkan Zhang Yixing dan Kris, memegang pemantik dan mengurung Kris, itu juga benar.

Bagaimanapun, orang yang terdiam dan membuang pemantiknya, orang yang tidak dapat melihat Zhang Yixing mati di depan matanya, dan bahkan orang yang membuat pengorbanan kematian, itu juga dirinya.

Ia tidak kalah pada siapapun namun dirinya sendiri; dan secepat itulah dimana ia mengakui bahwa kekalahan mungkin tidaklah memiliki arti lagi.

Luhan tidak akan pernah berpikir bunuh diri; bahkan bila ia menemui jalan buntu, ia tetap berusaha hingga titik akhir. Ia tidak banyak berpikir tentang mengontrol dan mengatur kematian Oh Sehun – ia orang biasa seperti kau dan aku, sama-sama panik 5 detik setelah sebuah kematian, dan masih berpikir selama 10 jam setelah menghadapi kematian yang tidak dapat dielakkan.

 _Apakah Zhang Yixing bodoh?_

Ia tidak melakukan apapun terhadap siapapun; ia tidak pernah membunuh seorang pun dari awal hingga akhir – ia tidak berencana untuk itu. Ia tidak memiliki EQ atau IQ tinggi, namun ia secara sederhana mengikuti instingnya dan seluruh hal yang ada dalam kemampuannya, namun pada akhirnya, ia bertahan hingga menjadi orang kedua terakhir.

Tao melindunginya dari mengonsumsi anggur beracun itu; Kris melindunginya dari memasuki adegan kematian Baekhyun; Luhan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindunginya. Mengapa orang-orang ini melakukannya?

Melihat kembali kepada apa yang ia lakukan, ia mengingatkan Tao untuk tidak terlalu keras kepada Kim Jongin; ia telah memberitahu Luhan dimana ada sandwich; ia menyelesaikan situasi dimana Kris tetap berkepala panas dan ia bahkan menyelamatkan Kris ketika Luhan memiliki pemantik tepat di depannya. Semuanya pada akhirnya terpantulkan balik kepadanya, yang juga diisolasi dan dilindungi oleh lingkungan sekitar pada saat yang bersamaan.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang Luhan, orang dengan EQ tertinggi, tidak lakukan. Menggunakan cara yang paling bijaksana untuk berjuang hingga akhir bukanlah apa-apa melainkan emosi yang sesungguhnya.

 _Kris bertahan, namun adalah orang yang pada akhirnya telah sepenuhnya dikalahkan._

Ia membunuh Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan bahkan Zhang Yixing; aksi-aksi ini tidak pernah menjadi aksi untuk menolong atau melegakan orang orang lain. Pembunuhannya hanya memuliki satu alasan di baliknya, pertahanan hidup. Apakah itu egois? Lihatlah pada tentara-tentara dan pebisnis sukses yang hidup di dunia ini, apakah mereka hidup sampai akhir karena narsisme?

Meskipun ia akhirnya telah menyelesaikan seluruhnya, ketika keberanian bajanya itu telah meregang hingga batasnya, ia membunuh Zhang Yixing dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya ketika takdir sekarang akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya secara perlahan memotongnya menjadi potongan-potongan; dunia ini tidak hanya sebuah pertanyaan matematika dengan jawaban benar dan salah seiring dengan kepatuhan buta terhadap aturan sering kali tidak menjanjikan hasil.

Ketika tali yang mengikat hidup ketiga orang ini terus muncul dalam pikirannya, ketika ia mengingat alasan untuk tidak menyerahkan talinya kepada Luhan, adengan-adegan ini mungkin akan dan terus-menerus muncul dalam tidurnya: papan hitung mundur yang tak berarti itu yang menunjukkan 4 dan dirinya berpikir di hadapan pemantik; seiring ia mengosongkan minyak isi pemantik tetes demi tetes, ia ingin bertanya pada Luhan, _tanpa kehadiran Zhang Yixing, akankah kau membakarku hingga mati?_ Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia telah memilih jawaban pada pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ini menjadi isu yang kritis namun ia telah mencapai jawaban yang salah.

Teks ini faktanya tidak mengandung maksud apapun untuk menyatukan segalanya, juga tidak menjelaskan apapun, ini hanya menampilkan pilihan-pilihan yang dibuat oleh ke12 seluruhnya amat biasa sebagai orang yang berada di bawah pengaruh aturan. Kau mungkin salah satu dari mereka dan aku mungkin salah satu dari mereka, namun mereka semua pada akhirnya hanyalah orang biasa. Dengan latihan sehari-hari mereka dan keringat yang menetes, dan pengejaran konstanmu dan perbaikan dalam persiapan ujian, mereka memang tahu bagaimana caranya menari dan menyanyi, namun percaya padaku, kau akan mempelajari banyak hal yang mereka tidak akan pernah tahu seumur hidup.

Persahabatan mereka mungkin sama-sama sejati seperti yang kita miliki dengan teman-teman kita, namun itu bisa jadi tidak kuat dan kasat mata, jadi tidak perlu permaninan pembunuhan ekstrim dan mungkin itu dapat dihubungkan pada pencapaian kecil, yang mereka tinggalkan satu persatu. Ini tidak menjelaskan apapun melainkan fakta bahwa manusia bersatu bila takdir memanggil, ketika kau telah menyadari poin ini, kau mungkin telah melalui dan menjadi dewasa lewat sekian banyak perpisahan dan pertemuan, namun pendewasaan datang dengan sebuah harga dari masa muda, ini juga sama untuk orang-orang ini (EXO), dan seiring kau menemani mereka ketika mereka tumbuh, kau mungkin secara bertahap mengerti; pengalaman dan kenagan itu pada akhirnya lebih penting daripada hasil, baik itu baik ataupun buruk.

Oleh karena itu, bila perasaanmu sekarang dimabukkan oleh persahabatan mereka, mengapa tidak melihat kepada orang-orang disekelilingmu, ini, adalah uraian terakhir.

Cerita ini berakhir disini.

Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh orang yang telah berkontribusi pada diskusi-diskusi yang bergairah dan komitmen-komitmen, itu adalah kehormatanku untuk mencapai pengakuanmu, harapan sederhana pengarang, adalah bahwa ini adalah cerita yang akan kau kadang-kadang teringat.

Original Fanfiction written by 辛辛息息

EnglishTranslation by heecups, flyingbacons and wasabilxx

Indonesian Translation of this chapter by citrahf

 **Do not reupload, do not repost, respect copyrights, and use proper credits if linking this post**

 **Don't forget to leave some comments ^^**


End file.
